DISPONIBLE PARA MI
by irachelove
Summary: El tiene un presente ya fijo... ella es un regalo de los dioses hecho tentación…pero podrá decidir si sigue con un presente ya solido o con un futuro incierto…pero muy esperado, ya que jamás ella estuvo tan disponible para el.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**INICIO**

Vaya que todo esto esta mas que arreglado…quedo divino o que piensas tu…-contesto Saori.

Si, creo que no quedo bastante bien, espero que este completo ahora si y no me hagas dar otra vuelta a home depot…-dijo Darien

Vaya, creo que a mi esposo no le encanta mucho al idea de mantenerme contenta…-dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia…

Sabes que siempre deseo estar bien contigo…dime cuanto me he negado a darte algo…-contesto Darien sonriente…

mmm…nunca siempre haz sido un esposo complaciente ademas no creo que sea nada malo que me concientas de vez en cuando…-contesto ella contenta…

Creo que he creado un monstruo…pero recuerda que yo voy a darte siempre que lo que desees para eso hicimos un juramento en la iglesia…-contesto Darien mientras se abrazaban.

Lo se…por eso te amo Darien, dios me dio la bendicion en mandarte a mi lado…-Saori sonrio por la felicidad que le embargaba al estar casada con el hombre de sus sueños.

Darien Chiba era un medico con una vida normal, Saori fue compañera de el durante la universidad y se habian vuelto amigos, pero jamas habia existido esa quimica que se.

Pero el se habia dado la oportunidad de iniciar una relacion con Saori, su familia lo habia presionado hasta cierta manera, por que creian que a sus 30 años era necesario conformar una familia y quien mejor que ella.

Quien siempre habia estado presente en cada paso importante dandole su apoyo incondicional…su afecto y sobre todo su amor…la familia del pelinegro la adoraba incluso sus sobrinos le decian tia…

Un poco de presion con una presencia diaria…detonaron en una relacion corta y un matrimonio muy festejado…amor…si habia mucho amor y comprension…

No podria negar que Saori era una mujer de reputacion intanchable, una paz interior enviadiable, era una mujer racatada, guapa…muchas virtudes y pocos defectos.

Pero…el no la amaba como ella merecia y ambos sabian eso…por ello trataba de darle todo lo que en sus manos tuviera.

Bien pues creo que es hora de que dejemos de hacer esto y que te parece si nos dedicamos a limpiar el tiradero…-decia Darien mientras miraba todos los plasticos, cubetas y brochas gordas que utilizaron para la habitacion de la entrada.

Bueno…-ambos se pusieron las manos a la obra y limpiaron el cuarto…Saori se bajo un poco antes para hacer algo de comer…un poco de pollo en salsa y arroz, acompañada de fruta y agua fresca…

Una buena comida no es verdad…-dijo Darien al ver la mesa servida…comieron en silencio…

Por cierto si te haz dado cuenta de que según eso ahora entrara el nuevo administrador del hospital…dicen que sera una mujer y que es bastante meticulosa con todo…creo que George esta un poco estresado por eso…ya sabes que siempre que entra un nuevo jefe se hacer recorte de personal y el no tiene la planta…-dijo Saori preocupada por su amigo y exnovio.

Siempre me he preguntado algo…pero olvidalo, espero que no haya mucho problema, ademas no es algo que deba preocuparnos…-contesto el mientras bebia un vaso de agua.

Pues…no a ti especialmente pero a nuestros compañeros que no tienen la planta si…-contesto ella ofuscada…

Creo que le das mucha importancia a las habladurias de la gente debes de tener un criterio mas amplio para eso Saori…-dijo Darien provocando disgusto a su nueva esposa.

No es para que te enojes Darien…-contesto Saori mientras se levantaba e iniciaba a recoger los platos…

El pelinegro no tomo en cuenta el nuevo pleito que tenian…la verdad es que le molestaba que su ahora esposa se dejara envolver por comentarios de gente que no sabia la verdad; lo cierto estaba que esperaba que el nuevo administrador hiciera las cosas bien.

Bien que piensa Lic. Con el balance que se lleva ahora…ha estudiado la informacion que le entregamos…-digo Andrew el jefe de residentes…

Lo cierto es que lo que preguntas Andrew es fuera de lugar… perfectamente cualquier balance de la empresa, mi trabajo es la administracion, no creo que tu me vayas a enseñar algo o si…-contesto Serena.

No…perdon Serena, lo que pasa es que en verdad eres tan joven y creo que mis residentes no se si lo tomen a bien el cambio y…-contesto el rubio bastante nervioso.

Sabes mi padre Richard Smith, no me crio con finuras ni mucho menos el siempre ha estado al pendiente de cada cosa y creo que estoy ampliamente calificada y cualificada para ejercer aquí, ademas los dos sabemos que vengo llevando la administracion desde hace mas de 1 año…tu sabes que es nuestro hospital…-contesto Serena firme.

Lo se, disculpame Serena, pero en ocasiones se me olvida que eres una adulta…-contesto Andrew.

Por dios Andrew ya tengo 25 años…en ocasiones me pregunto si el que esta mal no eres tu…pero en fin, creo que estamos en lo correcto; sabes perfectamente que tendremos que hacer un ajuste de personal…pero lo cierto esta que no deseo hacerlo de manera injusta por lo que requiero que me hagas una evaluacion del personal, de acuerdo a los parametros que te solicite en el correo que te envie y me indiques que personal es el que se queda…-contesto ella de manera tajante…

Si, creo que es una evaluacion justa…bien en cuanto las cosas queden te aviso…-contesto Andrew.

Lo quiero para el Miercoles sin falta Andrew…-Dijo ella tajantemente.

Esta bien…-el rubio salio de la oficina con la cabeza llena de ideas…era un poco mas personal el asunto, pues el conocia a Richard y Serenity de toda la vida.

La nueva llegada de Serena a la administracion del hospital, no habia sido tomada por parte de los empleados de la mejor manera sabia que su padre era un bombom tenia un lado firme pero era un poco mas bondadoso…

Ella era mas dura de roer como su madre…para su fortuna la vida le sonreia profesionalmente…

Que pasa Andrew te ves preocupado, que tal con la administradora dicen infinidad de sandeces de ella alla abajo…-dijo Darien, mientras hacia su ronda.

La verdad es que todo lo que traen de chismes es solo eso, espero que no te agobies por eso tambien Darien…-contesto Andrew.

No la verdad es que no me importa lo mas minimo…pero cuentame que traes…-el pelinegro intuia problemas.

Bien, necesito hacer una evaluacion del personal de acuerdo con cada uno de los encargados de area, habra recorte de personal y debo entregarlo el miercoles, la persona que entro en administracion no es cualquier persona ella conoce todo de pe a pa, asi que esta evaluacion aplicara a todos no importa antigüedad ni nada…es de acuerdo a desempeño…por eso estoy pensando.-contesto Andrew.

Darien sabia lo que eso significaba para el…Saori no era la mejor doctora del mundo en ocasiones cometia errores no tan graves pero que si molestaban a los pacientes, no era un secreto y en mas de una ocasión Andrew le habia comentado por ello.

Lo lamento Darien pero en esto debo de ser inflexible, se que tu esposa es muy capaz, pero en ocasiones se deja llevar por las emociones y eso no funciona en el hospital…-contesto Andrew ante la cara de malestar del pelinegro…

Como te sientes con esto George….?.-preguntaba en apuros Saori a su colega…

Bien, no me preocupa tanto como esperaba pero lo cierto esta en que creo que el estoy haciendo el trabajo bien, de hecho esta mañana estuve en la oficina con Andrew, las evaluaciones seran para todos…creo que la nueva administradora tiene una nueva conciencia…entoces tal vez tenga una oportunidad…nos vemos…-dijo George mientras salia a su ronda…

Saori se preocupo un poco, pero ella no correria peligro pues era casi imposible que la dieran de baja, se consideraba una excelente doctora…ademas estaba casada con Darien Chiba, el cirujano mas reconocido de Manhatann.

Que bueno que te veo Saori, me dice Andrew que deberias de presentarte en su oficina…-le dijo Hotaru, la secretaria particular de Serena.

Gracias, Hotaru por cierto dime como es la nueva jefa, es verdad que es una anciana testaruda…-

Te sorprenderias, de hecho creo que es mas joven que nosotras y es muy bonita…pero en fin, presentate con Andrew tengo otras cosas que hacer…-dijo al pelinegra mientras caminaba al otro lado del hospital.

la castaña toco un par de veces la puerta y finalmente Andrew le dio el pase.-

Por favor toma asiento Saori…-la castaña lo hizo…-bien como sabes es el nuevo cambio de administracion y realizaremos la evaluacion al desempeño…

Andrew realizo como a Saori otras 10 evaluaciones, deberia de aplicar 30 para medicos, ya que eran a los calificaria, el personal de Enfermeria tenia un control menos estricto y era mas facil su evaluacion.

Creo que este dia ha sido agotador Hotaru…-contesto Serena.

Ni que lo digas todo mundo me pregunto que como eras, creen que eres una anciana y amargada y todas esas cosas de mujeres nerviosas…-contesto Hotaru con risa…

Tu crees que de verdad si bien no soy una anciana en apariencia fisica, estoy amargada…?.-la rubia se miraba un poco preocupada por eso.

No…creo que es absurdo, a mi me parece que tu padre en ocasiones era un poco diligente con el personal, por que a final de cuentas es un hospital privado y ellos gozan de un excelente sueldo, por lo que lo ideal seria que ellos fueran medicos calificados…lo mejor…-contesto Hotaru segura.

Vaya que mi padre te habia desaprovechado…-contesto Serena..-bueno es mejor que vea las facturas del nuevo equipo que ha llegado.

Durante el resto de la tarde Serena se la paso checando correos, viendo gastos, facturas y todo lo referente a su nuevo puesto, incluso se habia saltado la junta de presentacion y seguramente la retrasaria una semana, pues necesitaba hacer un viaje a Los Angeles para checar a un proveedor de materiales…

Como te ha ido en el trabajo…-pregunto Saori a su esposo que habia llegado mas tarde esa noche.

Bien, creo que estoy muerto…dios no sabes como se complico la cirugia con ese paciente, pero ha valido la pena, espero que todo salga bien…-contesto Darien esperanzado.

Sabes hoy tuve una cita con Andrew para la aplicación de la evaluacion, espero que todo salga bien…no creo que tenga muchos problemas con ello…pero dime haz cenado algo o deseas que te prepare…-contesto ella siempre al pendiente del pelinegro.

No…me comi una hamburguesa que me dio Taiky…solo quiero darme un baño y dormir…-contesto el pelinegro…

Bien en todo caso dejame subir a sacar tu ropa si quieres metete a bañar y te la llevo…-esa noche Saori hizo el amor con su esposo, sabia que Darien no era del todo expresivo con sus emociones, pero siempre la consideraba.

Se habia obsesionado hasta cierto punto con el desde siempre y se metio en la cabeza la idea de ser su esposa, desde el mejor lado de todos…su familia.

Ese punto era demasiado importante para el, pues sabia que era un excelente hijo, sabia que sin duda seria el mejor de los esposos y el mejor de los padres…

Anhelaba el dia en que se convirtiera en su esposa y con interseccion de su suegra, lo logro…sabia que Darien siempre se habia concentrado por completo en los estudios.

En ocasiones el mismo no se daba cuenta de quien era en verdad, su atractivo atraia muchas mujeres, pero ella se convirtio en su sombra y por ello habia conseguido ser su novia por 9 meses y casarse en 6 mas, ahora gozaba de su presencia y su cariño…por que no era amor…era cariño…

Se tenia que conformar con eso pero no seria siempre lo mismo…serian las cosas de otra manera.

Serena llego a su casa cerca de la media noche, hacia un frio terrible, pero nada que un reconfortante baño no arreglara, al siguiente dia viajaria a Los Angeles, por lo que se ausentaria esos dias…

Creo que esta todo terminado…-contesto con un poco de pesar Andrew, mientras tecleaba el mail con los informes de evaluacion de cada medico, la decision ya estaba tomada 10 medicos se iban…espero a que se enviara y espero un rato…

Marco al nextel de Serena…-buenas tardes, solo queria comentarte que ya quedaron las evaluaciones y te los envie al correo solo seria que autorices el proceso para enviar el personal a Recursos Humanos…

Si, de hecho ya lo estoy viendo…me parece bien, creo que me sorprende ver algunos medicos que ya tienen algo de tiempo pero autorizare lo que les corresponde…esta tarde queda todo resuelto…

Andrew sintio que se contrain las tripas al despedir a varios colegas que incluso el estimaba..-bien, en todo caso me dirijo con Michiru cierto…

Asi es, con ella por favor…gracias Andrew…-la rubia colgo el telefono y dejo con un poco de malestar al jefe de residentes pero no podria hacer mas…asi era el trabajo…ahora a cubrir las vacantes…

La noticia caeria como bomba a los medicos que generarian una baja…en especial en una persona…

Michiru preparo cada uno de los finiquitos y se preparo para los procesos que de seguro causarian demanda, pero las liquidaciones autorizadas eran bastantes jugosas…

Serena recien llegaba al hotel…sin duda seria una larga semana…llena de mucho trabajo y ahora deberia de negociar con el proveedor…

Bueno….hola mama, si no te preocupes todo esta bien, claro yo creo que para el sabado llego alla…yo tambien mama…-la rubia colgo el telefono…

Como va todo cariño…-le pregunto Reika, la esposa de Andrew quien era la jefa de enfermeras…

No tan bien, como sabes tendre que despedir a varios de los residentes y espero que no se lo tomen contra mi, pero la jefa exigio las evaluaciones y eso me mantiene preocupado, esta tarde me reuni con Michiru, hay varios buenos medicos como candidatos para los ingresos..

Hay Andrew, ellos deben saber que es parte de tu trabajo, ademas la evaluacion que se aplico sin querer es parte de una forma que los mismo pacientes llenan…lamento que pases por esto…-Andrew solo le sonrio…-se escucha mal, pero de que se vayan ellos a tu, pues creo que por algo haz luchado no…

Gracias…ahora se por que me enamore de ti…creo que ese corazon que siempre esta al pendiente del mio…-contesto el rubio mientras la miraba con amor…

Si…sabes que te amo y eso es lo importante…-contesto el…


	2. LA JEFA

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA NUEVA JEFA**

Bien como te ha ido Serena Smith…cuentamelo todo…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa el atractivo Seiya Trump , el proveedor con el que debia negociar, aunque ella sabia que el negocio que a el mas le interesaba era ella misma.

Pues mejor que nunca y tu…-contesto ella coquetamente…

No lo dudo, creo que cada vez que te miro sin duda estas mas hermosa, como que los años te sientan mejor cada vez…-contesto el complaciente.

Vaya que vienes con toda la galanteria no es asi Seiya…pero bueno la verdad es que tengo muchos pendientes contigo y mas que nada me interesan algunos aparato para el area de oncologia..

Bien, pues que te parece si pasamos…-contesto el, recorrieron los almaces blancos y el se encargo de explicarle el funcionamiento de cada aparato.

Seiya era un hombre bastante atractivo no podria negar que era ademas de guapo, inteligente y caballeroso, sabia como mantener a una mujer contenta a su lado…

Bien, espero que ahora si me digas cual es la que te ha parecido mejor de todas la tecnologias que te he mostrado, se que los costos son un poco elevados, pero la garantia es de por vida, los laboratorios la respaldan con 35 años de confiabilidad…

mmm…sabes que eres un excelente vendedor…de hecho ya vengo muy bien informada y el consejo de los especialistas indican que las tecnologias que tienes es lo mejor que existe en el mercado y los precios se que podemos mejorarlos en un 15%...-contesto ella firme.

Y tu eres una excelente negociadora pero quiero ver que es lo que me puedes ofrecer y mas que nada convencer, creo que mi tecnologia de punta no se merece ser menos preciada…-contesto Seiya, mientras la dirigia a la oficina para hablar de negocios…

Habian pasado dos dias, las cosas en el hospital marchaban excelente…-creo que todos lo han tomado de la mejor manera Andrew, hoy dare de baja a Saori…espero que al ver la liquidacion quede conforme, por cierto hoy viene a entrevista Amy Mizuno, para el area de pediatria…a las 12 del dia…

Perfecto aquí estare para verla…-el rubio salio de la oficina.

Saori entro despues de una hora, se sentia muy nerviosa por que nunca iba a Recursos humanos…respiro y toco la puerta mientras Michiru la hacia pasar…

Buen dia Saori, toma asiento por favor…-la castaña obedecio…

Dime para que soy buena, se me hacer raro que me hablen espero que no sea por ese paciente, por que creo que se hizo mas rollo de lo que en verdad era…-contesto a la defensiva Saori.

No…de hecho estas aquí conmigo por otro asunto que es mas importante Saori…como sabras se han hecho evaluaciones del personal por indicacion de direccion y de acuerdo a todo lo que un proceso de un medico dentro de cada area, existen parametros de calidad, servicio y por supuesto conocimiento, profesionalismo y compromiso…

Saori la miraba con cara de what, la verdad no entendia el por que de todo el rollo…- la cosa es de esta forma Saori, se que eres una doctora competente, pero el area de pediatria es una que requiere mas del 100% y cada minimo detalle es notorio…por lo que se tomo de acuerdo a la evaluacion que no seran mas requeridos tus servicios dentro de la institucion…

La castaña tardo un poco en comprender a lo que eso referia…dios santo la estaban despidiendo…pero ella era una excelente doctora…-mira Michiru no puedo aceptar lo que me dices tengo 3 años trabajando perfectamente aquí y no es justo que ahora de buenas a primeras me quieran dar de baja por que una nueva directora o administradora que no conoce mi trabajo …creo que necesito hablar con ella para que sepa quien soy…-contesto impulsivamente…

Michiru sonrio, por le gustaria decirle que Serena Smith no era cualquier administradora si no la dueña...- mira ella esta al tanto del personal al que se proceso de baja…pero las evaluaciones son las que arrojan el resultado, por lo que ese decision la toma el consejo del hospital, ella solo hace que al personal que damos de baja se le liquide bien…es todo, nada arreglarias con ella, te enviaria de vuelta conmigo o Andrew en todo caso…

Saori estaba enojada…furiosa, ahora justo cuando se habia logrado casar con Darien Chiba y trabajar juntos una extraña venia y tiraba todo por la borda…-

Creo que lo mejor es que te calmes y negociemos, deseo que mires esta es la liquidacion por supuesto mas arriba de lo que en si te toca…-Saori miro el monto y abrio los ojos, nunca habia visto tantos ceros que serian para ella…

Por dios…creo que me estan liquidando al 300% de lo que me toca…pero necesitaria hablarlo con mi esposo…-michiru sin mas se harto.

Bien en todo caso lo checas y me dices para darte lo correspondiente, la Lic. Smith ha sido benevolente con las liquidaciones y hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningun problema, pero tampoco seremos mas, asi que tu dime si lo firmas o lo checas con tu esposo y te pago lo que a tu tiempo de servicio ha sido…-Michiru la miro hasta con cierta dureza…

Ademas le sorprendia de sobremanera la actitud tan posesiva que tenia con su ahora flamante esposo, por supuesto que ella sabia de cerca la historia por que era amiga de Darien, pero en particular su caso era casi de pena ajena.

El pelinegro era el tipico nerd…el plus de el era su atractivo y su unico interes convertirse en el mejor medico, eso nunca lo vio mal, tenia todo para hacerlo y lo estaba logrando, lo malo era que provenia de una familia muy tradicionalista que siempre lo presionaba en la cuestion de formar un hogar y ese problema lo aprovecho Saori…

Se le pego como un chicle al zapato y no se le despego, recordaba la cara de fastidio con la que la miraba en ocasiones, pero el fue borrego e hizo lo que su madre le indico y no lo culpaba parecia la mejor mujer del mundo…

Claro estaba era una profesionista, buena hija, buena hermana, a su parecer era una mujer simplona, pero a Darien parecio que eso le dio lo mismo, por que de buenas a primeras se conformo con ella y se casaron en tiempo record.

Pero eso seguramente no terminaria tan bien, por que Michiru sabia que tarde o temprano el encontraria a la mujer que en verdad cubriera sus gustos y sin duda ahí estaria el problema…

No es para que lo tomes personal Michiru…-contesto con un poco de condesendencia Saori.

Personal por que..?.-pregunto Michiru sacada de onda.

Por Darien…-dijo ella dandole a entender un supuesto interes sentimental en el…

En serio…dios en verdad no puedo responderte a eso…pero dime que pasara con la liquidacion…-la verdad es que Michiru esta a punto de no pagarle nada…

Acepto, dime donde firmar…-Saori firmo todos los documentos y obviamente recibio constancia laboral no carta de recomendación…recibio su cheque y se levanto para salir cuando…

Y respecto a tu insinuacion…sabes algo creo que Darien cometio un error muy grave y se conformo con lo que menos debia ser…contigo…no por el hecho de que fueras su sombra el llegara a amarte…espero que en verdad sean felices y el no encuentre a la mujer de su vida…por que ahí es donde sin duda tu perderias…en lo que a mi respecta, con mi esposo Haruka me basta…ahh si por cierto no sabias que estaba casada desde hace 2 años por que no te invite a mi boda…es todo…-contesto Mich mientras Salia de la oficina.

Saori estaba molesta por la actitud según eso de una buena amiga de Darien y si en verdad deseaba hacerlo enojar con solo decirle algo negativo de ella bastaba…pero casada con Haruka eso si la sorprendia…el era director de una compañía de diseño de mucho renombre…

Salio de ahí molesta directamente a buscar a Darien que para su desafortunio estaba en cirugia…

Bien pues creo que eres una excelente negociadora, sera que alguna vez que visite las finas calles de Manhattan me puedas dar un tour…-dijo meloso Seiya.

En serio tienes que sonar tan salamero…seguramente conoceras mas bien que yo Manhattan…-contesto Serena…

Lo se pero la verdad es que me interesa mucho caerte bien…me gustas y soy directo…-contesto Seiya…-pero no te preocupes se diferenciar perfectamente el trabajo del placer…

Lo se…asi que de una vez firmamos la compra venta te parece…-contesto ella..

Bien, de todas maneras en la proximas semanas tendre que ir para ver la instalacion del sistema y su aplicación…-contesto el…

Si, lo se…-se pasaron la tarde viendo cada una de las clausulas de la nueva tecnologia que el hospital tendria.

Lamento esto de verdad Darien…pero mas por ti que por ella…-dijo Michiru al ver a su amigo un poco harto.

Sabes, creo que trato de hacer todo lo que esta en mis manos para tener bien a mi esposa…espero que esta noche pueda lograrlo…-contesto preocupado por Saori…

Parecia conforme con la liquidacion, pero igual nada que tu presencia sin duda arregle…-contesto ella indiferente…-total tu eres su premio mayor…

No pienso iniciar esta conversacion nuevamente Mich…se que no es de tu agrado la mujer que escogi para esposa…pero sin duda te sorprenderia saber que me tiene contento, es buena en lo que hace…

No lo dudo con deseo cualquiera es buena, pero con amor no sabes lo que puedes volar…espero que todo siga funcionando, pero en fin…-contesto Michiru..

Mejor dime cuando conoceremos a la nueva directora…eso si es importante…-contesto Darien…

mmm…ella esta ahora con un proveedor de insumos o de tecnologia, comprara algunas maquinas para el area de oncologia…por ello es que no hemos hecho su presentacion oficial, pero sin duda sorprendera a mas de uno…-el

Parece ser que a Trump, le salieron las cosas bien…vaya lo que puede lograr la tecnologia con un buen de cerebro…-contesto Darien.

Lo conoces…-pregunto Michiru…

Si, cuando fue la presentacion de una tecnologia que se compro en el Hospital Maison, nos invitaron y creo que era un tipo con buena vision del negocio…solo eso…-contesto Darien…

Vaya, en todo caso estara algunos dias en el hospital para que se lleve a cabo todo el proceso de instalacion y obviamente la capacitacion del personal.-contesto Michiru.

Bien, me parece que esta bien que se este invirtiendo con nueva tecnologia…creo que el hospital puede convertirse en uno ahora si de renombre internacional que es lo que siempre se quizo que se aplicara…-contesto Darien…

Si, Serena tiene una excelente vision…reestructar desde el personal hasta la implementacion de tecnologia de punta…espero que pronto inicien las renovaciones en el hospital…-contesto Michiru emocionada…

La jefa se llama Serena…-pregunto el pelinegro imaginandose todo menos quien era en realidad…

Si, espero que no te vayas a ir con la imagen mental de una anciana decrepita y enojona….-contesto con risa la peliazul.

No…no me dejo llevar por eso Mich, pero bueno ahora si que mejor me marcho, espero no tener una revolucion en casa con esto de la liquidacion de Saori…-contesto aburrido.

Darien se que no te encanta que se metan en tu vida personal, pero te haz puesto a pensar si en verdad algun dia encuentras a una mujer que en verdad desees tener tu y no por que tu familia la imponga que pasara…-dijo mich con preocupacion…

Darien se quito las gafas y se presiono el puente de la nariz, habia tenido una cirugia complicada y lo unico que deseaba era dormir…

La verdad es que Saori estaba ahí presente siempre, es una buena mujer…pero no la amo esa esa una verdad que todos sabemos, creo que fue un matrimonio por conveniencia, me elimino la tarea a mi de buscar una mujer y ella esta feliz conmigo…es todo…la realidad es que soy un nerd y una nunca he tenido un interes por una mujer en especial…-contesto Darien seguro…

Pues ni modo, espero que las cosas sigan su curso…-contesto ella conforme…

Bien, nos vemos mañana me saludas al buen Haruka…-contesto Darien mientras salia…

Se quedo pensando en eso que le habia preguntado Michiru…subio a su auto deportivo…en eso si tenia interes…

Todos sus intereses desde siempre habian sido los estudios, su familia provenia de una familia de clase alta, su padre un afamado abogado, sus hermanos habia seguido la tradicion trabajaban comodamente en el bufette que su padre habia fundado hacia mas de 30 años, por lo que siempre vivio rodeado de lujos…

Desde pequeño le encantaba investigar, disecar ranas e insecto, le gustaba ver el funcionamiento de los organos internos, su padre sabia que su hijo era un niño inteligente y sin mas lo motivo a que estudiara medicina…

Siendo el mas pequeño, siempre fue un niño sobreprotegido, lo que habia originado que aunado a su inteligente se convirtier en un nerd.

Lo cual el siempre adoro ser, era un estado de confort absoluto…se habia recibido con honores, habia hecho una especialidad, una maestria y un doctorado…

Estudiar eso era algo que disfrutaba ampliamente y no lo cambiaria por nada, apenas estaba recogiendo los frutos de sus sacrificios escolares, eso si nunca le habian atraido de ninguna forma en especial las mujeres con las que sociabilizaba…

Y no por que fuera gay, si no que no despertaban en el nada, eso si, tenia sus detalles para eso tenia hermanos mayores que según la tradicion le habian enseñado el arte del amor…es por ello que Saori siempre terminaba satisfecha de una buena sesion de sexo…

Eso era lo peor…por ello pensaba en lo que Michiru le habia dicho…por que el tenia sexo con Saori su esposa y no le hacia el amor como ella decia…apreto las manos en el volante y se dirigio a comprar una flores para ella…

En eso si era mas convincente… que podria hacer con ello…dios se podria suplir la ausencia de amor con regalos…

Su hermano Zafiro decia que si…su matrimonio era uno parecido al de el…solo que la esposa de el era una mujer mucho mas atractiva que la suya, con un par de años mayor que el, pero ambos habia llegado a un acuerdo de convivencia por el resultado de una noche de pasion que resulto en dos hijos…

Dos hijos que obviamente no terminarian con padres separados, mucho menos quedandose Petzaite como madre soltera, por lo que las unicas palabras de Artemis Chiba habian sido…-arregla esta situacion y presentate con tu esposa en casa…

Asi fue, no habia amor pero si dos gemelos que requeria de ellos dos juntos y hacia lo llevaban haciendo desde hacia mas de 10 años…

En ocasiones le pregunto a su hermano como se llevaba con su situacion y el confeso que bien, ella no lo celaba, no habia privaciones de nada y todo parecia normal, vivia una vida tranquilo y en cierto modo era feliz, sus deslices no eran algo que agobiaran a su esposa…

Por que el sabia que ella tambien los tenia, eso si cuando estaban juntos siempre se enfocaban en la atencion de sus ahora 4 hijos…

No solo habia sido los gemelos ahora estaba otras dos bellas nenas a quienes les habia hecho pruebas de ADN para el seguro que compraba y eran completamente suyas…

No amaba a su esposa pero su conviviencia era agradable…y eso para Darien habia sido un aventon para autoconvencerse de que su relacion con Saori podria ser igual…

Pero ella claro estaba tenia otros planes para lo que el no estaba del todo conforme y de ahí es donde podria haber problemas…

* * *

Hola, espero que esta historia les agrade...gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios hacia mi...un saludo y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme...


	3. SOY SERENA SMITH

**CAPITULO 3**

**SOY SERENA SMITH**

Darien compro el ramo de claveles que le gustaba a su esposa, como siempre ella era muy sencilla y se marcho directo a casa…

Saori sonreia mientras hablaba por telefono, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y ella le dio las gracias por los claveles blancos…

Si, pero creo que ahora podre cumplir el sueño de cualquier mujer Luna….-contesto Saori…que bien su esposa hablabla con su madre…

No, creo que es una mujer amargada, Andrew me dijo que era por ajuste de personal y que salieron unos puntos mal en mi evaluacion…pero no le crei mucho…solo espero que a Darien no le afecte….si…gracias…sin falta mañana nos vemos…besos Luna…bye…-Saori colgo el telefono...

Bien, como te fue con la baja…-pregunto Darien con seriedad…

Mas o menos, por eso le llame a tu mama y me dijo que estaba bien la liquidacion…-contesto Saori mientras le daba el cheque a su esposo…

300,000 mil dolares…dios santo…es mucho dinero Saori…-contesto Darien…

No lo creo asi, pero…-

Por lo que duraste facil eran como 100 no tanto…pero bueno que piensas hacer…-contesto Darien…-

El amor…deseo que tengamos un hijo…-el pelinegro se quedo mudo…un hijo…

Dios un hijo era algo mayor…pero apenas tenian 1 año de casados y un hijo no era una opcion aun para el, si se habia casado para conformar una familia pero no tan pronto…

Que pasa Darien…no te sientes bien…-contesto preocupaba Saori…

No esta en mis planes tener tan pronto un hijo Saori, habiamos acordado esperar 3 años para adaptarnos y eso…-contesto un poco molesto Darien…

Cuales 3 años Darien tengo 30, mis ovulos no siempre estaran frescos… contigo no habria problema pero conmigo si por eso nos casamos por que nos amamos y el siguiente paso es un bebe producto de nuestro amor…

Ahí comprendio Darien que nunca podria ser como su hermano Zafiro…dios santo un hijo, el habia sido un hijo esperado y eso deseaba tener…pero..

Creo que te equivocas en dos cosas y no pienso aun tener un hijo Saori…esperaremos el acuerdo al que llegamos…y los ovulos los puedes congelar…-contesto con seriedad el pelinegro…ante la cara de incertidumbre de Saori…

De que demonios hablas…nos amamos Darien recuerdalo siempre he estado ahí para ti…como tu para mi…-contesto la castaña con temor…

Saori por favor no quiero pelear…sabes que no me gusta alegar contigo…-tratando de calmarse Darien…

Pelear…disculpa yo tu esposa te digo que ahora que estare sin trabajo quiero un hijo y que haces tu negarmelo por un estupido acuerdo verbal que tuvimos antes de casarnos…dios esa es tu excusa…que no me amas…-contesto ella con un tono melodramatico…

Creo que esa no es la cuestion en nuestro matrimonio y no pienso hablar mas del tema…me bañare y dormire tuve un dia pesado…-contesto el enfadado.

Seguramente Michiru te lleno la cabeza de ideas, a poco no sabes que estoy enterada de que entre ustedes hubo algo mas que amistad y que a ella le revienta que sea tu esposa; justamente hoy me mintio diciendo que esta casada con Haruka…por dios…es una arpia esa mujer…-dijo con indignacion Saori.

Por dios mujer, por que no mides tus palabras y dejas de llegar a conclusiones estupidas…si estupidas…-Saori lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, eso no le gustaba a Darien…

Solo quiero que entiendas que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo grande en darte todo lo que puedo…no me pidas mas…-contesto Darien mientras subia al cuarto…

Saori se tuvo que sentar, siempre lo supo y acepto las condiciones de su relacion con Darien…su matrimonio era lo mas normal, incluso el procuraba todo, pero no la amaba y eso ya le calaba hondo…

Penso que serian un par de meses y que al final ella lo conquistaria, pero no…seguia igual, nunca dormian abrazados como cuando lo hacia con George, nunca le decia palabras de amor…

Le regalaba increibles orgasmos, pero despues le daba la espalda y dormia como condenado…penso que con ello tendria suficiente pero la verdad es que estaba sufriendo, sintiendo un rechazo que no le deseaba a nadie…

Al fin la semana se habia acabado y Serena habia tenido una productiva semana de compras…claro que no cualquier compra habia gastado varios millones pero la verdad es que valian la pena cada uno de ellos..

Bien como han ido las cosas Darien…-pregunto Zafiro mientras estaba sentado comodamente bebiendo una cerveza…

Como lo haces Zafiro…-pregunto el pelinegro a su hermano mayor…

Como hago que…?.-contesto el sacado de onda mientras miraba nadar a sus hijos felices…

Vivir con alguien a quien no amas…-contesto Darién caso taciturno…

Mmm…amantes…sirven mucho, tengo una relacion aparte de casa y ella igual…mis hijos fueron un error de los dos pero los amo…a pesar de que a ella no…pero a mis nenas bueno ellas es distinto, las concebimos con deseo de hacer crecer a la familia, quiero a Petzie…si me preocupo por ella y trato de darle mas de lo que puedo…pero no la amo…

Dios como podia hacerle…-pero como es tu vida con ella como…-pregunto Darien ante la sonrisa de Zafiro…

Pues un dia comun en mi casa es simple…nos despertamos temprano, ella antes que yo porque arregla a los niños para ir a la escuela, prepara el desayuno para todos, me acomoda la ropa para el trabajo mientras yo me ducho, cuando salgo todo esta dispuesto incluso mi maletin, bajo a desayunar…-Darien escuchaba atento.

Tenemos un menu que organizamos todos el sabado en la tarde para el desayuno y comida, es mas facil asi…mi lugar esta dispuesto para mi, los niños ya estan arreglados y desayunamos juntos…

Yo llevo a los gemelos al colegio, nos despedimos con un beso, ella se encarga de llevar a Britany al preescolar y deja encargada a la bebe con la niñera…

Despues de eso creo que va al gimnasio, llega a casa y recoge a Marie para ir por Britany, despues creo que regresa a casa…-Darien no comprendia en que momento tenia tiempo para amantes…-

Ella hace todos los pagos de los servicios, tintoreria, lavanderia y despensa… los gemelos llegan a casa en el transporte escolar y hace de comer…-contesto el.

Procuro comer en casa, de todas maneras siempre aviso si voy o no, cuando llego comemos todos juntos y estoy un rato en casa en ocasiones me quedo por la tarde para ver que hagan la tarea y ella esta con las niñas…todo normal…despues cenamos, a bañarse y dormir…

Justo ahora que esta Marie mas grande no creo que tenga mas tiempo de nada y en la noche me atiende como la buena esposa que es…

Vaya que es cansado…-contesto Darien un poco sorprendido por como su hermano sabia toda la rutina de la esposa que según el no amaba.

Los sabados nos despertamos mas tarde…creo que ella va al gimnasio y sale con sus amigas, en ocasiones va otras no, a veces se lleva a Marie otras veces no…no pregunto mucho…llega mas tarde y todo normal…

Los domingos estamos todos juntos con mis padres como hoy…cuando ella tiene compromisos temprano llega mas tarde…y ya…esa es mi semana…

Pero no sientes nada si ella te engaña con alguien o viceversa…-pregunto Darien mientras Zafiro lo miraba…

Sabes solo pienso en ello cuando sale sin las niñas…cuando viste un vestido rojo que le queda muy bien y se pone un perfume que no le regale yo…cuando sale asi de la casa se a donde va…siento tristeza si pero no mas…

Se que es una mujer atractiva y los embarazos no le han hecho mella…pero no puedo pedir nada, en ocasiones me la paso retozando toda la semana con mi detalle y no llego a casa o finjo un viaje de emergencia…asi es mi vida…-contesto conforme Zafiro…

Sabes algo Saori quiere un hijo y yo no…-contesto Darien.

Mmm…la verdad es que me sorprendio cuando te conformaste con ella, digo no tengo nada en contra de ella…pero lo cierto es que pense que te casarias con Michiru…

Eso mismo me dijo Saori…pero la verdad es que no me senti atraido de esa forma por ella y ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Haruka…yo era la tapadera creo…-contesto Darien…

Vaya…de lo que se entera uno…pero puedo preguntarte algo muy personal…-Darien asintio…-eres Gay…-

El pelinegro se enojo y despues ambos rieron de buena gana…-cual es el chiste que no cuenta hermanos…-pregunto Kunzite mientras traia en brazos a su hermoso retoño…

Zafiro cree que soy gay…-contesto Darien mientras se quedaban callados, Kunzite era el hermano mayor y no le parecia gracioso eso que decian de su hermanito…

No creo que sea para reirse…pero bueno, espero que sea mejor su platica que esas tonterias no creo que a mama le encantaria saber de que estan hablando…por cierto Setsuna no vendra…-pregunto preocupado…

Si, creo que vendria despues de dejar a Jimmy en el aeropuerto…-contesto Zafiro…

Bueno que les parece si vamos a comer de una vez por todas…-dijo Luna orgullosa de ver a sus hijos contentos…-Dariencito quiero hablar contigo hijo…

Que paso madre…-contesto Darien serio, ya sabia que pasaria…

Nada hijo…-sus hermanos se adelantaron…-mira se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no seria bueno que ahora que Saori pues esta sin trabajo encarguen familia, me encantaria tener un clon tuyo en mis brazos…

Darien sintio un calor que le recorrio todo el cuerpo, en la vida se habia sentido tan molesto…-mama, creo que exactamente no es de tu incumbencia…

Luna se sintio como una suegra metiche de pronto…dios por que presionaba asi a Darien…-perdon hijo, es que Saori me comento que aun no deseabas encargar bebes…

Mira mama, lo que respecto mi esposa y a mi incumban son nuestros problemas…gracias…-Darien se paso el resto de la tarde incomodo.

Esa noche prefirio dormirse temprano y contestar con monosilabos a Saori…habia sido suficiente por esa semana para pelear…

Bien pues creo que es hora de presentarme con el personal del hospital, Hotaru avisale a Andrew que requiero a la gente en junta a las 11 am…-

Si…-la menuda mujer salio de la oficina para poder seguir con sus pendientes que eran un monton.

Junta…creo que esa mujer no es muy abusada despues de todo…nos cita a junta y si estamos en cirugia…que haremos…-dijo Darien molesto…

Como que es mas lista Darien, no hay cirugias hasta las 12 y es de Andrew…-contesto Taiky mientras miraba el pizarron…

Bueno creo que lo mejor sera caminar al matadero…-contesto Neflyte un poco aburrido…- entre mas rapido escuchemos el discurso mejor…

Los caballero esperaban un poco impaciente, Darien mas que todos, pues ahora conoceria a la culpable de que su esposa estuviera queriendo tener un bebe…

Hubo café y galletas para la junta, asi como agua…-Andrew saludo a todos.

Buenos dias caballeros, deseo presentarles a nuestra nueva directora de finanzas y administracion…

Serena aparecio con un traje color blanco para no desentonar con los doctores, su cabello estaba peinado en un perfecto moño alto, una falda un poco arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones del 15 …lo cierto es que era la belleza andando…

Algunas protuberancias agradecieron el hecho de que las batas guardaran esa privacidad.

Buenos dias mi nombre es Serena Smith estare frente al manejo del hospital como ustedes saben desde la semana pasada…tomen asiento por favor…-todos lo hiciero sin rechistar…

Tenemos un excelente plan de trabajo que inicio ya, se que algunos de ustedes esten incluso un poco molestos, pero requerimos que el hospital este a la altura de las necesidades de nuestros pacientes…cada uno de ellos se merece la mejor atencion, Hotaru por favor…-dijo Serena mientras apagaban la luz e iniciaba el plan de trabajo y la reestructuracion que se requeria del hospital.

Dios santo…Darien estaba absorto con esa mujer…parecia un angel caido del cielo…se dio cuenta de su suave perfume se esparcia por toda la oficina…

Ciertamente era una belleza y sin duda mas de uno caeria a sus pies…pero por dios…que diablos le pasaba el estaba casado…casado y ella estaria casada…quien seria el infeliz que estaria desposada a ella…

Bien, hablo al dialogo para si alguien quiero hacer sugerencias o tiene dudas al respecto…parecia que el gato les habia comido la lengua.

Perfecto Andrew por favor haz las presentaciones de nuestros nuevos compañeros…-dijo Serena logrando que el rubio se levantara e hiciera pasar a 5 personas que se integrarian al hospital..

Les presento a la Dra. Amy Mizuno ella estara a cargo del area de pediatria…-si que la conocia era una de las mejores doctoras del pais…-Amy saludo timidamente…

El es el Dr. Richard Bans estara a cargo del area de oncologia…-saludo con un buenos dias a todos…el tambien era de los mejores en su area.

Ella es la Dra. Mina Clears, estara en el area de urgencias junto con el Dr. Marco Di Lourss…-ambos saludaron con un buen dia…

El Dr. Yaten Smith, el estara a cargo del area de traumatologia…-saludo con un simple buen dia tambien…

La Dra. Setsuna Shields, ella estara en area de psiquiatria.- Darien se quedo sorprendido su hermana trabajaria en el mismo hospital que el y no le habia dicho…correcion le dijo que le tenia una sorpresa y si que era una de esas…su esposo Edward Tomoe trabajaba en ese hospital tambien…

Y la Dra. Michell Williams, ella estar en area de consulta…-contesto Andrew…

Bien pues quiero darles a todos la cordial bienvenida, me es grato ver caras conocidas, al igual que yo empezaremos una nueva reforma en el hospital, sean bienvenidos y al igual para todos estoy a su ordenes…-contesto Serena amblemente mientras levantaba la reunion, saliendo deprisa del lugar…

Ni que lo digas…dios creo que estoy enamorado de esa mujer…-contesto con un puchero comico el conquistador de Neflyte…-la verdad es que si me caso…

Por dios Nefy no seas patetico, esa clase de mujeres se casan con…esa clase de hombres…-señalo la foto de Seiya Trump, Cecilia Gomez una colega…-

Darien miro la revista y era verdad…lastima…respiro y salio de ahí tenia muchas cosas por hacer aun…en especial hablar con su hermana…

Me podrias decir como es que no me comentaste que estarias en el mismo hospital que yo…-pregunto Darien…

Bueno parece que lejos de darte gusto te causa dolor, pero esta bien…habia una vacante y me intereso…el sueldo es bueno y vuala…-contesto con una sonrisa…

Vaya eso si que es sorprendente, pero lo bueno es que estaras ahora cerca para vigilarte…-contesto con una sonrisa el pequeño Shields…

Bien pues creo que mas bien yo te tendre vigilado…pero bueno te apetece irnos a comer juntos…-contesto Setsuna…

Veo que fraternizas con el enemigo…-contesto con una sonrisa Tomoe…

Hola cariño…-ambos sonrieron, esos dos estaban tan enamorados como adolescentes…y sin prejuicios su hermana se habia enamorado en su juventud de un patan, que termino por dejarla con el paquete y meses despues habia fallecido de una sobredosis…

Sintio pena por ella siendo aun el un adolescente, pero eso si nunca dejo de estudiar graduandose con honores, el apoyo de sus padres sin duda fue un requisito clave…

Tiempo despues conocio a Tomoe de quien se enamoro profundamente y a el no le importo que tuviera un hijo de 6 años ya…increiblemente conquisto al hijo tambien con su presencia…

Y para Jeremias…apodado Jimmy el era su padre ahora que era un perfecto adolescente tenia mas similitudes con el con su hermana…

Eso era amor…pero que pasaba en su vida…que pasaba con el…

* * *

Saludos y gracias por leerme...


	4. HERMOSA

**CAPITULO 4**

**HERMOSA.**

Buenos creo que el avance con las renovaciones es bueno como vez tu Andrew…-la rubia estaba dispuesta a lograr los cambios en el hospital..

La verdad Serena es que estoy sorprendido como se va adaptando todo…estoy consiente de la inversión que se esta haciendo…tu padre si te dejo un buen de trabajo…-contesto con una sonrisa Andrew…

Lo se, pero esta bien todo como va, espero que pronto mi hermano se ponga las pilas y se adapte al nuevo trabajo…se que odia los escritorios y ama armar huesos…-contesto ella con una sonrisa…

Ni que hablar pero Yaten es el mejor…por cierto como están tus padres…-Serena suspiro…jamás se repondrían del fallecimiento de su hijo…su hermano Taylor…

La verdad es que poco a poco van saliendo, la muerte de mi hermano ha sido trágica desde cualquier ángulo…mas siendo el sucesor…pero espero no defraudar a mi padre…-contesto Serena convencida de no rendirse…

Lo se perfectamente, creo que tu eres capaz de eso y mas Serena…confió en ti…-esas palabras en verdad le alegraban el alma…

Gracias Andrew…quería preguntarte sobre algunos puntos que tengo aquí…-la rubia para sorpresa incluso de si misma no paraba en todo el día tenia trabajo atrasado de su papa y nuevo trabajo para ella.

Bendito sea el señor que al fin tomare alimentos…te parece si comemos en la fiosca…-un excelente restaurant italiano a escasos metros de hospital…-

Por dios parece que siempre mueres de hambre Taiky…pero vamos…-contesto Darién desanimado…llegaron al restaurant sentándose cómodamente, ordenaron su comida….

Que pasa…ya te vas a unir a mi club amigo…-contesto con una sonrisa el castaño…

Muy gracioso…-contesto Darién serio…

Ya suéltalo amigo…la verdad es que te ves pésimo con esa cara de molestia…-Darién miro a su colega.

Saori quiere tener un hijo y yo no…eso es lo que pasa y me convierte en el peor esposo del mundo…-contesto Darién ofuscado…

No lo creo…creo que un hijo es una responsabilidad enorme y si no estas preparado ella debe entenderlo...pero en tu caso…no se que decirte hermano…si quieres únete a mi club…-contesto con una sonrisa el buen Taiky, quien era felizmente divorciado como solía decir…

No eso no es el plan…pero bueno…-contesto Darién mientras Taiky se quedaba embobado…

Dios santo ese mujer es hermosa…cuanto daría por ser yo que fuera la dueña de mis quincenas…bueno mas bien de mis miserias porque con todo el dinero que ha de tener…lo mío seria como quitarle un pelo a un gato…-contesto con irreverencia el castaño…

Darién giro lentamente y la siguió con la mirada…efectivamente era una aparición, su piel blanca sin duda seria tan suave como aparentaba o mas…dios tenia unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo y un cabello como oro, se sentiría así de sedoso como parecía…

La verdad es que sintió una oleada de placer verla sin reservas…era hermosa…-amigo, cierra la boca por que te ves mal…-soltó Taiky trayéndolo a la realidad…

Sabes algo en ocasiones me pregunto se sentirá tener al lado una mujer así de hermosa…-soltó Taiky, mientras miraban sonreír a Serena con el Dr. Smith…suertudo pensaron…

Bien en todo caso espero que pronto empiece la acción…-contesto Yaten.

Hay hermano y yo que deseo que me ayudes a manejar el hospital…-contesto Serena…

La verdad es lo que desearía hacer, se que tu siendo la mas pequeña tendrías que haber tomado otras responsabilidades y no estas…pero dame tiempo para ponerme al corriente con el área y después yo mismo te diré quien será mi remplazo…-contesto Yaten.

No te preocupes se que piensas respecto a la administración del hospital y no te culpo…por que no mejor ordenamos…-la rubia había asumido antes incluso de terminar la carrera efectivamente como decía Yeten responsabilidades que como hermana menor no pensaría en manejar…

Pero, la vida había sido así después de asumir la parte que su hermano manejaba y después de haber sido asesinado…ella se vio en la necesidad de apoyar en esa parte a su padre…

Yaten estaba en el Londres trabajando y no podría asumir un cargo tan demandante para venir desde el otro continente por lo que la rubia se armo de valor y hasta la fecha lo manejaba perfectamente…

Aunado a eso la esposa del rubio también estaba sin opción de residir en el país…aunque tiempo después sobrevino su divorcio y el adiós temporal de Kate y sus hijos…

Dime como están los niños Yaten…-el peliplata evoco la imagen de sus retoños…

Bien, ya están enormes…su madre los mantiene bastante ocupados…pero siempre conversamos por el Facebook…quien diría que me volvería casi fan de esa red social…pero es la manera de mantenerme en contacto con ellos…-contesto Yaten…

Lo me que gusta es la disposición de Kate…sin duda la mentalidad de los europeos es distinta…si estuviera aquí…te sangraría la cartera cada mes…-contesto Serena divertida…

Lo se, pero la verdad es que es una excelente mujer…-contesto con añoranza Yaten.

Nunca me haz dicho por que se separaron…-contesto Serena tímida ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor…

Por que ella no deseaba venir a vivir a Norteamérica y creo que eso fue suficiente para separarnos…cuando yo deje américa para irme detrás de ella no hubo problema por que la amaba y vivíamos perfectamente, pero ella volver dejar su familia, trabajo y amigos como lo había hecho yo…no podía ser…

Lo lamento Yaten, la verdad es que ella siempre me pareció que te amaba…-contesto la romántica Serena.

Si aun nos amamos, pero ella no cederá a venir para acá, lo cierto es que ha sido doloroso…pero la distancia creo que curara las cosas…en fin…lo único que no puede curar es no tener a mis hijos…-contesto con un suspiro…

Bien, no es un día para ponernos tristes…-el mesero llego con los platillos solicitados, comieron con una amena conversación…

No se que hacer Michelle…Darién no quiere que tengamos un hijo…-contesto Saori agobiada…

La verdad es que no se si sea bueno que te diga esto…pero te lo dije amiga…-Saori la miro con reproche…- mira no te enojes conmigo pero lo cierto es que todos sabemos como es que se casaron y obviamente el te pidió un plazo… no creo que tampoco hubiera problema, te aconsejo que esperes y veras como el solo te pide un hijo…

No lo se Michelle…amo a Darién y…-contesto Saori ofuscada…

Y estas tan desesperada por que te ame que piensas que dándole un hijo lo hará…-contesto su amiga ante la mirada de sorpresa de Saori…

Es que me estoy hartando de esta situación Michelle…lo amo pero es mas frio que un hielo…me trata bien, me tiene todo lo que ocupo y mas…pero no su amor…-contesto triste Saori…

Lo se pero yo sabia que esto pasaría amiga, cuando te escuche que te conformarías con lo que el te diera la verdad pensé en que fracasaría y eso es cierto…no puedes con solo tu amor seguir adelante…lo lamento pero lo cierto es que no quiero que te conviertas en una mujer desesperada por que su marido te ame…tu aceptaste el paquete así…-contesto Michelle con la verdad en la boca…

Lo se…ahora veo que no es tan fácil, veo la relación de Zafiro y Petzie…ella siempre es tan fresca, tan buena onda con el…pero no se aman…tendré que hablar con ella para ver como ha sobrellevado una relación así…-contesto Saori mientras se levantaba y salía del café ante la cara de incomprensión de Michelle…

Estoy preocupada por ella…-pensó Michelle ante la escapada de Saori…

En verdad no me digas eso por dios…si…claro que no…el sábado sin falta ansió que nos veamos…bye…-Petzie colgó el celular…

Sra. la busca su cuñada la Sra. Saori…-dijo Martha la sirvienta.

Hazla pasar por favor…-contesto una alegre Petzie…

Hola espero no ser inoportuna…-contesto Saori mientras se saludaban…

No, toma asiento…-dijo Petzie mientras sazonaba la comida…-perfecto…pero cuéntame como te haz sentido ahora que estas en casa…

La verdad es que no tan bien Pet…no se si sea bueno que te pregunte algo tan intimo…pero…-

Perdón…bueno…si…albóndigas…si, bueno no importa…claro..-bye…-el semblante de Petzie cambio un poco y noto un dejo de tristeza…pero después sonrió nuevamente…

En que estábamos Saori…-le dijo mientras apagaba la parrilla y le servía un vaso de limonada…

Como le haces Petzie como puedes llevar esta carga…-pregunto la castaña…

A estar casada sin amar a Zafiro…-Saori asintió con un movimiento de cabeza…-yo no lo se, sabes son 10 años ya juntos…tenemos 4 hijos hermosos…

Pero vale la pena…-pregunto ella mientras ambas se miraban…

Mi historia es un poco diferente a la tuya…yo conocía a Zafiro de hacia algunos meses, yo era una mujer soltera…tenia un excelente trabajo y la verdad el era un novato…

Lo cierto es que era muy apuesto y todas caían a sus pies…a mi especialmente no me llamaba demasiado la atención yo en aquel entonces tenia una pareja estable y éramos felices…lo amaba…pero…rompimos por que tenia una amante…Gerald es el amor de mi vida pero me partió el corazón…-dijo con sentimiento Petzie.

Saori la miraba con melancolía, pobre en verdad había amado y le partieron el corazón en mil pedazos…

Digamos que en esas épocas, yo estaba mas joven y Zafiro era un premio para muchas mujeres…la verdad es que fue simple una noche de copas y vuala, el resultado que cambio mi vida para siempre…quede embarazada de gemelos…-dijo Petzite.

Pero no pensaste en ese momento tu quedarte con los chicos sola…-pregunto interesada Petzite.

Si…eso era exactamente lo que haría además no tendría el menor problema en convertirme en una madre soltera…creo que era lo que menos me podría preocupar el dinero…pero Zafiro no pensaba así…

Pensé que Artemis literalmente los había obligado a casarse por que tu estabas embarazada…-contesto Saori.

La verdad es que Luna es la mas convincente…yo lo vi así, nos casamos por bienes separados, vemos si funciona el relajo del matrimonio y si no esta el divorcio…pero no fue así; Artemis nos caso por bienes mancomunados, sin acuerdo de nada…nosotros fuimos los que hablamos y solucionamos las cosas entre los dos…así de fácil…-contesto Petzie.

La verdad es que no entiendo como han sobrevivido tantos años juntos…-contesto la castaña.

Pues no es fácil, los dos ponemos mucho empeño…aunque la verdad es cierto que lo quiero pero no es tan complejo…mira la cosa es sencilla…es un excelente padre de familia, dedicado a nuestros hijos y cuando estamos juntos compartimos todo muy bien…es todo…tengo lo que deseo y mas…solo eso…

Pero no amor…-completo Saori…

Pero para ti que es amor…un hombre celoso, que solo reclame y te haga sentirte tan mal que cuando no este contigo seas infeliz…eso para ti es el amor…-contesto con la verdad Petzie.

No así…pero…el amor para mi es la entrega de los dos personas y compartir todo…-contesto ensoñadora Saori…

Vaya que eres romántica…si puede que el amor sea así, con mucha pasión y mucha entrega…pero querida amiga los Shields no son de esos hombres…lamento que te casaras bajo circunstancias parecidas a mi…la única diferencia es que yo no tengo la esperanza…tu si…-dijo Petzie…

Pero tu tienes alguien…un amante…-pregunto la castaña…

Dios en verdad es necesario…-sonrió divertida, mientras evocaba la imagen de Aníbal…-mira yo vivo con muchas cosas en casa pocas veces tengo tiempo para mi y lo aprovecho…pero si tengo una persona con quien no necesariamente me acuesto siempre…lo que el me da es lo que Zafiro nunca hará…amor…-contesto Petzie.

Lo amas…?.-

Buena pregunta…pero si… si lo amo, amo su trato, sus detalles, sus palabras, su atención, su cariño, sus besos, su presencia, su aroma, su inteligencia, su paciencia y sobre todo…amo su comprensión y apoyo incondicional…-contesto Petzie con una enorme sonrisa…

Que complicado es todo esto, pensé que me aclararía las ideas pero me siento mas revuelta que nunca…-contesto la castaña…

Yo creo que Darién es parecido a Zafiro en haber escogido una pareja sin amor, por que le convenía …espero no te molestes…pero lo cierto es que tu mereces algo mejor...además seria bueno que vieras si en verdad vale la pena que tu no recibas lo que das…eres joven y sin duda puedes encontrar alguien que en verdad te ame…no me gustaría verte en mi situación…-contesto con verdad Petzie.

Pero por que no te divorcias…?, si estas con alguien por que no arriesgarte…-contesto Saori…

Sabes eso mismo pienso aun pero mis hijas son tan pequeñas que no creo que lo merezcan…eso es lo único que me detiene…-contesto Petzie.

Saori se sentía mas revuelta que nunca, tampoco Petzie podría ayudarla, era ella misma quien debía buscar la solución…y esa era amarlo sin condición…

Vaya que todo esto es un buen de dinero hermana, pero valdrá la pena Richard sin duda es el mejor…-dijo Yaten.

Lo se…por ello lo traje a trabajar…-afirmo Serena complacida por un cumplido de su hermano…

La tarde paso rápido…Serena estaba contenta por todo lo que significaba todos los cambios que estaban haciendo en el hospital…pero sin mas lo recordó…

Respiro hondo y trato de sonreír…dios aun dolía mucho…pero no podía detenerse…no lo haría mas…-Yaten entro al despacho para irse juntos y noto la cara de tristeza de su hermana…

Serena, no quiero que lo recuerdes…ellos están bien ahora..-dijo Yaten.

No puedo evitarlo…los extraño, es tan difícil perder a dos personas que amas en circunstancias tan lamentables…-dijo ella mientras sus lagrimas se asomaban discretamente…

Lo se…pero creo que el no desearía que estuvieras triste…te amaba y eso era lo único que puedes tener con seguridad…ahora estamos avanzando…que te parece si vamos por un par de cervezas…Amy también vendrá…-dijo Yaten tratando de hacer sonreír a su hermana…

La rubia se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió…-vamos pues…-ambos salieron de ahí para el bar que estaba cerca del hospital…

Siendo un día entre semana era un tanto extraño pero estaba lleno…se había dispuesto una amplia mesa donde ahora estaban Mina, Taiky, Darién, Richard y George…-

Que te parece ahora el hospital Mina…-preguntaba sonriente Taiky.

Creo que es sorprendente, estaba trabajando en Nuevo México y obviamente es una ciudad nueva por descubrir y a cierta manera mas tecnología de lo que podría ver…-confirmo la rubia mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza…

Vaya y de donde vienes Richard…-pregunto Darién…-

Vengo del Minnesota, al igual que Mina estamos adaptándonos, pero creo que es un hospital con un excelente personal…las implementaciones que hace Serena sin duda revolucionaran muchas cosas y mas en el área de oncología…-confirmo el…

Se conocen tiempo atrás…?.-pregunto el pelinegro interesado…

Si…la conozco de algunos años…-Richard no quiso externar nada mas…

Bueno…pensé que Amy vendría…no te comento nada…-pregunto Mina sonriente como era siempre…

Si me dijo que vendría con Yaten y Serena…mira ahí vienen…-Darién no se perdió cada detalle al lento andar de la rubia…sintió como cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionaba incluso siendo doloroso…dios esa mujer era hermosa…

Negó con la cabeza…el era casado…dios…pero la verdad era que desde el primer momento en que poso sus ojos en ella no se la había sacado de la cabeza…incluso antes de conocerla su nombre anunciaba a una diosa y ahora lo confirmaba…

Buenas noches…-saludos Serena mientras se quitaba el saco sentándose a un lado de Darién…mientras el se levantaba y le jalaba la silla.

Yaten saludo también sentando al lado de ella Amy…-que desean ordenar chicas…

Creo que una cerveza esta bien para no desentonar…-contesto Amy…

Pues que sean dos…Serena lo mismo de siempre…-pregunto el peliplata…

Si por favor..-Darién se sentía un bastante nervioso y sonreía un poco tímido…ella olía demasiado bien…no sabia como manejar las emociones que en el despertaba…

Hola…-dijo Serena mientras Darién se quedaba como adolescente sin ninguna palabra por decir…

* * *

Hola, espero les guste el capitulo...gracias por sus reviews...saludos...


	5. UNA MIRADA

**CAPITULO 5**

**UNA MIRADA**

Hola…-contesto timido Darien mientras Serena conversaba animadamente con Mina quien parecia que nadaba como pez en el agua, parecia que se conocian de toda la vida, nervios…estaba sudando ante la presencia de una mujer y que mujer…Taiky lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios…

En verdad…eso espero Mina…-el mesero llego con las cervezas y un Whisky para la rubia…Darien incluso se sorprendio ver a una chica con una bebida asi de fuerte pero cada quien…

Salud por las nuevas adecuaciones al hospital…-dijo Yaten…-y por mi hermana para que sea una excelente administradora…- todos dijeron salud…

Darien se quedo pensando pero no sabia que eran hermanos claro Yaten Smith…-en ocasiones se me olvidan cosas tan simples…

Perdon…-pregunto la rubia mientras ambos se miraban…Serena se quedo maravillada con ese hermoso color de ojos, le echo un rapido vistazo al hombre que tenia enfrente y la verdad era total…era increiblemente atractivo…se le seco un poco la boca al notarlo…dios…se le acelero un poco el pulso…

No…me creeras que no habia hilado mi cabeza que ustedes eran hermanos…-Serena lo miro divertida, en verdad que tambien tenia una risa encantadora y era sin duda un medico excelente, un famoso cardiologo…

Me gustaria que mañana me visitarias a mi oficina, desearia preguntarte cuales serian las necesidades que tienes en el area…no se informarme un poco mas…-contesto ella.

Darien sentia que su corazon latia un poco acelerado se sentia nervioso…-bien…a que hora estaria bien…-

A las 11 am me parece perfecto…-contesto Serena…-la velada fue minima, una hora y despues cada uno partio a su casa…

Saori estaba sentada frente al televisor eran la medianoche y Darien tenia el celular apagado…se habia preocupado malamente le habia marcado a Lita para enterarse que estaba en el bar de siempre con la nueva jefa…esa misma por la que la habian despedido…

El pelinegro noto que estaba la luz encendida de la pequeña sala…respiro un par de veces…estos dias habian sido un pequeño suplicio…no habia querido discutir con su esposa…

Pero Serena…dios santo la traia metida en la mente …pero el era un hombre casado…que podria esperar…salio del coche sin esperar nada mas que un simple como te fue…

Pero fue todo lo contrario; abrio la puerta de la casa…sencilla pero a gusto completamente de ella…ahora miraba muchas cosas que no le gustaban en especial tantas flores…pateo sin querer una maceta…

Vaya…hasta que apareces…-dijo con resentimiento Saori…

Ya te hacia dormida Saori…-contesto de manera natural Darien.

Pues he de decirte que no…resulta ser que mi esposo siempre llega antes de las 9 y pues no…llego pasada la media noche…reverenda diferencia…-dijo con sarcasmo ante una sonrisa de enfado de Darien…

No quiero pelear estoy cansado…-contesto el pelinegro con sinceridad…

Es cierto que estabas con la nueva dueña en una reunion…-dijo con sarcasmo la castaña…

Si, algunos colegas estabamos ahí comentando las nuevas reformas que le estan haciendo al hospita, es todo…-contesto enfadador de ese absurdo interrogatorio.

No me digas y por que hueles a perfume de mujer…-Darien apenas se dio cuenta de que era verdad se le habia impreganado el aroma de ella en la ropa…aspiro discretamente y era cierto…vino a su mente un recuerdo agradable…

Tal vez porque estabamos todos sentados juntos…-contesto sin mas explicacion…

No sera que tu nueva jefa lo que busca es enredarte con sus absurdos encantos…-Darien se molesto con una facilidad increible…

Mira Saori creo que toda esta reclamadera es muy absurda…Sali con mis compañeros y no creo que tengas la necesidad de estar molestando gente para ubicarme cuando sabes perfectamente que siempre llego…-contesto con molestia Darien.

Ahh! En serio…pues lo cierto es que haz estado muy raro ultimamente no sera que estas encantado con esa mujerzuela…-grito la castaña mientras lagrimas salian por sus mejillas.

En verdad es necesario que escuche tus necedades…tuvo un turno de 12 horas Saori…asi que lo que menos deseo es pelear contigo…soy tu esposo eso querias no…aquí estoy…buenas noches…-dijo Darien fastidiado…

No…yo queria que me amaras…eso quiero Darien…eso…-contesto Saori…

Darien se sintio mal por ella…pero eso no era posible…-creo que tu sabias cual era mi posicion…ahora estoy a tu lado…

Sin mas la dejo parada frente a la escalera…la castaña sentia como su corazon se apretaba fuerte…sentia como si algo pronto le quitara la escasa paz que tenia en su matrimonio…

Debia conocer a Serena Smith…eso haria conocer a esa mujer…

Darien se metio a la ducha, sintio como sus pensamientos no eran racionales…pensaba en la suave piel de Serena, en sus labios rosados, en su cabello de oro, en el suave aroma de su perfume, en el toque de su piel…dios era una delicia..sintio como su amigo despertaba…era doloroso...se dio una buen baño de agua fria para descansar…

Despues de eso no miro a Saori en la cama por lo que opto por dormir…esperaba con ansias el dia siguiente…estaria cerca de ella…se sentia como un estupido adolescente…

Se quedo dormido inmediatamente…Serena llego con calma a su casa…le aturdia vivir sola…recuerdos dolorosos se perfilaban en la soledad…

Pero una imagen le hizo salir de esos recuerdos…Darien Shields…era atractivo y fuerte e inteligente…pero su unico error era ser casado…lo unico que sabia era que su esposa habia sido despedida…no mas…

Se metio a bañar y no le dio mas vuelta a la idea de nada…lo unico que sabia era que le gustaba…

Darien se levanto y se percato de que Saori no estaba dormida…pero la cama estaba caliente aun…se metio al baño, bajo inusualmente mas arreglado que otros dias…no estaba en casa…no se preocupo mucho seguramente estaria en el gimnasio…no penso mucho y se fue al trabajo mas tarde hablaria con ella.

Serena se sentia nerviosa…esa sensacion de que algo cambiaria su vida…sintio temor ya le habia pasado y apenas se estaba recuperando de ello…

No penso mas en ello…la vida estaba ahí y ella deberia vivirla…se bajo de su coche y camino lentamente, en ocasiones desearia no tener que usar unos tacones tan altos…pero eran hermosos…

Darien se estaciono y se bajo de su coche…se dio cuenta de que Serena lo miraba directamente…dios esa mujer era hermosa, con su cabello en una coleta alta, esas piernas tan largas y esa piel tan suave y sus ojos…

Buenos dias Dr. Chiba…-saludo Serena mientras se emparejaban al paso…

Buen dia Lic. Smith…-contesto el con una sonrisa cautivadora, entraron en perfecto silencio, mientras los demas los miraban con recelo…

Lamentable…creo que hacen una linda pareja…-dijo Lita ante la mirada de reproche de Andrew…

Por dios mujer el esta casado…-contesto el rubio ante la sonrisa de su esposa.

Lo se…pero no hay duda que esa mujer si le vendria bien a nuestro amigo Darien…Saori es muy…muy…-

No quiero saberlo asi que ahorrate ese comentario…-dijo Andrew mientras sonreian.

Darien y Serena entraron al ascensor en silencio…-cual piso..-señalo el pelinegro…

Voy al 3…-contesto Serena…-el tecleo el piso y posterior el suyo…

Darien se inundio del suave aroma del perfume de ella…sintio placer incluso de imaginar la frescura de su piel contra la de el…

Bueno que tenga buen dia Dr., espero que no olvide nuestra cita…-dijo Serena..

No…ahí estare…-contesto Darien arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba con atencion el caminar de la rubia…un hermoso trasero…se sintio avergonzado de si mismo, pues en la vida se habia fijado en una mujer de esa forma…

Por dios hija…no pense que Darien pasara por una etapa asi…sabes es normal que los hombres se miren en ocasiones con aprietos por lo general mi Darien es muy tranquilo…esta actitud que me dices hace que desconozca a mi hijo…-contesto Luna incomoda…

El esta muy raro conmigo…no se que le pasa…ayer llego pasada la medianoche un poco bebido y oliendo a perfume de mujer…imaginate luna como me siento…sumado con el hecho de que no quiere que tengamos un hijo…-contesto con lagrimas en los ojos Saori…

Lo lamento mucho…lo unico de debo decirte es que cuentas con mi apoyo…se que es un buen hijo por lo tanto sera un buen esposo…-contesto Luna desesperada…

Lo se pero…ahora desde que me despidieron el esta muy raro…no se que pensar…-contesto Saori.

Creo que lo mejor sera que te calmes…no solucionas nada con llorar hija…a un hombre lo endulzas con atenciones…si estas con actitud de reproche el se enojara mas…-contesto Luna…

Artemis escuchaba detrás de la puerta se lamento por lo que Saori pasaba…pero Darien era su hijo…se pregunto si haber dejado que su esposa insistiera en que formara una familia con esa mujer en verdad era bueno….

Serena leia sus correos y contestaba otros…tenia mucho trabajo…sinto como sus tripas cobraban vida…tenia hambre y casi eran las 11 am…seria bueno salir a desayunar…pero tenia una cita con el Dr. Shields…

Sintio como la piel se le erizaba solo al evocar su recuerdo…dios era un hombre en verdad atractivo…ahora sabia que estaba casado con Saori Watts…según su evaluacion era un poco distraida con sus pacientes…su especialidad era en pediatria una area importante…

Tenian un año casados y las malas lenguas indicaban que su matrimonio era de conveniencia…que pesado tener que casarse por obligacion y no por amor…

Suspiro un par de veces y se levanto por una botella de agua…abrio el frigobar sacando la fresca botella…-dios muero de hambre…

Perdon…-contesto Darien mientras ella brincaba del susto…- disculpe Lic. Smith, toque un par de veces y no me abria…no queria asustarla…-contesto con verdad Darien.

No, se preocupe Dr. Pase, estaba pensando en otros asuntos…-en el…-pase tome asiento…

Escuche que tiene hambre que tal si la invito a desayunar…-dijo Darien con caballerosidad…

Serena lo miro mientras le intrigaba ese hombre…parecia inocente…pero todo apuntaba a que era un peligro completo…-me parece una buena idea…

Darien sonrio mientras ella, bebio agua de su botella y la dejo en la mesa, tomo su bolso y sin mas salieron de la oficina…-saldre a desayunar Hotaru, cualquier cosa me marcas al radio…

Si Lic. Smith…-contesto con formalidad la pelinegra mientras los miraba salir…

Con permiso Hotaru…-dijo Darien mientras escoltaba a la bella rubia, ante la atenta mirada de la gente que a su paso los miraba platicar amenamente…

Michelle una de las enfermeras y amiga de Saori se percato de ello…sin duda formaban una pareja linda…pobre de su amiga…se dio cuenta de la sonrisa tan natural de ambos en especial de el…incluso se sentia una energia agradable…

Sintio pesar por Saori…pero el destino en ocasiones llega en el lugar menos esperado y sabia que ese no era el destino de ella…incluso la misma Saori lo sabia…pero la obsesion por tener a Darien ahora la mantenia en ese lugar…

Te apeteceria ir al Chai…es un lugar agradable y rico…-dijo Darien…

Si…me gusta mucho…-confirmo Serena con una sonrisa…-ambos salieron al estacionamiento…le abrio al puerta del deportivo y salieron del hospital…

Llegaron en silencio al lugar…el valet abrio la puerta de la rubia y ambos entraron al restaurant, los atendieron amablemente…Serena pidio una pita pavo y un capuchino, Darien una pita de pollo y un café americano…

Me encanta este lugar…solia venir con mis amigas cuando estaba en la ciudad…-contesto con anhelo la rubia…

Yo tambien acudi aquí con algunos colegas de la universidad…en ocasiones no se cuenta uno de como el tiempo pasa tan deprisa…-contesto Darien…

Lo se, pero bueno me encantaria saber por que medicina…-una buena pregunta para iniciar una conversacion.

Es la primera vez que una mujer me cuestiona por que mi profesion…pero lo cierto esta en que mis padres son abogados cuentan con un bufette…si que por regla seria abogado como los demas…pero lo pase por alto…los estudios me gustaban y en la medicina encontre ese sentido…-Serena lo miraba con interes.

Desde pequeño me interese en la biologia, ya sabes abria ranas, ratas…con tal de ver sus organos y el funcionamiento…mi padre me encauso y vuala…siempre me apasiono el corazon…era el organo mas interesante…por eso me especialize en ello…-contesto Darien.

Que curioso…creo que naciste para ser medico…-ambos sonrieron mientras les llevaban el desayuno…

La charla era bastante agradable…Serena y Darien no podrian negar que habia quimica entre ambos y era tan palpable para ellos que como para la gente que los miraba…

Vaya que es una sorpresa verte por estos lares Serena Shields…ademas muy bien acompañada…pareciera que haz olvidado al podre Black…-dijo con sorna Beryl Streep…

Ella era una de esas amigas de sociedad quien siempre sintio envidia de la rubia…se mofaba cuanto podia de ella…

Buen dia Beryl…es un placer saludarte…-contesto la rubia mientras seguia conversando con Darien quien solo miro a la pelirroja con desden.

Soy Beryl Streep, amiga de Serena…como te llamas…-se presento sola ante la cara de disgusto del mismo Darien…

Disculpe pero no creo que sea educado intervenir en una conversacion ajena…-dijo Darien ante la mirada de sorpresa de las dos mujeres.

Como quieras…total se que despues que te aburras de la nerd de Serena tarde que temprano buscaras accion…llamame…-contesto con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con sus datos…

Serena la miro con desden…siempre era asi de ofrecida…en algun momento de su vida la habia echo sentir mal…pero ahora no le permitia eso…

Lamento esto…-contesto Serena con pesar…

No te preocupes…creo que esta un poco desesperada por atencion…-dijo Darien…-Bien sera mejor que pidamos la cuenta, ha sido agradable que aceptaras mi invitacion y ahora ya tienes otra perspectiva del area de cardiologia, espero que despues me des una buena noticia…-reafirmo el pelinegro.

Creo que si…-salieron del restaurant comodamente, siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia, llegaron contentos, relajados…al entrar al hospital se despidieron con una sonrisa…

Vaya parece que estas contenta Serenita…-dijo Michiru al verla llegar a la oficina…

Si…quien no esta contenta cuando haz desayunado tan bien…-dijo la rubia

Y acompañada…cierto…?.-miro a Michiru y se sonrojo…-sabes Darien es un excelente medico y un excelente amigo…lo unico que no me gusta de el es su esposa…

Pero por que…si se caso por amor…creo que no tiene nada de malo…-dijo Serena mientras colgaba su bolsa y se quitaba el saco..

Ahí esta el detalle…pero bueno sera mejor que veamos lo que me solicitaste…-la rubia asintio…

Darien trabajo el resto de la tarde con un humor de las mil maravillas…recordaba a Serena y su presencia….

Claro estaba que no la conocia bien, pero le parecia una mujer inteligente, lista, trabajadora, responsable y hermosa como una diosa griega…santo cielo…

Un dólar por tu pensamiento…-dijo Andrew sacandolo de sus pensamientos…

Muy gracioso Drew…que pasa…-contesto Darien mientras se quitaba las gafas…

No lo se dime tu…-contesto el rubio…

Nada…por que tanto misterio amigo, siempre eres directo…-

Te gusta Serena cierto…-la pregunto le cayo un poco de sorpresa…

Soy casado lo recuerdas…-contesto Darien.

No me haz contestado la pregunta…-el pelinegro titubeo un poco ante la pregunta incomoda de su amigo…

Si…me gusta…-ambos se quedaron serios…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo la historia ya empieza a tener cuerpo...muchas intrigas y verdades están por salir...gracias por sus reviews me ayudan para poder escribir...Saludos...


	6. ME GUSTA

**CAPITULO 6**

**ME GUSTA**

Andrew lo miro fijamente y sonrio…en verdad no deseaba estar en sus zapatos…su amor por Lita era algo muy diferente el se habia enamorado, le habia hecho la corte, se casaron felices y tenian 3 divinos retoños…no habia espacio para nadie mas…

Sabes algo Darien lo unico que puede decirte es que no lastimes a Saori ella te ama…-dijo con pesar el rubio.

No malinterpretes las cosas Drew, una mujer te puede gustar, pero nada pasara…ella es una mujer que esta demasiado lejos de mi alcanze…ademas yo no puedo ofrecerle nada y ella ni siquiera tiene interes…-contesto el pelinegro…

Bien que te parece si vemos al Sr. Ramirez, creo que no ha seguido tus recomendaciones…-ambos caminaron hacia el consultorio.

Buenos dias pense que te habias olvidado por completo de mi…-saludo Seiya…

Dios se me paso que hoy llegabas…-ambos se saludaron ante la mirada fija de Hotaru…ese tipo era un bastante arrogante…pero guapisimo…

Hotaru estare con Seiya en una junta, no me pases llamadas por favor…-ambos entraron a la oficina entre risas…

Por lo que veo si te quieren en el hospital, esa chica parece un agente del FBI, me interrogo de manera perspicaz, le falto poco para que me revisara…-dijo Seiya mientras tomaba asiento…

Gustas algo de tomar…-el pelinegro acepto una botella de agua, no podria negar que la rubia estaba mas hermosa que nunca…

Sabes te vez algo diferente…como que te haz hecho algo…-

Nada…mas bien creo que me pinte…-contesto ella mientras Seiya lo notaba…se habia arreglado un poco mas de lo normal…

Te prefieron natural, creo que eres hermosa como sea…pero sin duda el maquillaje te transforma…-contesto el mientras la rubia se ruborizaba un poco.

Bueno que te parece si me vas comentando lo que requiero…-dijo Serena.

Como siempre directa…-contesto Seiya…-durante el resto de la tarde se la paso ocupada con el, ya que le explico cada detalle de su nueva adquisicion.

La noche habia llegado sin rechistar…Darien se sentia agotado el dia estuvo lleno de emergencias…pero al recodar a la rubia parecia que todo valia la pena…

Se sintio lleno de culpa, en todo caso deberia de acordarse de su esposa Saori no de Serena…-dios tengo mi cabeza llena un lio…

Creo que somos ya dos Darien…-contesto Serena mientras el se quedaba mudo de la impresión de tenerla nuevamente frente a el…

Perdon, creo que pensaba en voz alta…-

Creo que tambien yo…pero nada mas bueno que llegar a casa y descansar o no…-pregunto la rubia perspicaz…

Darien recordo la cantaleta de Saori y la verdad es que ahora mismo no aplicaba esa frase de nada como el hogar…- disto un poco de eso…

Bueno, en todo caso gracias por el desayuno estuvo muy rico…-contesto Serena con una sonrisa, la verdad era que ese habia sido un buen dia para ella, Darien era el perfecto caballero…aun asi estaba casado…

No…por nada Serena fue un placer que aceptaras mi invitacion…-

Que tal, sera mejor que nos vayamos no…-dijo Seiya ante la mirada de Darien quien sintio un calor extraño recorrerle por las venas y crecio mas cuando tomo del brazo a la rubia quien solo asintio.

Nos vemos Darien…-Seiya se limito a despedirse con un simple movimiento de cabeza…sintio como se le erizaba la piel al ver la fria mirada de ese hombre…

Quien es el…-pregunto Seiya mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia…

Es el Dr. Shields…-contesto Serena mientras el chofer les abria la puerta del coche…

Darien la miro sonriendo con el tal Seiya…se sintio decepcionado pero la realidad era que ambos estaban solteros…el no…llego a su auto y salio del estacionamiento bastante molesto…

Su celular sono un par de veces…era su mama…-si mama que pasa…

Darien, espero que lo que estas haciendo no tenga repercusiones serias…ven que Saori esta desecha…-el pelinegro no comprendia que pasaba…

De que hablas madre…?.-

Como de que hablo…tienes una aventura con una de esas mujerzuelas…-Darien sintio un coraje inmenso…-

En un momento llego madre y creo que hablaremos…-colgo el telefono y se dirigio a casa de sus padres…esa noche temblaria…

Dios estuvo todo delicioso…espero que cada noche que pase en la Manhattan me atiendas asi de bien…-dijo Seiya mientras tomaba una copa de vino…

Lo se…es un restaurant agradable y sencillo…-contesto Serena…

Sabes…me encanta que tu compañía y desearia decirte que me interesas de manera personal…se que nos conocemos desde hace mucho y quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de salir contigo…me encantas…-Serena sin mucho esfuerzo recordo a Darien…

El pelinegro llego a casa de su madre, Artemis estaba en el porche de la casa tomandose un te…-Darien quisiera que hablaramos antes de que entres alla…

Darien lo miro muy tranquilo…-sientate por favor…-el pelinegro lo hizo…

No se que pase entre tu esposa y tu…lo unico que quiero es que no lastimes a esa mujer…si no la amas divorciate hijo…-dijo Artemis mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con reproche…

Creo que tus palabras carecen de mucho sentido padre…no eran tu y mi madre quienes insistian en que me casara con Saori por que según ustedes era la mejor pareja que podria tener…

Artemis lo miro con sopresa…su hijo ahora les reprochaba lo que era verdad…lo presionaron hasta el limite…-lo lamento Darien…

No hay nada que lamentar…yo arreglare mis asuntos y no te metas en ello…-Darien se levanto y entro a la casa dejando a su padre preocupado…

Se escuchaban algunos sollozos…esa era Saori…sintio como se le erizaba la piel, pero no por el supuesto dolor de su mujer…si no de rabia…habia armado todo un show para parecer la victima como siempre de todo…pero ya no funcionaria con el…ya no…

Por dios Darien que horas son de llegar…creo que me debes una explicacion por todo lo que estas haciendo sufrir a la pobre de Saori…-dijo Luna con reproche ante la cara de enfado del pelinegro.

Ahora que pasa Saori…-dijo Darien con un tono de voz molesto…

Que pasa…perdon…no sera que mejor te lo preguntamos a ti…dime quien era la mujer con la que desayunabas en el Chai…-Darien se quedo inexpresivo, despues de unos momentos se rio.

Por eso haces todo este escandalo…dios eres patetica Saori…sabes algo piensa lo que desees a mi ya no me chantajeas con tus lagrimas…ademas la mujer con la que desayunaba es una dama…-dijo el pelinegro logrando sacar de quicio a Saori…

Eres un malnacido…-Darien sintio como su mejilla ardia intesamente…luna solo atino a llevarse las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.

No es la forma de arreglar las cosas Saori…-dijo Luna molesta al ver como su hijo era abofeteado.

No me importa… es por ella que no quieres que tengamos hijos…esa es la mujer con la que te estas revolcando no es asi Darien…-grito con furia Saori quien parecia desquiciada…

Esta madre es la verdadera Saori…esta es la mujer con la que tu me obligaste a casar…creo que estaras satisfecha de que sea infeliz no…solo una cosa te dire madre, los problemas que tenga con Saori son nuestros…

Luna lo miraba con temor…su hijo estaba molesto como jamas lo habia visto…

Asi que te exijo que te mantegas al margen de todo esto y que no vuelvas a meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden y a ti Saori sera mejor que subas a tu coche y te vayas a la casa…creo que por hoy te haz lucido con tu show…a mi me importa un comino lo que creas o no…pero la verdad es que tan rapido me di cuenta de que el peor error de mi vida fue casarme contigo y no te permito que hables mal de la mujer con la que te llenas la boca…

Por que me haces esto Darien…dime por que si tu y yo estabamos bien hace un par de meses…desde que me dieron de baja eres otra persona…-dijo Saori entre lagrimas…

Sabes algo…no tengo ganas de decirte mis asuntos…lo unico que quiero es descansar tuve un dia pesado y con todos tus escandalos me tienes harto…esto fue el colmo Saori…siempre procure darte todo y nunca te ha faltado nada…pero la verdad es que estoy harto, solo quieres pelear…no cuentes conmigo para ello…-contesto Darien mientras salia de la casa…

Darien…darien por favor…-Saori parecia llorana detrás del pelinegro quien subio mas que molesto al auto saliendo rapidamente de ahí…

Dios…he perdido a mi esposo por esa zorra…-dijo Saori ante la mirada de lastima de luna…

Creo que lo mejor sera que se den un tiempo para ver si en verdad su matrimonio funciona…o cortar por lo sano…-dijo Artemis ante la mirada de reproche de Saori…

Esta se quedo callada y salio tambien del lugar furiosa por no conseguir lo que buscaba, sabia que Darien se le estaba yendo de las manos y no podria dejarlo ir…era suyo…

Seiya…me siento halagada por lo que me dices, pero ahora mismo trato de arreglar un poco mi vida…tu sabes que paso y la verdad es que no estoy con animos de iniciar un romance…-contesto Serena melancolica…

Lo se…pero no puedes cerrarte al amor, creo que seria un desperdicio que una mujer tan hermosa como tu se quede sola…-contesto con verdad Seiya…

Ni es mi intencion…pero sin duda te tendre presente cuando crea que es el tiempo de rehacer mi vida…-contesto la rubia…

Bien, entonces sera mejor que pida la cuenta es tarde y la verdad es que estoy cansado…-ambos se despidieron como los buenos amigos que eran.

Serena llego a su casa y se sentia mas que agotada…descansar era una excelente opcion…se sentia tan rara ese dia lo habia disfrutado de una manera especial al lado de Darien…

Tan solo decir su nombre hacia que se le erizara la piel…en verdad era un hombre atractivo y su presencia le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago…pero era casado…

El destino era curioso en ocasiones…cuando penso que podria haber una oportunidad…dios lo habia pensado una oportunidad de rehacer su vida…el no podia…

Se dio un baño de agua fria para pensar las cosas bien y no darse de topes…dios santo…

Darien estaba haciendo su maleta…estaba harto de Saori en esas semanas parecia esponga…absorbia toda la informacion para echarla en cara…

Que haces Darien…por que…-decia la castaña escandalizada.

Maletas…-contesto secamente el pelinegro…

Por que hace algunos dias estabamos muy bien…estabamos contentos…-dijo Saori…

Si, todo marchaba como siempre…-contesto molesto el pelinegro.

Dime que hice…-solto Saori…

Nada…todo esto es mi culpa Saori…-contesto Darien con sinceridad mientras seguia sacando sus cosas…

Por que…dime una razon Darien…-

Por la unica razon por la que no mereces pasar por esto Saori…tu lo sabes…

No lo se…-contesto ofuscada Saori…

No te quiero lastimar mas por favor…-Darien cerro sus maletas ante la desesperacion de la que aun era su esposa…

Por que…por esa mujer que se te ha metido…Darien ella es una ilusion…yo soy real, soy tu esposa…siempre he estado a tu lado y te amo…-

No es por ella ni por nadie mas Saori…es por mi…-contesto Darien mientras salia de la habitacion…

Por que, podemos arreglarlo…llegar a un acuerdo…-contesto Saori…

Lo siento Saori…pero yo no te amo…eres una excelente mujer, pero yo no creo que merezcamos vivir asi…sin luz…

Eso no es verdad vivimos bien nos queremos…dios no me hagas esto por favor Darien tu eres mi vida…-decia desesperada Saori…

No soy tu vida…tu eres tu vida…nadie mas, lo lamento pero no puedo seguir con esto…-dijo Darien.

Pero que pasara solo sera un tiempo…dime…-Saori se sentia desesperada, ahora si le habia salido bastante caro el teatrito.

Quiero el divorcio…-la castaña lo nego con la cabeza…

Nunca…hasta que la muerte nos separa Darien…-dijo enojada la castaña…-tu lo juraste en al Iglesia…

Lo lamento…pero no puedo mantenerlo…-sin mas arrojo las maletas al coche mientras lo miraba partir…-

Dios Santo como podria pasarle todo esto justamente…ahora donde iria..

Darien salio molesto por la actitud de sus padres…pero el del problema era el…

El habia decidido aceptar sin rechistar los planes de sus padres; no habia dicho que no…si eso hubiere pasado las cosas no estarian asi de mal…

Lo lamentaba por Saori y se sentia el peor hombre de todos…pero la verdad era que seria mas patan haciendola vivir en un matrimonio falso…

Ahora pensaba por que el habia tomado tal decision…

En verdad que desearia que las cosas fueran de esa manera…pero ni hablar…-

Si…espero que pronto quede todo instalado Serena…pero dime como vas con tu terapia…-pregunto Richard.

Bien…creo que a final de cuentas el tiempo si cura las cicatrices …pero lo unico que cuenta es que ahora estoy aquí viviendo dia a dia…-contesto la rubia…

Y el amor…cuando sera que te daras la oportunidad de tenerlo…creo que tienes en verdad una paleta de opciones bastante amplia y no podras negarlo…-

La verdad es que me interese en una persona…pero no es la correcta…-contesto con un leve rubor Serena.

mmm…nada es imposible en esta vida Sere, si no luchas por eso…

Es casado…-Richard no se sorprendio, pero la verdad es que ella merecia algo mejor.

Creo que es dificil…pero yo que puedo decirte…que tal Seiya…-

El me cae bien…pero no hay esa quimica que necesita una pareja…en fin…-contesto la rubia…

Entonces nos vemos mas al rato tengo que dar la ronda con mis pacientes…-Richard siguio su camino.

Serena llego a su oficina, pensando en el…se sentia culpable como era posible que le gustara un hombre casado, no es que se escandalizara pero no era lo correcto, a final de cuentas ella tambien era mujer…

Pero lo cierto era que le gustaba y le gustaba mucho…

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios…esto se pondra mas intenso…


	7. EN PROCESO

**CAPITULO 7 **

**EN PROCESO**

Me gusta…me gusta…-dijo Serena en voz alta…

Quien es el afortunado Serena…-completo Michiru ante una rubia intensamente sonrojada…

Que pena contigo…estaba pensado en voz alta…pasa por favor…-Mich se sento y le regalo una sonrisa…

Por favor cuentame no me tengas en ascuas…-dijo al cabo de un silencio prolongado…

Es solo una ilusion… es todo…-contesto la rubia con negativa…

No se si lo sea asi…pero creo que tu puedes conseguir al hombre que desees…-y eso ambas lo sabian, Serena era una mujer inteligente, independiente, con gran espiritualidad y era una mujer bella.

Es casado…-

Mmm…sabes en ocasiones las tentaciones vienen de no sabe uno donde…pero tu primo siempre ha sido mi unica tentacion…-ambas rieron por el comentario…-que piensas hacer este fin de semana.

No mucho…creo que tengo que ir a visitar a mis padres, tal vez me pase al panteon…no lo se…-contesto triste la rubia…

Sabes no creo que sea bueno que te encierres, Haruka tendra un evento mañana por la noche siendo sabado, pues el domingo descansarias, que tal si nos acompañas, habra chicos guapos y sin compromiso…claro esta solo para divertirnos…como vez?.- Michiru le insistia contenta.

Bueno…dejame pensarlo…la verdad es que tengo una flojera enorme salir creo que me he desacostumbrado completamente de esas fiestas…pero estaria divertido no…-ambas mujeres se vieron..

No pierdes nada, ademas podemos tomarnos unos driks para celebrar que estamos nuevamente juntos como en los viejos tiempos…-contesto Mich…

Bueno esta bien, sera formal o algo asi…por que tiene mucho que no me compro un vestido…-

Si es formal…para que te vayas linda, linda…-contesto Mich mientras salia de la oficina…

Serena se quedo pensando que no seria tan mala idea salir, ademas no perdia nada en tomarse unas bebidas entre amigos…-

Vaya que te ves raro…paso algo Darien…-el pelinegro no habia podido dormir de la culpabilidad que sentia.

Me separe de Saori…-contesto el pelinegro Michiru noto la culpabilidad en su voz…

Vamos a mi oficina te parece…-el pelinegro la siguio, ella estaba incluso mas sorprendida que Darien…cerro y el tomo asiento…

No se como pasaron las cosas…solo se que me enfade de vivir atado a alguien a quien no amo Michiru…sabes encontre a la mujer que me describiste…por ella siento en cada fibra de mi ser todo lo que haz dicho…

Mich lo miraba asombrada…en verdad que esa mujer lo habia amarrado con solo verse…santa madre de dios…-no puedo creerlo Darien…la verdad es que estas en una posicion complicada mas no dificil…le haz pedido la separacion…

Si…ayer fue el colmo, creo que tambien me separare de mi familia…jamas me di cuenta de cuan manipulados los tenia hasta ayer…pero solo depende de mi hacer las cosas bien…creo que si puedo…-contesto el pelinegro convencido y Mich lo conocia muy bien una vez que el tomaba una decision nadie lo hacia cambiar de opinion…

Creo que las cosas no seran complicadas para ti…las hara complicadas ella...-contesto con verdad Michiru…

No lo se…pero no quiero nada, que se quede con todo…-contesto con enfado…

Ya haz iniciado el tramite…-pregunto Michiru…

Si, ya me cite con mi hermano Zafiro y creo que todo sera mas rapido…eso me dijo anoche que nos vimos…-comento Darien…

Echale ganas y no te sientas mal por ella…creo que sentirte culpable no resolvera nada tienes que ver las cosas friamente…-contesto ella…

Lo se y tratare de hacerlo…-confirmo Darien.

Que te parece si mañana te invito al evento de galardon donde premiaran a Haru…no te vendria distraerte un poco es un evento formal y estaran algunos amigos…creo que seria un poco de distraccion…-contesto Michiru…

Darien se quedo callado pensandolo…pero no estaria mal…-si a que hora…

A las 9 en el Hotel Hamilton del centro…-dijo Mich.

Ahí estare, sera mejor que me vaya tengo una cirugia en una hora…

Lo lamento mucho Saori que puedo decirte yo…-contesto Petzie con lastima…

En verdad no se que hacer…tengo mucho miedo no quiero quedarme sin mi marido lo amo…-contesto Saori.

Mira, lo unico que se es que en ocasiones es mejor cortar las cosas por lo sano para que tu puedas hacer tu vida…se que me ves a mi y piensas que es posible tener un matrimonio por conveniencia…pero en ocasiones no es tan facil…-contesto Pet.

Por que…-pregunto Saori intentando de convencerse a ella misma que podia salvar su matrimonio.

Por que duele…eso pasa…duele hasta el alma saber que al hombre con el que te casas no te ama y no lo hara, que cada noche que regresa o cada viaje que hace esta con otra mujer a quien se entrega totalmente, duele ver como se queda callado con una sonrisa boba evocando su recuerdo…duele y duele mas por que sabes que tu aceptaste esas condiciones y tu dignidad de mujer desaparece…en cuanto firmas ese contrato…que no cambiara nada…-dijo Petzie con lagrimas en los ojos…

Saori se sintio aterrada ella amaba a su esposo y no podria cambiarlo nunca…-

Se que piensas que es facil…pero no …la verdad no lo es…-contesto Petzie tratando de esconder sus emociones…

Lo amas cierto…-era una afirmacion no una pregunta…

Si…por eso acepte tener a mis hijas y como negarme eso me hacia sentir amada en su momento…pero ahora es como siempre…no lo puedo señalar…yo lo acepte…pero tu tienes una oportunidad…creo que es mejor…-confirmo Petzie.

Yo no quiero esto…pero no puedo dejarlo…lo amo…-contesto Saori.

Mira creo que tu no lo amas…creo que estas obsesionada con el…veo que te costo mucho conseguirlo y es por eso que ahora que lo tienes no lo puedes dejar ir porque es un trofeo y no lo niegues…-dijo con Petzie.

No es asi…yo lo amo y hare todo lo posible para que regrese a mi lado…-contesto Saori.

Mira quiero que tomes en cuenta esto pero la verdad es que Darien anoche estuvo con Zafiro, asi que he de suponer que es para su divorcio…

Nunca…jamas le dare el divorcio…el es mi esposo…-Petzie se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba desesperada…-

Lo lamento mucho Saori pero las leyes ya no son como antes y ustedes no tienen hijos…ni siquiera pienses en fingir un embarazo…se que te duele pero es lo mejor…-contesto Petzie con toda la razon…

Lo siento pero no puedo darme por vencida…reconquistare a mi esposo y el volvera a mi lado…-Saori salio autoconvendida de ello…

Nunca ha sido tuyo Saori…-dijo Petzie con pesar, sabia que de esa pareja la unica que saldria perdiendo seria ella.

El dia habia pasado sin pena ni gloria…Serena estaba ataviada de trabajo pero para su fortuna todo habia quedado resuelto…lo mejor era que Seiya no la habia estado acosando en el dia…el tambien tenia mucho trabajo por hacer…

Creo que me tomare unas horas necesito buscar un vestido para mañana Hotaru…cualquier cosa me marcas pero no creo que pase nada mas…-

Si, no te preocupes Serena…-la rubia salio unos minutos mas tarde…dios en ocasiones salir de compras…paso por varios aparadores y vislumbro los vestidos de novia…

Se quedo maravillada viendo un rato…que hermoso seria casarse de blanco en un iglesia…hacia años que habia pensado que eso seria lo mas importante para una mujer…pero la verdad es que se no lo era…esa ilusion habia quedado en segundo plano…se habia esfumado hace mucho…

Siguio su camino, se encontro de pronto con el vestido perfecto…-buenos dias me gustaria que me mostraras el vestido que tienes en el mostrador…

Si Srita.-el vestido le habia quedado como funda…sonrio a verse ahí nuevamente contenta, disfrutando…

Por dios…Saori en verdad no creo que sea necesario que te presentes en mi trabajo…-dijo Darien molesto mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho…

No es necesario…disculpame pero eres aun mi esposo hasta hace apenas unos dias nuestra vida estaba perfecta…-dijo Saori con reproche…

No quiero problemas es viernes y acabo de salir de una cirugia complicada…lo unico que deseo es descansar en verdad…-dijo Darien sofocado…

Que va a hacer…-diantres esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza mas…

Es mi asunto no tuyo…que quieres Saori…?.-dijo con enfado el pelinegro.

Quiero que regreses a casa y estemos juntos…-Darien se rio mientras se quitaba la bata…

Eso es lo que quieres…-Saori afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

No quiero ser grosero…espera que llegue el aviso para la junta…quiero el divorcio…ademas no volvera a la casa…es tuya…yo tengo una vida…nos vemos cuando te vayas cierras…-Darien la dejo ahí sentada…

Saori no sabia que hacer…sin mas salio detrás de el…-Darien literalmente salio corriendo del lugar…acelero su coche a fondo…

Saori quizo imitarlo pero no lo alcanzo…sin duda estaria en su departamento de soltero…-llego al lugar y pregunto por el con el portero…

Lo lamento Sra. Shields, pero tengo indicaciones de no permitirle el ingreso…-contesto el portero.

Sabe que es mi esposo no es verdad…-dijo con enfado.

Claro que si pero…lo lamento…-dijo el Portero mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a la castaña sorprendida por la actitud de Darien…

No le quedo mas que regresarse a su casa…-si piensas que esto sera facil te equivocas yo siempre sere la Sra. Shields…-dijo Saori en tono de amenaza…

Darien la miraba partir desde su departamento…lamentaba que las cosas hubieran pasado de esa manera…el timbre sono y era su hermano…

Pasa Zafiro…-

Vaya que es agradable tener un departamento de soltero…ya se por que no lo vendiste…pero pareciera que siempre lo haz usado…-

Nunca quize desaserme de algo que considero tan propio Zafiro…asi que ni hablar…como vas con lo del tema del divorcio…-pregunto Darien mientras servia dos whiskies y ambos tomaban asiento.

La verdad es que me sorprende un poco…mi padre ni siquiera me dijo nada…solo asintio con la cabeza y me dijo que fuera lo justo para ambos…-afirmo Zafiro…

No quiero nada de eso…solo el finiquito por el matrimonio y es todo…-dijo Darien con severidad.

Solo tengo una duda…por que…?.- ambos se miraron .

La verdad no es nada sencillo de explicar…-dijo serio Darien.

Haz encontrado a la orma de tu zapato…vaya hermanito habias tardado…-contesto Zafiro mientras bebia de un golpe el whisky…

Como lo sabes…?.-Zafiro se levanto para servirse otro trago…

Yo he pasado por eso y creeme que es fantastico tener a tu lado a la mujer que es para ti…en mi caso es mas complicado por los niños…creo que es la mejor opcion para ustedes…tratare de hacer todo lo mas rapido posible, para que puedas estar con ella.

Haz dicho que tu encontraste a la mujer que en verdad amas…pero por que no hablas las cosas…-dijo Darien preocupado mientras Zafiro solo sonreia de medio lado…

Tu sabes como es Artemis y la verdad es que no tengo las cosas nada sencillas…ademas mis hijos valen mas que cualquier mujer Petzie me ha dado a dos angelitos mas y yo me siento bien con eso…amo a mis hijos…pero tambien respeto el matrimonio con Petzie…es complicado…-dijo Zafiro mientras alzaba los hombros restandole importancia a la situacion.

La verdad es que yo tambien respetaba mi situacion con Saori, ella siempre ha estado presente…pero…

No la amas y no debes seguir mi ejemplo…en ocasiones quisiera ser como Kunzite el se caso enamorado tambien setsuna…que mas deseariamos no hermano…pero tu puedes seguir tu radar y como es ella…esta soltera…-pregunto Zafiro emocionado…

Si es soltera, pero no creo que siquiera me mire… la verdad es que es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y lo cierto es que me di cuenta que la vida que pretendia llevar y con la cual no era feliz se callo ante mis ojos…Saori me pidio un hijo y la verdad es que no lo pense un segundo…simplemente dije que no…-ambos se quedaron callados…

La verdad es que como hermano no se como permiti que mis padres te presionaran de esa manera…yo tuve que asumir mis consecuencias por mis hijos…pero tu…tambien creo que deberias de haber demostrado mas carácter…ya no eres Dariencito…eres Darien Shields…

Lo se y tu Zafiro Shields…-ambos rieron por el rimbombante apellido…

Bueno el lunes sin falta Saori hara un escandalo…le llegara el aviso…pero espero que antes de que termine el año tu estes casado con otra…

No se puede hermano eso hasta mi madre lo sabe…-dijo Darien…

Es un decir, pero tratare de hacer todo lo posible eso si prometeme que si me hare todo para que quedes libre tu haras tu mejor esfuerzo por conquistar a esa dama…-Darien lo miro con certeza…

Lo hare es tu trato…-dijo Darien mientras le daba la mano a Zafiro…

Es un trato entonces…-ambos estrecharon la mano en señal de honor…

Serena desayunaba en su apartamento tranquila, habia comprado un vestido hermoso y pronto llegaria Letizia para hacerle manicura y pedicura…un pequeño sabado de spa…la verdad es que deseaba verse hermosa…

Darien se miro al espejo, deseaba verse mejor ahora que podria decirse retomaria su libertad…asi que decidio cortarse el cabello y afeitarse al raz…

La tarde paso sin pena ni gloria…Serena se miro al espejo...-hay Letizia me has dejado irreconocible…me encanta…

No…tu eres hermosa…solo necesitas lo mas minimo para resaltar…la verdad es que me da mucho gusto verte retomar tu vida…-dijo la mujer de origen español con su acentuado tono.

Gracias Letizia…-ambas se despidieron con un beso y sin mas la mujer se fue…

El celular sonaba con insistencia...-Perdon Serena se me habia pasado marcarte, no te dije si pasaria por ti cierto…

No, pero no te preocupes pedi un taxi, por eso no hay problema…-contesto Serena.

No mira, se que me odiaras pero un amigo le dije que si nos hacia el favor de pasar por ti para que no llegues sola…creo que llegara contigo como en 30 minutos…-dijo Michiru…-Serena estas ahí…

No te digo…bueno esta bien…-contesto Serena resignada.

Perdon, pero es un caballero…nos vemos…-sin mas colgo…Serena se quedo con duda quien seria como se llamaria…

Darien subio a su coche…salio raro que tal estaria la amiga de Michiru…y si era una mujer encimosa…-dios que no sea una carga mas…-

La rubia se miro al espejo estaba linda…la verdad es que el vestido azul estrapless era una belleza, nunca comprenderia como era que Letizia hacia siempre resaltar tantos sus ojos…ahora con ese ahumado…escucho como el interfon sonaba…

Si, Alfred…-contesto al portero.

Srita. Smith, esta aquí un caballero esperando por usted le dejo pasar o que la espere…

No, ya estoy por bajar, gracias Alfred…-sin mas la rubia se puso su abrigo y se miro al espejo…-por favor dios que no sea una carga mas…

Darien se sentia impaciente, la verdad es que el departamento de la amiga de mich era literalmente cerca al suyo un par de cuadras…se dio cuenta de que una silueta muy femenina aparecia…

Dios…-se quedo de piedra al ver que la amiga de Michiru era Serena Smith, la orma de su zapato como decia su hermano…

Trago en seco pero la verdad era que el estaba en proceso de divorcio, por lo que lo hacia ser un hombre soltero…-

* * *

Hola gracias por sus comentarios y espero subir el otro capitulo pronto…


	8. UNA EXCELENTE NOCHE

**CAPITULO 8**

**UNA EXCELENTE NOCHE**

De todos los amigos que esperaba de Michiru…nunca me imagine que fueras tu Darien…-dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa…se miraba divina y feliz…

Sabes que le pedia a dios que no fuera otro problema mas…-

Yo tambien dije lo mismo…pero entonces si me das un aventon…-pregunto la rubia coqueta…

Mi coche esta para su servicio…-dijo Darien caballerosamente, Alfred los miraba y sonrio al ver que sin duda eran una verdadera pareja…

Serena se percato de que Darien estaba guapisimo y tambien de que no portaba su anillo de matrimonio…pero eso tampoco era algo nuevo, en ocasiones los hombres lo hacian para ser mas libres y poder conquistar chicas.

Como te haz sentido con el trabajo…-pregunto Darien…

La verdad es que bien…creo que siempre hay mucho por hacer…aunque es cansado.-contesto ella.

Y tu hermano no te apoyara con ello…-la rubia asintio.

Si, solo que es medico y siente el impulso de ejercer su carrera yo no soy nadie para negarselo, lo cierto es que mi hermano Justin…

Tu hermano era Justin Smith…-Serena asintio…-creo que el mundo es mas pequeño de lo que pense…llegamos…-

El lugar se veia increiblemente lujoso…estaba inundado de gente de alta sociedad y fotografos…

Antes de que bajaran del coche Serena se quedo impavida…seria fotografiada con Darien…-sabes Darien lo que menos deseo es darte problemas si quieres me bajo antes para que no tengas problemas…

No los tendre…por que los dices…?.-pregunto Darien.

La rubia no sabia como decirlo…-pues eres casado no…?.-

Por poco tiempo, estoy en tramites de divorcio…-contesto el pelinegro y que dios la perdonara pero ella se alegro con esa noticia…

Sin mas miro su mano y efectivamente no portaba su anillo de boda…el pelinegro le sonrio…-esta noche vamos a divertirnos…-le dijo al oido logrando que a la rubia se le erizara cada vello de su piel…lo miro bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta como el caballero que era…

Miles de flashes se posaron sobre ellos…la prensa se regocijaria de esto al siguiente dia…que dios la acompañara…

Les recogieron el abrigo y serena dejo maravillado a Darien, quien sin mas sonrio como solo el sabia hacerlo…era tan bella…

Por dios pense que habia llegado el presidente…-todos rieron por el comentario de Haruka…-prima estas hermosa y radiante…

Dejame darte un abrazo y felicitarte por tu premiacion de esta noche…-ambos se fundieron en un abrazo…

Gracias por acompañarme y a ti tambien amigo…-Haruka y Darien se dieron un abrazo…

Como que son primos…?.-pregunto el pelinegro.

Hola…que bueno que han llegado, nos vamos a la mesa…dios Serena te ves hermosa…-dijo Michiru…-Darien que bien te sienta estar soltero…

Todos rieron por el comentario y se fueron a la mesa…pidieron sus bebidas…

Ahora si, son primos por que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, eres Haruka Tenou Tsukino…-dijo Darien…

Si, mi madre es hermana de la madre de Haru…-dijo Serena.

En todo caso, me resulta casi imposible que no se conocieran.-dijo Michiru…

No si nos conocemos todos, mas bien lo olvidaron…no se si recuerdes Darien aquella niña de colitas que siempre traia un conejito en el brazo…-Darien y Serena se miraron tratando de hacer memoria…

Eras tu…-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo…

Ves… en ocasiones cuando uno crece se le olvidan muchas cosas, a Serena le deciamos Bombon, por eso no recuerdas su nombre ademas de que era un niña y nosotros ya estabamos mas grandes…-dijo Haruka.

Era cuando se juntaban con Justin…si me acuerdo ahora de ti Darien, siempre traias una gorra, Yaten nunca me dejaba juntarme con ustedes por que decia que eran muy traviesos y no queria que me pasara nada…-dijo con nostalgia Serena.

Lamento mucho lo de Justin…-completo Darien.

Yo tambien, pero sera mejor que cambiemos de tema, no deseo arruinar la noche…-siguieron platicando de cosas triviales, el pelinegro la miraba atentamente, cada movimiento de ella era gracil, fino y perfecto…

La premiacion se llevo a cabo y Haruka fue muy aplaudido por su excelente trabajo en la publicidad…

Que te parece si bailamos Michiru…-su esposa se levanto y siguio a su amoroso caballero…

Darien y Serena disfrutaban de la musica…- Darien no quisiera inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, pero tienes mucho divorciandote…

El pelinegro le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta…-No, lo cierto es que en esta semana apenas inicie con los tramites, pero espero que las cosas salgan bien…

Lo lamento…-contesto Serena…

La verdad es que no es de lamentarse, me case por la razon incorrecta y la consecuencia de ello es este divorcio….-dijo Darien.

Un bebe…?.-pregunto la rubia…

No…mi familia es un poco no mas bien muy tradicionalista y siempre me presionaron que me casara, se me hizo facil escoger a una amiga que siempre estaba pendiente de mi ella decia quererme y ya…me conforme…-contesto Darien.

Serena no lo podia creer casarse sin amor…-creo que si fue un error casarte asi…

Lo se…pero me complacerias en bailar esta pieza…-dijo el pelinegro…

Por su puesto…-al llegar a la pista Darien se percato de la atraccion que la rubia ejerzia en los caballeros, se sentia orgulloso de ser el quien estuviera con su compañía.

Se acomplaron perfectamente, eso si Serena cargaba unos tacones del 15, por que Darien era muy alto…pero formaban una excelente pareja…

Que opinas…?.-dijo Michiru mientras besaba a Haruka…

Con esos besos que me das que mas vale mi opinion Mich…-dijo Haruka, mientras se daba cuenta a que se referia.

Ahhh…si Darien y Serena…-la peliazul sonreia…-mmm… eso creo que se lo debemos dejar a ellos…la verdad es que creo que serena a sufrido mucho desde la muerte de Dante, pero no estaria mal que rehiciera su vida, lo unico malo en todo esto es Saori…-contesto Haruka…

Lo se…pero nada que no pueda arreglar Zafiro Shields…es el mejor abogado que pudo haber contratado Darien…-contesto Michiru…

Si…-ambos siguieron bailando con la suave musica que se escuchaba de fondo, las luces se volvieron tenues creando un perfecto ambiente romantico…

Darien atrajo a Serena a su pecho y ella se dejo envolver entre sus fuertes brazos, era demasiado facil subir sus brazos y posarlos alrededor de su cuello…

Dios se sentia tan bien…su aroma inundaba sus sentidos por completo…la hacia sentirse reconfortada y segura…esa sensacion que hacia mucho no tenia…

Darien por su parte nunca se habia sentido tan protector, deseaba que nadie le tocara ni un solo cabello…dios santo se estaba enamorando…sonrio ante eso..

La musica termino y ellos salieron a tomar aire…-Serena se sentia dichosa esa noche.

Como te la estas pasando…-pregunto Darien…

La verdad es que tenia mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien…he de confesarte que a tu lado me siento muy comoda…-dijo Serena sincera.

Yo tambien me siento muy bien contigo Serena…-dijo Darien timido.

La luna esta noche esta hermosa…tenia mucho tiempo que no la miraba asi tan brillosa…-dijo la rubia con melancolia.

En tu mirada veo mucha tristeza Serena…que te ha pasado…-pregunto Darien…

No creo que esta sea la noche para hablar de ello cuando me la estoy pasando muy bien…lo mejor sera que entremos creo que esta enfriando…-el pelinegro comprendio que algo pasaba…y lo averiguaria.

Como se la han pasado…-pregunto Michiru con un tono de voz divertido…

Bien, pero creo que alguien mas esta muy divertida…-contesto Serena.

Si, asi que si nos disculpan creo que nos iremos antes por que mi bella esposa bebio un poco de mas…pero ustedes no es necesario que se vayan…-dijo Haruka…-Darien te pido que lleves a mi prima…

No te preocupes por eso…-se despidieron y salieron del lugar con una Michiru muy contenta…

Mañana creo que tendra mucha resaca…-dijo Serena.

Que te parece si bailamos…-el resto de la fiesta se la pasaron disfrutando, bailaron todos los ritmos que pusieron, la rubia estaba muy cansada, termino con pantunflas como las demas invitadas de la alta sociedad…

Creo que es hora de irnos…-dijo Serena viendo el reloj y anunciado las 3 de la madrugada…

Lo se…-salieron de ahí un poco enfiestados…Darien caballerosamente le puso el abrigo y la abrazo mientras esperaban el coche…

Subieron en silencio…-me la he pasado muy bien contigo Darien…

Yo igual, creo que fue una noche divertida…-llegaron al apartamento de ella.- sabes que literalmente somos vecinos…

La rubia se quedo estatica…- bueno regrese a mi apartamento de soltero y la verdad es que quedamos a 5 minutos en carro.

Eso esta bien…muchas gracias por todo Darien…me la pase increible…-dijo Serena mientras sentia el ambiente cargado de deseo…

Yo tambien me la pase increible contigo…- el pelinegro bajo del auto y le abrio la puerta, ayudandole con sus tacones…-bueno creo que esta servida Srita.

Gracias…-le entrego los zapatos y Serena los dejo caer…se vieron a los ojos y Darien la abrazo…-

La verdad es que me encantas…-sin mas unio sus calidos labios a los de ella…dios era un beso urgente…tierno y cargado de pasion..

Serena sentia como el suave baiben de los calidos labios de Darien la volvian loca, su lengua pido acceso y lo dejo, le recorrio los labios con suavidad…

Darien estaba vuelto loco de deseo, tomo su rostro con sus manos y se entregaron a ello…les falto la respiracion y el corazon de ambos resonaba en esa fria noche, creando una calida reaccion…

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire…Darien le dio suaves besos en las mejillas…-la verdad es que me encantas y quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocernos…se que te suena raro pero…no se si despues de esto aceptaria un no…

Serena mantenia los ojos cerrados y aspiraba su calido aliento…- me encantas y acepto…-sin mas se unieron en un beso cargado de pasion y deseo…pero no podrian empezar por ese lado, sin mas la solto…

Es hora de descansar te parece si mañana te invito a comer…-pregunto con una coqueta sonrisa…

A que hora seria…?.-

A las 2pm te parece bien…asi sirve que descansas un poco…-contesto con una hermosa sonrisa…

Perfecto…pasas por mi…?.-

Claro…-la acompaño hasta la entrada del condominio…-bueno entonces mañana paso por ti a las 2.

Si…nos vemos mañana…-Serena lo miro y se despidieron con un suave beso…-

Darien se quedo mirando hasta que desaparecio…-dios…

El pelinegro estaba emocionado por lo que habia sucedido…en verdad esa habia sido una excelente noche…

Serena se sintio flotar sobre el piso, se toco los labios…dios se habian besado y besaba tan bien.

Entro al departamento y suspiro…tenia mucho que no sentia esas mariposas en el estomago y nada menos que por Darien Shields…

Era tan guapo, inteligente, caballeroso, conquistador…madre santa…un rayo de incertidumbre se apodero de ella…era casado…

Penso en la mujer que habia compartido con el un matrimonio y la verdad es que sintio mucha pena…pero ahora estaba en proceso de separacion…o no…

Le llamaria a Michiru temprano para preguntar si eso era verdad…

Darien se percato de que la camioneta de Saori estaba doblando la esquina para llegar a su departamento…por lo que freno en seco…lo espiaba…dios santo esa mujer no comprendia.

Se echo en reversa para entrar del otro lado de edificio…

Saori estaba desesperada, tenia horas esperando que llegara Darien, seguramente ahora que se pensaba soltero se estaba echando a la perdicion…pero sobre su cadaver eso sucederia…

Ellos habian hecho un juramento para toda la vida y nada los haria separarse…se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 4 de la mañana…

Sintio unos celos enfermizos…seguramente estaria con esa mujerzuela con la que michelle le habia dicho…maldita fuera pero en cuanto supiera quien…la haria arrepentirse de poner sus ojos en el.

Darien entro al edificio y decidio entrar a oscuras…le preocupaba la actitud que estaba tomando Saori…era lo mejor para ambos…

Esperaba que pronto estuviera el divorcio en tramite…no deseaba nada mas en ese momento que estar soltero para poder ofrecerle todo a Serena Smith…

Dios…estaba hermosa…era una tentacion…y podria formar parte de su vida si el lo decidia asi…se asomo por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que Saori ya no estaba…

Penso en lo que esa noche habia pasado…ya nada mas le importaba…

Dios santo estoy tan cansada…-dijo Serena mientras se metia a dar un baño urgente…

Saori se habia levantado tarde, pues se la paso esperando a Darien y nunca aparecio…recogio el periodico como todos los dias…y se percato con mucha tristeza de que el no estaba mas ahí…

Ya no preparaba el café que tanto le gustaba…ahora que desayunaria, con quien…le prepararia el café a su gusto…maldita fuera esa mujer que le estaba quitando a su esposo…

Se percato que la pagina de sociales anunciaba a Haruka y Michiru felices…-maldita zorra…-dijo Saori pero su sorpresa Darien aparecia tambien con una mujer…

Tenia que reconocer que parecia una muñeca de porcelana…sintio unos celos terribles…-_"La exitosa empresaria Serena Smith acompaña a su primo Haruka Tenou a entregar del Premio Publicitario 2013, en compañía de su novio el Dr. Darien Shields"._

Novio, es esa mujer…pero ella es la directora del hospital…ella es la que me despidio…la causante de todo esto…el es casado…es mi esposo…mi esposo…-Saori miro la foto y ambos se miraban tan contentos…

Habia varias fotografias de ellos tomados de la mano y diciendo la excelente pareja que formaban, siendo ambos de familias tan acomodadas…

En que momento Saori paso a segundo termino…siempre que salian a eventos nunca aparecia en paginas sociales y esa mujer se paseaba de la mano de su esposo en una alfombra roja, cuando la que debia ocupar ese lugar era ella…

Dios…-Darien miro el periodico y se preocupo a cierta forma, por que no lo pasaria tan bien su familia, en especial Saori…pero la verdad es que se miraban muy bien con Serena…

La rubia se habia esmerado en su arreglo, se habia puesto un sencillo vestido arriba de la rodilla en color rosa con flores…unas valerinas blancas y se habia dejado el cabello suelto con unos pasadores en ambos lados…poco maquillaje, pero la verdad es que lucia muy bonita…

Sentia como el estomago se le retorcia de los nervios…eso le provocaba Darien Shields…

El intercomunicador sono…-Buen dia Srita Smith, hay un caballero esperando por usted…

Muchas gracias Alfred indicale que en un momento bajo…-contesto ella…se asomo y vio el carro de Darien…su corazon latia freneticamente…se dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo…

Creo que estoy bien…un poco de perfume y vuala…-se sintio satisfecha, tomo su bolso y bajo…

Darien la esperaba con un pantalon azul, camiseta blanca y un saco casual…en verdad estaba regio…en cuanto se percato de la presencia de Serena…

Se grabo su imagen en la mente…dios estaba hermosa…

Bueno que tal si nos vamos…-dijo Serena.

Te ves hermosa…vamos…-dijo Darien mientras le ofrecia el brazo, caminaron hacia el coche, al subirse el no pudo resistirse la miro y ella le devolvio una sonrisa…

Me encantas…-sin mas se unieron en un beso… lento, tierno, de reconocimiento, de buenos dias…suave…sin mas se separaron y partieron al restaurant…

Te tengo una sorpresa, se que te va encantar el lugar que elegi…-dijo Darien mientras le tomaba la mano y ella solo atino a sonreír…

* * *

H

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta historia me esta encantando y me hace feliz escribir en mi cumple algo lindo...gracias por sus reviews que me hacen seguir pensando en buenas historias. Saludos...


	9. UN CAOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD

**CAPITULO 9 **

**UN CAOS…UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Cerca de 30 minutos después llegaron a un lugar bastante lindo a criterio de la rubia…estaba cerca de la playa y se miraba increíblemente el océano, el restaurant estaba en un escarpado.

Por dios es hermoso…-dijo serena con los ojos abiertos de la belleza del lugar.

No más que tu…-contesto galante Darién…sin querer se dieron un sencillo beso en los labios…-te parece si vamos…

Siguieron su camino y tomaron asiento…el mesero no pregunto nada y sirvió una excelente champagne…Serena miraba todo sorprendida…

Gracias…-le dijo al mesero quien solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Que tal esta la vista…?.-pregunto el pelinegro…

Me encanta…desde cuando conoces este lugar…?

Desde hace como 10 años, recuerdo que mis padres estaban con la cantaleta de que consiguiera una novia, que por que no salía con chicas y ese tipo de cosas…incluso mi padre pensaba que era gay…llegue aquí por una discusión que tuvimos…-

En serio, pero porque no te dieron la oportunidad de que hicieras las cosas a tu modo…-pregunto Serena.

Ya sabes era el más pequeño de la casa y no había oportunidad de que me dejaran opinar…lo malo está en que cometí el grave error de conformarme con lo mas fácil…ahora sé que no funciono…-dijo Darién mientras miraba intensamente a Serena…

Ella tomo de un sorbo su copa…-lamento lo de tu divorcio...

Yo no…creo que ha sido la mejor oportunidad que la vida me ha dado…ahora haz aparecido tú en mi vida y me interesas…-Serena se sonrojo con intensidad…

Yo…no quiero que tu…-

No te preocupes, mi relación con mi ex era un poco difícil la supimos sobrellevar por las largas estadías en el hospital, pero en casa era algo raro, siempre estábamos con gente, he de confesarte que nunca la traje a este lugar…pero quiero decirte que…deseo me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que me interesas mucho más de lo que tú crees…

Darién…la verdad es que me gustas, pero lo cierto está en que no nos conocemos…yo…también tengo un pasado…-el pelinegro la miro y sonrió…

Yo apenas estoy tratando de cerrarlo…además tenemos toda la tarde…-contesto el, mientras el mesero servía unas entradas de mariscos.

Gracias…-dijo Darién mientras rellenaba el mesero las copas...

Hace algunos años me enamore de un hombre maravilloso…yo estaba en la preparatoria y él era universitario, nos conocimos en una fiesta, bailamos y nos divertimos mucho…

Tu sabrás que con escasos 19 años, fantaseas con muchas cosas…total que nos hicimos novios y al siguiente año me pido que nos casáramos…mis padres se opusieron rotundamente porque éramos muy jóvenes, pero mi hermano Justin fue el que más me apoyo, ellos eran compañeros…además el provenía de una familia acomodada como mi padre siempre quiso, por lo que al saber quiénes eran sus padres, no nos negaron casarnos…

Darién estaba sorprendido, porque entonces ella se casó muy joven, pero quien sería…

Total que mi boda fue muy sonada, ya sabrás…la verdad es que fuimos muy felices…pero…el enfermo y…-dijo Serena, mientras evocaba el dulce recuerdo de Diamante…

Darién se quedó callado…-lo lamento Serena…

Sabes, para aceptar que el murió, me tomo meses de terapia y más para contarlo…ahora sé que el siempre deseo que se fuera feliz…lo ame tanto…después vino la muerte de Justin y bueno…-dijo la rubia mientras lágrimas de tristeza salían de sus bellos ojos…

Darién solo pudo tomarle la mano en señal de apoyo…- lo siento…

Yo también…pero ahora debo seguir adelante…todo ha sido tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de nada, lo único bueno es que tengo el hospital por administrar…

Y a mí…-dijo Darién, mientras ella se sorprendía por la respuesta…- sé que todo esto puede tomarte por sorpresa pero lo cierto es que me gustas mucho y quiero que sepas que mis intenciones contigo son auténticas…

Darién, la verdad es que se nota que nos gustamos, pero no quisiera errar en estos momentos, me estoy recuperando y me ha costado mucho…puedo confesarte que no había besado a nadie más…no quisiera que me lastimaras…tal vez cuando tengas todo resuelto…

Sí, yo espero esto se arregle pronto…para poder salir contigo formalmente aunque la prensa se adelantó…-contesto el…

Por qué dices eso…-

No viste el periódico esta mañana cierto…?.- pregunto el, mientras serena negaba…le explico que habían publicado y ella se quedó sorprendida.

Exijo que me dejes entrar, como es posible que se me niegue el acceso si soy la Sra. Shields…-gritaba histérica Saori.

Perdón, pero puedo ayudarle…-dijo el gerente del condominio donde vivía ahora Darién…

Vaya por fin alguien decente…mire le explicaba a su portero que quinta, que necesito ver a mi esposo…-dijo Saori.

Que inquilino es…-pregunto.

Darién Shields…-respondió ella.

Bueno, tengo una indicación de el donde dice explícitamente que se prohíba su ingreso…-comento mientras le mostraba un documento con la firma de Darién…se sintió mal…esto estaba mal…-

Además el Sr. Shields no se encuentra y le voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que cumpla con la solicitud que el Sr., solicito, ya que agobia a los demás inquilinos, si no me veré obligado a prohibirle el acceso por completo…-ya que eran condominios carísimos, obviamente eran como cotos y solo entraban por autorización.

Me queda claro esto que me dice…-Saori recogió su escasa dignidad que quedaba y se marchó con el periódico en mano sin duda iría con luna…-esto no se quedara así Darién…

Creo que habrá más de una persona molesta con lo publicado…-contesto con pena Serena.

No me preocupa, pero venimos para pasárnosla bien no es verdad…?.-

Claro…-durante la tarde Serena platico con Darién como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ambos se sentían muy a gusto y por supuesto que no pasaba para nadie desapercibido el hecho de que había una conexión muy especial, además de la química que pudiera existir entre ambos…

Dios santo Saori…yo no sé qué decirte hija…pero estoy enterada de que Darién le pidió a Zafiro que lleve el proceso del divorcio…-

Saori, trataba de chantajear con lágrimas a Luna para que intercediera por ella con Darién y así retenerlo…-esa mujer se le metió…por ella no tengo trabajo…

Luna conocía a la familia Smith Tsukino y eran personas poderosas y sobre todo muy queridas en sociedad…lamentaba todo lo que ahora su hijo estaba pasando…pero Saori era aún su esposa…

Creo que será mejor que te calmes, intentare hablar con Darién para que entre en razón…pero no te prometo nada hija…-contesto afligida Luna.

No importa Luna sé que te escuchara…-la castaña salió satisfecha de que su aun suegra le ayudaría…

Bueno está servida Srita., como te la pasaste…?.-pregunto Darién…

La verdad es que me la pase estupendamente…me encanto el lugar a donde me llevaste creo que estuvo fantástico…gracias por todo Darién…-dijo la rubia.

Sabes el Lunes llegara el aviso para la primer audiencia pero quiero que me des una oportunidad…-decía el pelinegro a serena mientras le tomaba las manos y la miraba a los ojos…

Dios…-la rubia cerro los ojos…-está bien Darién…solo quiero que hagamos las cosas de manera secreta…no quisiera que tengamos un escándalo te parece…-

Me parece perfecto…créeme que no te arrepentirás de nada…te lo prometo como el caballero que soy…entonces quieres ser mi novia…-pregunto con mucha seriedad el pelinegro.

Serena sonrió por el hecho de que sería novia de un casado…corrección de un próximo divorciado…santo cielo se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas…

Si…Darién, si quiero…-dijo ella mientras se acercaban y se unían en un beso…un beso de novios..

Dios santo es tan raro que apenas te conozco y ya soy tu novia…-dijo la rubia un poco sorprendida…-soy una fácil.

Claro que no…me haz dado la oportunidad de mi vida y créeme que no lo echare a perder…-contesto el…

La rubia entro a su condominio y se despidió con un suave beso en los labios…Darién espero a que entrara…- subí a su auto y partió a su departamento.

Para desafortunado del su madre le marco para que acudiera a su casa de manera urgente…llego después de algunos minutos…

Hola padre…- saludo a Artemis que estaba como siempre en el porche tomando Te.

Hijo…-sin más entro a ver a su madre que estaba sentada en la sala con cara de preocupación…

Buenas noches madre, que era lo urgente que necesitabas…-dijo Darién.

Quiero que me expliques esto…-dijo Luna mientras le entregaba el periódico.

Que quieres que te explique…no hay nada que explicar…-contesto él.

Por esta mujer haz dejado a tu esposa…-dijo luna molesta.

La última vez que hable contigo creo que fui claro madre…lo que haga de mi vida no te concierne…me voy a divorciar de Saori…y disculpa pero me tengo que ir mañana a trabajar…-

Por qué Darién…?...-

Por qué madre.

Por qué te divorcias de ella…es una buena mujer te trata bien y te ama no es suficiente para ti…-dijo Luna.

Eso cualquier mujer lo puede hacer, pero el problema soy yo pues no siento nada…no puedo estar con una mujer que no quiero…ni siquiera puedo darle un hijo, porque no la veo como la madre de los míos…eso es la diferencia madre, creo que para mártires con Zafiro es suficiente, lamento decepcionarte, pero con esta mujer por lo menos sonrió con libertad…-

Sin más Darién salió de la casa y se fue a su departamento, Luna percibió el aroma de un perfume femenino…

Artemis se metió a la casa bastante molesto…-por qué haces esto Luna, Darién es tu hijo no esa mujer…

Él se casó, hizo un juramento y ahora sale con esta…-dijo señalando la imagen de los dos sonrientes…

Con Serena…por dios ella es hija de Richard Smith…creo que si mi hijo quiere iniciar una relación con ella contara con mi apoyo, y quiero que te quede claro algo…no por el hecho de que te apoyara cuando insistías en que se casara Darién estuve de acuerdo…

Pero Artemis tú me apoyaste en eso…-dijo ofuscada Luna.

Yo creía que era lo mejor pero no te das cuenta de que no era feliz, ese brillo en sus ojos…la sonrisa…ve las fotos mujer, ahora se ve como un hombre completo y con Saori…parecía muerto en vida…-completo Artemis.

Luna se quedó callada, era cierto…conocía a esa familia y eran de las más poderosas en Manhattan…Serenity era una mujer excepcional…

Lamentaba el hecho de que su hijo estuviera en esa posición tan complicada…pero ella tenía una obligación moral con Samuel, el padre de Saori…el había sido muy amigo de Luna.

Quiero que te quites de la cabeza Luna…a Samuel…por qué entonces tú y yo tendremos problemas…-dijo Artemis con ultimátum.

Pero él es mi amigo y yo…-

Si tan amigo tuyo es…entonces creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí…-Artemis subió a su habitación, lo tenía harto con la cantaleta de la obligación moral…

Que haces cariño…-miro como su esposo tomaba una maleta y empezaba a llenarla de ropa…

Me tienes harto, que es más importante una mujer berrinchuda…porque eso es lo que tiene…berrinche y tu todo le secundas…si quieres secundar estupideces…con tus nietos tienes…-

Pero Artemis…-el peliplata salió echando furia y dejo a luna gritando…

Mi esposo…se fue…dios…-Luna sentía que su corazón se desgarraba…maldita sea.

Darién se había duchado y estaba por irse a dormir cuando el intercomunicador sonó…-quien será a esta hora…-

Buenas noches Sr. Shields, su padre desea pasar…-

Déjalo entrar George…gracias…-Darién se quedó pensado, pues era raro que su padre saliera tan noche de casa…

Tocaron y abrió la puerta…-pasa padre…todo bien.-

No sabía dónde quedarme…espero no te moleste que venga a darte lata tan noche…-

Claro que no pasa padre…-se percató de la maleta que su padre traía por lo que se preocupó.

Me puedes decir que paso…-señalando la maleta.

Un problema con tu madre…pero solo quiero darle una lección, disculpa que te meta en esto hijo, pero si voy con alguno de tus hermanos creo que sería más problema…-contesto Artemis que lucía cansado…

Bueno, no creo que sea hora de charlar, te quedas en el cuarto de invitados…-

Gracias hijo…-Artemis se acomodó en una cama extraña, sin sentir el cálido cuerpo de su esposa con la que había compartido más de 30 años de matrimonio, pero la verdad es que estaba harto de Saori, Samuel y su relación con la familia Shields.

Darién no quiso llenarse la cabeza de ideas y su último pensamiento fue para su novia Serena…por lo que durmió tranquilamente como hacía años no lo hacía.

Al día siguiente Artemis había preparado el desayuno como solo hacerlo…

Buenos días Padre…por lo que veo no pierdes el gusto de cocinar…-dijo Darién mirándolo.

Nunca hijo…pero vamos acompáñame…antes de marcharnos al trabajo siempre es bueno desayunar…-ambos tomaron asiento…

Bueno padre, este es el juego de llaves del apartamento…no sé si por la noche decidas volver…para que no tengas problema de entrar…pero espero que arregles tu problema con mi madre…-dijo Darién.

Gracias hijo…-ambos desayunaron tranquilamente y partieron a su trabajo.

Tocaron la puerta…-Buenos días Sra. Saori McCain…-pregunto un muchachillo rubio.-

Si…-contesto ella mientras lo miraba con rareza.

Mire le hago entrega de esta notificación del despacho de Shields&Asocietes…solo debe firmar de recibido…-la castaña firmo y el muchacho salió de ahí…

Saori cerró la puerta y abrió solicitud de divorcio Darién Shields y Saori McCain…tuvo que sentarse, era cierto él le pedía el divorcio, anuncia incompatibilidad de intereses, de caracteres, no había hijos de por medio y solicitaba que fuera de mutuo acuerdo…-por dios…no…no…y no…hizo el papel trizas…-nunca te daré el divorcio Darién…eres mío o de nadie.

Serena llego contenta al trabajo, la verdad había tenido un excelente fin de semana y ahora hasta tenia novio…

Buenos días Hotaru…como estas…?.- pregunto la rubia entusiasmada.

Bien, pero creo que tu si tuviste un excelente fin de semana, se te ve hasta como radiante…diferente…-contesto la pelinegra.

Si, la verdad es que descanse y me divertí un poco…-contesto Serena.

Sí, creo que ahora estas en boca de todos con lo que salió en el periódico…-contesto Hotaru.

Lo se…lo tienes…-la pelinegra asintió…ambas entraron a la oficina y Serena reconoció que habían salido muy bien juntos…ahora era su novia…sonrió…

La verdad es que se ven muy bien juntos Serena…-contesto Hotaru al ver las imágenes nuevamente.

Bueno, en todo caso es solo chisme…-le restaron importancia al asunto y se pusieron a trabajar.

Que se siente ser novio de Serena Smith…?.-pregunto divertido Andrew.

Muy gracioso…es solo un chisme de prensa…-contesto Darién.

Dime desde cuando sales en portadas del corazón…porque nunca te ha gustado, Serena ella siempre ha lidiado con eso…pero a ti el grinch de la familia Shields…mmm…-dijo Andrew con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sera mejor que me ponga a trabajar…-contesto Darién.

Quisiera que habláramos Shields…-dijo Yaten molesto.

Sí, claro…-contesto el.-mientras Andrew salía de la oficina para darles privacidad.

Dime que es eso de que eres el novio de mi hermana…por que salieron en sociales, tu eres casado no…-arrojo todo de un jalón el peliplata.

Mira, todo eso que aparece en sociales es mentira, Haruka nos invitó a la gala de la premiación por publicidad, coincidimos es todo…-contesto Darién.

La verdad es que no desearía que mi hermana sufra, mira es algo demasiado personal, pero ella estuvo casada con Diamante Black y el falleció, dejándola destrozada…poco a poco se ha ido levantando…no desearía que saliera lastimada…-dijo Yaten con auténtica preocupación.

Descuida, no hay nada de qué preocuparte, tengo la misma relación que cualquier medico en el hospital…es todo…-contesto Darién.

Perfecto…no te entretengo más…-dijo Yaten mientras salía dejando a Darién con duda…si bien Serena formaba parte de la sociedad Neoyorquina…el no…

Escasamente recordaba el nombre de Diamante Black…tecleo en google y aparecieron fotos de ambos…-ese había sido el amor de Serena…eran tan jóvenes…

Sintió celos…pero el ya no estaba en ese mundo y por supuesto que el sí.

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, creo que esta historia esta interesante, me apuro en escribir…gracias por sus reviews…Saludos…


	10. LIBREMENTE

**CAPITULO 10**

**LIBREMENTE**

Darién no quiso seguir buscando nada, de que servía meterse ideas a la cabeza cuando ahora era el quien estaba al lado de Serena…era increíble ahora era su novia…claro estaba que con sus reservas…la adoraba.

La mañana parecía transcurrir tranquila, sin nada en especial.

Que te parece si me acompañas a comer…-pregunto Darién por teléfono a la rubia.

No lo sé Darién, ya sabes que ahora estamos en boca de todos con respecto a las fotos que publicaron…-contesto la rubia, se sentía extraña si por el celular sentía mariposas, cuando lo viera de nuevo sin duda desearía besarlo.

Ok, de hecho quiero platicar contigo de algo, pero que te parece si lo dejamos para la salida…-dijo Darién.

Si…hoy tratare de salir a la hora normal, pero tú puedes…?.-

Si, a las 7…-contesto el pelinegro.

Te parece si nos vemos en mi casa…digo para tener un poco de privacidad…-contesto ruborizada la rubia.

Sí, me parece bien…que tengas buen día…-sin más colgaron, la rubia sentía como su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Hola George que bueno que te veo…tengo que hablar contigo…-dijo Michelle.

Dime…-

Mira es Saori…- la miro extraño…-sé que a ti regularmente no te metes en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia pero la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada por ella…

Pero que tengo que ver yo con eso…no tiene el esposo que siempre anhelo…-contesto con un dejo de reproche, ya que el en su tiempo la verdad es que la había amado y ella lo había botado como basura…

Bueno parece que no estas enterado, pero Darién Shields le ha pedido el divorcio y ya se ha ido de la casa que compartían, hoy le llego la notificación para el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo y no quiero decirte como se escuchaba…-contesto Michelle con auténtica preocupación.

No sabía que estuvieran separándose…esto si es una noticia fuerte, porque Saori está un poco obsesionada con Darién…-contesto George con verdad.

Eso es lo que más me preocupa me dijo que jamás le dará el divorcio y que si no es de ella no será de nadie, además agrégale lo de las fotos…-

Cuales fotos…?...-Michelle le entrego el periódico…

George se dio cuenta de que esa era la nueva jefa y decir podría ser contraproducente, pero la verdad estaba más que clara…- lamento que le pase esto a Saori…pero era lo que todos sabíamos iba a ocurrir, solo que no entiendo en que podría ayudar yo…

Pues hablar con ella, la verdad es que creo que la está pasando mal…-

Pero era lo que siempre quiso…no pienso intervenir, ella es muy terca y el tema de rogón, creo que quedo cerrado para mi hace ya un tiempo…-contesto George harto.

Lo se…pero mira es solo tratar de hacerle entender que no recuperara a Darién, para que pueda seguir adelante…-contesto Michelle.

No creo que sea fácil…pero si me busca tratare de hacerle ver su error solo eso…no pienso hacer nada más…-contesto el rubio mientras seguía su camino…

Michelle lo miro como su última esperanza, pero la realidad era esa…Siempre Saori era la persona más terca…

No sé si ponerme celoso por esas imágenes tuyas con mi rival, pero creo que debo confiar en ti no es verdad…-dijo Seiya sacando de sus cabales a Serena.

De que hablas…?.-contesto haciéndose la inocente.

De que apareces con Shields en un evento, creo que eres la comidilla del hospital entero, incluso escuche que le ha bajado el marido a una ex colega…-dijo Seiya con reproche.

Vaya…no me sorprende de la gente pero de ti…eso sí que me saca de onda…-contesto Serena, haciéndolo quedar como un tonto.

No me lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que tengo interés en ti Serena y también quisiera que fueras sincera conmigo para saber si en verdad tengo oportunidad…-era sincero debería de reconocerlo.

La verdad es que actualmente salgo con alguien y no tengo un interés más allá de lo laboral contigo, pero creo que tampoco no lo tomaremos personal, solo si no quiero que lastimes a Hotaru ella es una chica muy dulce y le tengo estima…

Seiya sintió que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza, no se imaginó que pronto se diera cuenta de la salida exprés que había tenido con su asistente…pero si él también era más tonto que nada…era obvio…

La verdad no sé qué decirte Serena…que pena contigo, pero se me hizo fácil y la chica es linda…-

Mira no me incumben sus asuntos pero la verdad es que ella es una chica que creo se merece lo mejor y no me encantaría que saliera lastimada…solo eso…pero bueno como vamos con la instalación del nuevo equipo…-

Todo va poco a poco pero espero que a más tardar el viernes quede instalado lo bueno es que cuentas con Richard él sabe el manejo perfectamente de la maquina.-contesto Seiya.

Si, por eso se vino con nosotros…-ambos rieron de buena gana…la verdad es que ser amigos era más factible que tener una relación…-en verdad no te salía eso del pretendiente celoso…

Lo se…soy patético…pero dime en verdad sales con el…-concluyo Seiya…

Creo que será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa…-contesto Serena con evasiva.

No mama, él es mi esposo…-contestaba saori mientras lloraba como niña.

Por dios Saori…se acabó el juego, creo que tu sabias hacia donde te dirigía todo esto…-contesto realista su madre.

Nunca has querido a Darién, creo que recibo más apoyo de Luna que de mi propia madre…-dijo con reproche.

Como quieras y creo que el hecho de ver que mi hija no es amada eso me molestaba mucho…Darién no me ha hecho nada pero te mereces a alguien que de todo como tu…eso era lo que quería pero tú te has emberrinchando con él y nada conseguirás Saori…-contesto Eva con verdad.

Papa…dime que podemos hacer algo para que no proceda el divorcio…-sin duda se iría al lado más débil.

Creo que ahora veo el daño que he hecho… Saori pienso secundar a tu madre, ella tiene razón, no eres feliz hija…por favor compréndelo…de hecho no importara si no quieres tu…él se separó ya y no hay marcha atrás…-contesto Samuel…

Buenas noches Hotaru, pórtate bien y cuídate…-dijo Serena con la total comprensión de la su asistente.

Lo hare Serena…-contesto ella.-

La rubia salió sin problema alguno, llego a su casa con un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, la verdad a quien engañaba estaba nerviosa y la verdad no era para menos había invitado a Darién a su departamento…

El pelinegro salió rápido del hospital, la verdad es que había sido un día largo y además se había hartado de todas las indirectas sobre su relación con Serena Smith…

Le sudaban las manos de solo pensar en que estaría con ella en unos minutos…era tan hermosa…acelero a fondo…

Para su sorpresa Serena estaba entrando por lo que al percatarse de su presencia lo espero…entraron en silencio al condominio…

Como te fue dime…-pregunto Serena mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

La verdad es que más o menos…creo que todos son morbosos y ya sabrás…-sin más entraron al departamento, a Darién le pudo haber encantado, la verdad que para ser de una chica el departamento su estilo era completamente clásico…las paredes color crema y los muebles a tono…

Que tal…te sorprende verdad?...-pregunto Serena…mientras dejaba su bolso en el perchero, así mismo su saco y se calzaba sus pantuflas…

Sí, me imaginaba algo más moderno…-contesto Darién, mientras la miraba con atención…

Pasa, gustas algo de tomar…-ambos se miraron y sin más Darién la atrajo a él y la beso…la beso con la lentitud que se merecía, disfruto el tomar sus labios…saboreo su suavidad, su ternura, su cadencia…

La rubia se sabía perdida…perdida en una ensoñación…el amor sabia ella no estaba tan lejos…

Habían pasado un par de meses, a la primera audiencia Saori se había presentado en un estado deplorable…Darién se había sentido mal por verla tan desmejorada, pero la verdad era que el divorcio sería lo más saludable mentalmente y por supuesto él estaba rehaciendo su vida.

Esta era la segunda ya que Saori se había negado a firmar, trataba de hacer las cosas más largas, pero Zafiro había presentado todos los documento, incluso ella solicitaba una pensión por daño moral y cosas sin sentido, ya que lo acusaba de infidelidad, claro estaba que no había pruebas para ello, ya que las fotografías del periódico no funcionaban como tal…

El proceso parecía que saldría a favor de Darién quien por su puesto había firmado todo …solo faltaba la firma de ella…quien la hacía de estrés para todos…

Incluso para Luna quien aún estaba tratando de contentar a Artemis, pues con solo un día que había pasado lejos de su cama, sintió desfallecer de tristeza…lo bueno fue que regreso al siguiente día.

Tu tranquilo Darién, ella no puede hacer más lento este trámite, creo que las cosas se solucionaran hoy…igual no podemos retrasar más nada…con lo que cedes de propiedad y el finiquito…es más de lo que se merece…-contesto Zafiro.

Saori llego con un nuevo corte de cabello y teñida de rubio…la verdad es que se miraba bien, pero era como un poco raro…-por dios que patética es…ahora se quiere parecer a Serena…-dijo bajito Zafiro.

Darién ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla, obviamente Saori trataba de llamar su atención, además del nuevo look, traía puesto un vestido muy revelador, pero para el nada de eso parecía moverlo un solo milímetro…

Se sentía tan mal, de ver que no había provocado nada en su marido…esa mujer lo tenía hechizado…-no pienso ceder, no firmare nada John…-dijo tajante al abogado quien solo atino a negar con la cabeza, sabía que estaban siendo demasiado generosos con todo lo que Shields cedería.

Bien el Sr. Shields mi representado a firmado el divorcio y ha cedido los bienes como acordamos más la indemnización por separación, solo esperamos la aceptación de todo para que se finiquite al fin este divorcio.

Que responde la Sra.…-pregunto el juez al abogado…-

Que de acuerdo a lo que se presenta, mi cliente se niega al divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, por requerir una conciliación…-Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

Que contesta la parte demandante…-pregunto el juez también un tanto harto, la verdad es que también el reconocía que le estaban dando hasta más de lo que ella mereciera.

No procede cualquier conciliación…de hecho procederemos con el divorcio necesario aun sin consentimiento de la parte y quitamos la compensación…es todo…-concluyo Zafiro…

Que responde Sra.…?.-pregunto el juez directamente…-la realidad radica en que parece que el divorcio es bastante benevolente con usted, por lo que le recomiendo que acepte.

Usted como autoridad su trabajo es evitar divorcios no promoverlos, yo quiero que mi marido recapacite y regrese a nuestra casa…Darién, créeme soy otra te prometo que todo será mejor mi amor regresa…-dijo Sauri para sorpresa de todos en el juzgado…

Lo lamento pero mi cliente no quiere conciliación, procedemos en este momento con el divorcio necesario…

Presente las pruebas y denme el expediente, cito a los implicados el martes de la próxima semana para la resolución, sin más que agregar se cierra la junta…-

Mire Saori déjeme explicarle algo, ahora el juez resolverá el divorcio y no hay pruebas para que no lo de, por lo que el decidirá como procede aunque usted no lo firme…-concluyo John…

Cambiare de abogado, que no puede entender que necesito que mi esposo regrese a nuestra casa…-dijo Saori…

Renuncio, no es necesario que me despida…-contesto el abogado dejando atónita a Saori…-además el divorcio se llevara a cabo a favor de Shields.

Darién estaba por salir con Zafiro cuando Saori literalmente se le aventó…-Darién debemos hablar las cosas tú debes regresar a casa…todo será mejor créeme, me hice este cambio porque tal vez te aburriste de la monotonía….

Por favor Saori, creo que estas mal…yo no puedo estar contigo…-dijo el pelinegro.

Por qué …?.-pregunto desesperada.

Por qué no te amo y no quiero lastimarte más…además tengo otros planes…en ellos no estás tú…-concluyo Darién mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

Ella si esta verdad…-dijo con odio…

Por favor no te hagas más daño…no quiero problemas…lo lamento Saori pero es lo mejor…-sin más palabras de por medio Darién salió con Zafiro dejándola ahí con todo y look nuevo…sola…

Eva miro a su hija mal…por lo que entro por ella y la abrazo, lamentaba todo esto…incluso sabía que ese absurdo look que cargaba era imitación de la tal Serena…-vamos hija, ya verás que todo saldrá bien mi amor…

Sabes algo Zafiro la verdad es que estoy preocupado por Saori, no puedo negar que se mira atractiva, pero la verdad me dio un escalofrió terrible…-dijo Darién mientras tomaban un café.

Lo sé, pero puedo decirte que ni naciendo de nuevo llenaría tu pupila como Serena…pero dime como van las cosas entre los dos…-

Tu sabes que lo queremos mantener así secreto, aunque tú ya lo sabes…-dijo Darién con molestia.

Por dios Darién, es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo…tu cuelgas los tenis por ella no se puede ocultar y la verdad es que me alegra, creo que si Justin viviera en serio que le caerías muy bien…eso si viviera Black…claro está que no estarías en esta posición…-contesto Zafiro.

Lo se…pero por algo pasan las cosas, espero que todo siga así de bien…-concluyo Darién con entusiasmo.

Dios en serio…vaya que el mundo es chico…me encantan juntos forman una pareja excelente…pero ya los sabia…-contesto Michiru ante una atónita Serena…

Y tratamos de ser discretos…-contesto Serena.

Lo que pasa es que dentro del trabajo no se miran nunca cerca, pero en reuniones o comidas…Serena tu sabes que perfecto que en esta vida hay tres cosas que no se niegan el amor, el dinero y la enfermedad…tú y el están enamorados…-contesto Michiru…-y no te tienes por que sentir mal por su divorcio, ya que eso no tiene que ver nada contigo.

En ocasiones quisiera que eso se me quitara de la cabeza, pero me da tristeza por esa mujer…-contesto ella.

A mí no…la verdad es que es una arpía y créeme que si supiera que puede llegar a ti haría cualquier cosa por escupir su veneno…pero cuéntame, si él te propusiera casarse…lo harías…?.- buena pregunta…

Darién y tu…no sé por curiosidad pensarías en casarte con ella…?.-

Darién lo analizo un poco…-no creo que pudiera casarme el miércoles o si…-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa…

No lo sé Michiru…la verdad es que con Diamante mi matrimonio fue la experiencia más hermosa que pudiera tener, nos amábamos y él era excelente esposo…la enfermedad se lo llevo y con el mis ilusiones…tal vez con el tiempo me vea casada…

Pero yo creo que Dante, siempre te quiso feliz, incluso antes de que el siquiera enfermara procuro que estuvieras con una sonrisa todo el tiempo…no deberías negar a tu corazón amar libremente…-contesto Michiru.

Tienes razón en eso puedo amar libremente a Darién porque no hay nada que me ate, soy soltera y el está pronto de serlo…pero casarme…lo dudo un tanto…-contesto con sinceridad Serena.

Pero no te negarías a vivir con la verdad…?.-

No…creo que aún no es tiempo de eso porque vamos poco a poco, además mis padres y mi familia es importante, quiero que lo conozcan y que vean que clase de hombre es…yo me quedaría más conforme con ello.-completo Serena.

También creo que la familia de Darién desearía lo mismo…-concluyo Michiru…

La resolución estaba dada, ahora Darién Shields era libre para amar, soltero…ante una demacrada rubia oxigenada que lloraba amargamente, para su desgracia ahora solo le había quedado la casa, por necia…

Darién sintió lastima, pero no estaba en sus manos hacerla feliz…él amaba a Serena tan intensamente que esa noche estaría con ella como el hombre libre que era…

Sra. lamento esto pero creo que debería de acudir con un especialista, no está bien que una mujer tan joven y con un futuro tan brillante se ate de tal manera a un hombre que no la valora, creo que cuentas con la fortuna de tener a tu familia respaldándote…el amor nunca se termina se mueve de lugar, tal vez algún caballero podría sorprenderla…-le dijo el juez al finalizar el juicio…

Saori lo miro con intensidad…era cierto lo que el anciano hombre le decía…pero ese dolor quemaba el pecho, se hacía un nudo en la garganta horrible…lo odiaba…odiaba sentirse así…miro partir a Darién…

Que dolor, que ahí terminara todo y por culpa de una mujer…-Hija es mejor que nos vayamos, creo que debes descansar…- Samuel su padre la llevo del brazo…

Serena no se podría concentrar, sentía que algo pasaba, si bien salía con Darién…él nunca le había dicho nada respecto al divorcio…decía que no valía la pena preocuparla y era cierto.

La rubia se fue a su casa a descansar, manejo tranquila no había trafico ni nada…al llegar a condominio le encanto ver a Darién con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas…

Darién…que sorpresa…vamos…-siempre trataban de ser discretos…

Sí, pero dime te gustaron las flores…-ella sonrió.

Están hermosas pero aquí no…-contesto ella ruborizada…-no quiero que tengas problemas…

No los tendré…estoy soltero al fin…-dijo Darién ante la cara de sorpresa de Serena.- ahora estoy libre para amarte…sin más la atrajo a sus brazos y la beso…

La beso con pasión reprimida, con anhelo de amar…con amor…y ella….ella simplemente le respondió…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el capítulo…me encanta esta historia…gracias por sus comentarios, trato de actualizar lo más pronto…saludos…:)


	11. MI PRESENTE

**CAPITULO 11**

**MI PRESENTE…**

Cada beso dado para mi mujer es lo que siempre desee hacer…-dijo Darién mientras lo miraba ensoñadora...

En verdad ha quedado todo solucionado…-pregunto con reservas la rubia…

Por supuesto que si Serena…como negaría esta felicidad para compartir contigo todo…todo…-dijo Darién emocionado…

Ella sonrió y ambos subieron al departamento…

Creo que lo mejor será que internemos a Saori…ella es tan mal…-dijo con pesar Eva.

Lo se…pero tenemos que hablar con ella…mi hija tiene mucho por vivir…-ambos subieron al cuarto y al no verla en la cama…eva sintió algo…- mi hija…

Por favor Saori abre hija…-toco un par de veces el baño…nada…-hija por favor dime que todo está bien…-pregunto nuevamente…

Ábrela…-sin más Samuel patio la puerta y ahí estaba Saori desmayada, había ingerido un frasco de pastillas…

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, la ambulancia, las luces, los gritos, los ruidos…ella estaba semi-inconsiente…escuchaba que su madre la llamaba…pero no podía abrir los ojos…no podía…

Por dios es Saori…-dijo Michelle al percatarse de quien era la paciente que llegaba intoxicada…corrió a buscar a George…

Mina estaba esa noche de guardia, por lo que entro en acción inmediatamente…

Michelle se sentía tan mal…incluso llego a pensar que Saori saldría de este divorcio…pero vaya que era una desgracia si algo malo le llegara a pasar.

Eva, estaba cegada del dolor…su amada hija estaba al borde de la muerte…

Samuel se comunicó indignado con Luna…-bueno quien habla…-contesto la pelinegra…

Dile a tu hijo Luna… que si a mí Saori le pasa algo el pagara con sangre…-una amenaza implícita…luna se quedó en shock…

Por qué me dice eso Samuel…que paso…-Artemis inmediatamente se levantó y le arrebato el teléfono, mientras encendía la grabadora…

Si a mi hija le pasa algo Luna te aseguro que no me tentare el corazón y hare justicia por mi propia mano…-dijo molesto Samuel.

Y lo considero como una amenaza Samuel…con gusto veré que si a mi familia le tocas un pelo…me conocerás y no te va a gustar…-contesto Artemis mientras Samuel se quedaba callado…-a mí no puedes amedrentarme…no es verdad…-sin más el Artemis colgó.

Luna se sentía mal…sabía que alguna idiotez había hecho Saori…pero ahora mismo temía por Darién…-por favor ubica a mi hijo…

Artemis hizo lo que pudo…pero el celular estaba apagado, marco al condominio, donde le dijeron que no había llegado…-cálmate mujer capaz que esta con su novia…

Y pensar que todo empezó por ella…-dijo sin querer Luna.

De que hablas…pensé que comprendías que tu hijo encontró a la mujer que ama…no hagas que piense algo erróneamente…-dijo Artemis.

Lo lamento, ya no se ni lo que digo, la verdad es que me siento un poco preocupada…-contesto Luna.

George por favor haz algo por ella…-dijo con arrebato Michelle casi al borde de la histeria.

Cálmate por favor…que ha pasado…-contesto el rubio.

Saori, se ha intentado suicidar…está en urgencias…-el sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies si bien sabía que ella en cuestión estaba un poco encaprichada con Darién ahora esto rebasaba los límites de la cordura.

Vamos…-llegaron a la sala de urgencias donde Eva al verlo inmediatamente le solicito que los mantuviera informados…entro y miro a Mina moverse de un lado a otro, Saori ahora estaba con un tono de cabello a su gusto horrible…rubio…como Serena Smith…

Y casi tan pálida como un fantasma, escucho los monitores sonando con alarma.

George, mueve tu trasero de aquí…ayuda!...-grito Mina haciéndolo volver a la realidad…estuvieron de prisa, la paciente en cuestión se había tragado 30 somníferos, pero parecía que podrían salvarla…

Samuel trataba de consolar a su esposa…tenía la cabeza caliente de ira…todo era culpa de Darién…por esa estúpida obsesión de su hija, por un hombre que para su gusto no era ni la mitad de lo que ella mereciera…

Darién y Serena estaban envueltos en su propia burbuja…indiferentes a lo que ocurría…-creo que podremos celebrar…vamos…-

La rubia saco una botella de fino champagne que estaba más que lista para ser degustada…-creo que me adelante y la prepare cuando esto terminara.

Ambos rieron, el pelinegro destapo el espumoso vino y sirvió dos copas…-bueno mi primer brindis es para ti Serena, ya que al fin encontré esa mujer que me hace suspirar cada día, cada noche y a todas horas…salud…-ambos chocaron las copas.

Mi segundo brindis es porque soy libre para amarte y darte todo lo que soy…-completo Darién ante la mirada intensa de Serena…- Salud…!.

Y mi brindis es por ti Darién, porque me ha devuelto paso a paso la felicidad que creí perdida…salud…-bebieron la copa y Darién la atrajo hacia el…

Unieron sus labios lentamente, como reconociéndose…con lentitud…saborearon el fino licor en los labios…

Serena subió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del…su aroma era tan masculino, tan fuerte, tan Darién…sentía como las piernas no la sostenía por todo lo que sentía…

Dios en verdad el podría volverse loco…la deseaba inmensamente…con pasión…con anhelo…-creo que debemos parar Serena…no podría más…

No tenemos por qué hacerlo…-esa fue la palabra mágica para que la tomara en brazos…camino sin sentido a la primer habitación que era la de ella.

La deposito con cuidado en la cama y se puso al lado de ella mientras se besaban con entrega…la ropa empezó a estovar y entre beso y beso quedaron desnudos frente al otro…

Serena sentía pudor y para el…era una diosa hecha realidad, con las curvas exactas, las medidas perfectas…-eres hermosa mi amor y eres mía…

El pelinegro se dedicó a besar cada milímetro de la suave piel, era como besar el pétalo de una rosa…succiono con lentitud sus pezones, logrando que cada poro de la piel de ella sintiera un descarga…una descarga que nunca había sentido…

Ella se entregó por completo y él lo reconoció…la miro brillar bajo la luz de la luna, era una divina sonrisa que aparecía al verla sonrosada por el placer que le proporcionaba…

Beso con adoración su espalda, su vientre, sus piernas…se hundió en su suave femineidad…hundió su lengua, mientras sentía el dulce néctar recorrerle la garganta…

Rio por lo suaves quejidos de placer que ella daba…hasta en esos momentos de pasión…su recato y finura aparecía…

Serena se sentía en el paraíso, Darién le estaba mostrando lo que alguna vez creyó completamente perdido…se olvidó de la vergüenza y sin mucho afán abrió sus piernas para el…

No se arrepentía…sentía que flotaba poco a poco y con esos movimientos llego…alcanzo el cielo…dios solo eso fue su única palabra…

Darién se percató de su subida al cielo y la espero…Serena abrió los ojos y miro al felicidad de Darién en su expresión…ahora le tocaba al…por lo que se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió así misma tomando con facilidad su miembro entre las manos…

Era hermoso…por completo…el la dejo y abarco con cuidado su aterciopelada textura…sin aviso previo se lo llevo a la boca, logrando un grito de placer inusitado en el…

Sus manos lo abarcaban con dificultad…tal vez dolería un poco…pero lo hizo bien…Darién sentía que llegaba al cielo…por lo que la detuvo y la acostó…su penetración la llevo a la gloria…la verdad es que dolió un poquito, pero ella estímulo para que suavizara su roce…

Los movimientos, los unieron…sus labios se entregaron por completo…sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección con pasión y desenfreno…dios era tan encantador llegar al cielo de su mano…y volaron…volaron hacia el cielo…se entregaron por completo sin reserva…

Serena se quedó profundamente dormida…el simplemente no deseo otra cosa que estar a su lado, por lo que sucumbió también a los brazos de Morfeo…

Bien, ella aparentemente está bien…por fortuna ustedes intervinieron prontamente, lo que si debemos hacer es canalizarla al área de psiquiatría…estará estas 24 horas en observación y después dependiendo de la reacción de su organismo…le daremos de alta…-

Eva al fin pudo respirar…-en un momento más la pasaremos a piso…no creo que despierte hasta mañana…cualquier cosa estaré a pendiente…-dijo Mina.

Muchas gracias por todo Dra.…-contesto Eva tratando de tranquilizarse.

Menos mal que todo se arregló…-dijo Samuel bastante cansado.

George…-el rubio se acercó a los padres de Saori.

Hola Eva…Samuel…la verdad aún estoy consternado por lo que paso, pero ella se repondrá solo que tendrá que ir con un especialista…cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten, debo irme porque tengo algunos pendientes, yo creo que sería mejor que se fueran a descansar ella no despertara hasta mañana…

Esa noche fue la más larga para los padres de Saori…

Serena se removió al escuchar la alarma, sintió algo pesado en el vientre…y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la luz se colaba escasa por las cortinas…Darién…sintió como su corazón se aceleraba…habían hecho el amor y después dormido juntos…se ruborizo del recuerdo…

Que pasa…?.-pregunto adormilado Darién…

Es hora de ir al trabajo…-sin más se levantaron a dar una ducha…Darién se puso la misma ropa…Serena se sentía muy bien…

Que te parece si me acompañas a cambiarme y de ahí te invito a desayunar al Chaiz…-dijo Darién mientras la sentaba en sus piernas…

Bueno si tu insistes…la verdad es que muero de hambre…-se dieron prisa…

En verdad vivimos muy cerca Darién…-dijo Serena ya que estaban a 5 minutos en coche…

Te lo dije amor…-contesto Darién, entraron al estacionamiento y subieron al condominio tomados de la mano…

Buenos días Sr. Smith, su padre se ha comunicado con usted, me indico que era urgente que lo llamara…-dijo el portero…

Perfecto…gracias…-subieron al departamento y ahora Serena era la que miraba el estilo tan sobrio como el de ella.

Creo que nos parecemos en gustos no es verdad…-dijo la rubia…

Si amor…-se unieron en un beso…-déjame cambiarme…- después de unos minutos el pelinegro salió bastante guapo de traje negro…

Interesante…-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y le acomodaba la corbata…-perfecto...-se unieron en un beso, salieron del departamento y a Darién se le olvido marcarle a sus padres…

Pero cuando se estaba así de enamorado en ocasiones no se pensaba en nada mas…

Desayunaron tranquilos…sin preocuparse por nada, ahora la vida parecía sonreír a los dos…aun a pesar de todo…

Llegaron al hospital…-creo que nos verán juntos Darién y que dirán.

No importa, diremos que coincidimos es todo…te parece colega…-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa…

Me parece…-entraron juntos pero no revueltos y cada uno se despidió con una mirada…una sonrisa y hasta la noche…

Las cosas en el hospital podría decirse estarían tranquilo…pero…

Buenos días Hotaru…-saludo la rubia a su asistente que tenía la mirada perdida…

Ahí…perdón buenos días Serena…-la rubia solo sonrió originando el rubor de Hotaru…

Darién llego a su oficina, se quitó el saco y se puso la bata, encendió el ordenador…ese día tenía una ronda solamente…no había nada especial…tocaron la puerta y dio el pase…-

Buenos días Shields…te has enterado…-dijo Andrew y este lo miro con duda.

De que debería de enterarme…?.-contesto el pelinegro.

Anoche ingreso a urgencias Saori…se tomó un frasco de 30 pastillas somníferas…estuvo así de morir…-contestos Dren ante la cara de total sorpresa de Darien.

Que…?.-la noticia era una gran sorpresa…

Creo que no tolero el divorcio y quiso suicidarse…lo bueno fue la intervención de sus padres y la rápida intervención del equipo médico…aunque creo que sus padres te culpan por ello…-

Darién se sintió de pronto egoísta…por un lado lamentaba esto que estaba pasando, pero por otro estaba feliz, había pasado la mejor de las noches de su vida…-no sé qué decir Haruka, pero no creo que mi presencia sea de utilidad, lo cierto es que ella merece lo mejor y yo no se lo puedo dar.

En eso tienes toda la razón y de amigo te digo que no te sientas mal porque a final de cuentas todos tomamos decisiones para nuestra vida…ella decidió y debe de asumir las consecuencias Darién…-dijo Andrew con la verdad en la boca.

Sabes por una parte me da pesar por ella, pero por otra yo me siento contento por esta oportunidad que la vida me está dando.-contesto el pelinegro.

Y aprovéchala hijo, porque la vida es un suspiro…creo que Serena y tu serán felices…-Darién lo miro con rareza.

Es obvio…bueno la verdad es que los vimos juntos el domingo y se besaban así que no es un secreto para Lita y yo…creo que ella es la mujer indicada…no lo eches a perder por nada ni nadie…-concluyo Andrew mientras salían para iniciar las rondas.

Serena estaba concentrada en la computadora…no se percató de que Michiru entraba…asustándola…-dios santo…-dijo sobresaltada la rubia…

Perdón…no quería asustarte, pero toque varias veces…-dijo Michiru apenada.

Lo que pasa es que estaba concentrada, pero pasa…-contesto la rubia…

Mira tengo algo que decirte y que no te tome por sorpresa…-la rubia la miro atenta…-Saori ingreso de emergencia por que se tomó un frasco de somníferos.

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca…-no puede ser…Darién…él se podría sentir culpable…

Pero no es su culpa…mira yo la conozco y sé que igual está deprimida, ella es la más consentida de su familia, sus padres siempre le dieron todo lo que quería, pero cuando Darién le fue negado…obvio se emberrincho con él y las consecuencias de todo esto es el divorcio…-dijo Michiru con verdad.

No sé cómo se sienta el…-contesto Serena ofuscada…-en verdad lo siento…pero.

Pero no te preocupes…tú se feliz con él y que nada importe…si le das a esa mujer lo que quiere te arrepentirás Serena…-dijo Michuru mientras la rubia sabía que era la completa verdad.

Saori despertó sin ánimos de nada, tenía la garganta seca…se sentía mareada y mal…abrió los ojos lentamente y percatándose que no estaba en su casa…recordó lo que había pasado…

Se sentía mal y las pastillas para dormir…todo fue muy rápido, después no pudo vomitar y cortos de imágenes, luces, médicos, George…la última imagen que recordaba era el…-por lo que veo ya ha despertado…-dijo el rubio.

Ella abrió los ojos y ahí estaba su amigo…-agua…-sin más recibió un conito y lo bebió lentamente.

Cómo te sientes…?.-

Mal, me quiero ir a casa…-dijo con dificultad.

Lo sé, pero creo que te quedaras todavía unas horas más por tu seguridad…-contestos el rubio.

Dios…no pensé…-contesto ella arrepentida, ahora miraba las cosas de otra manera, casi estuvo a punto de morir y de Darién ni sus luces…

Creo que luces más linda con el cabello castaño…pero de igual forma esta hermosa…-dijo George logrando una tímida sonrisa de Saori.

Creo que tus padres estarán contentos de verte…-contesto el rubio, mientras los llamaba, Saori se moría de vergüenza por lo que había hecho…

Alabado sea el señor…mi niña…-eva abrazo a su hija y Samuel pudo al fin respirar, esa noche había sido la más difícil de todas…-como te sientes…?.-pregunto su mama nerviosa.

Mejor mama, ya me quiero ir…-contesto Saori.

Creo que no se podrá por qué se necesita que estés en observación…esperaremos al médico para que nos diga que podemos hacer…-y así fue el medico de turno al ver que ella estaba mejor la dio de alta no sin antes de que hablara con el psiquiatra y se citara para el tratamiento que en ese caso procedía.

Serena no pudo trabajar…todo el día pensó lo mismo…-

Serena nos vemos mañana, que descanses…por cierto ya son las 8 pm…-dijo Hotaru volviéndola a la realidad.

Si…gracias que te vaya bien…-contesto mientras se daba cuenta de que no traía coche y…

Hola, creo que a la Srita. Se le hizo un poco tarde…-dijo Darién y ella sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo.-estas bien…-

No lo sé…creo que mi cabeza todo el día ha estado dando vueltas en lo mismo…Saori…-miro a Darién ponerse rígido.

No creo que debas preocuparte más mi amor…es el pasado y tú eres mi presente…-contesto Darién mientras ella caminaba y se abrazaban…

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…parece ser que todo van por buen camino…gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan para seguir escribiendo…saludos..


	12. NUEVOS CAMINOS

**CAPITULO 12**

**NUEVOS CAMINOS**

Serena recapacito y se soltó de Darién…-que pasa mi amor…

No lo sé Darién me siento mal por ella…como si yo lo hubiera originado…tu sabes…rara.

Mira Serena, creo que tu te sientes mal por que mi divorcio se ha dado cuando empece a salir contigo, pero la realidad es que no tienes nada que ver con ello, yo lo hubiera echo estuviera contigo o no…-y esa era la verdad…

Hacia mas de un mes que las cosas habian cambiado…ahora Saori se miraba un poco mas tranquilia, pero el echo estaba en la ausencia de Darien Shields en su vida.

Su madre habia sido el apoyo necesaria para poder salir adelante…poco a poco…pero lo cierto era que seguia recordando a Darien…tomaba medicamento para la ansiedad y se ocupaba de cosas trivales…la casa que habia compartido con el…simplemente la habia dejado…

Zafiro tenia dias que se sentia algo raro…miraba la ausencia cada dia mas prolongada de su esposa…no le dio mucha importancia…

Creo que es hora de que hables con el…no puedo seguir con esta situacion Petzie…-dijo con molestia Anibal Duran, su pareja.

Pero mis hijos…anibal que hare con los niños tu sabes perfecto que no puedo dejarlos…-contesto angustiada Petzie.

No te estoy pidiendo que los dejes…las niñas sabes perfecto que las adoro y no creo que tenga problemas con ellos, pero tienen mas presente a su padre…sin embargo quiero que nuestro bebe crezca con una familia amorosa.-dijo Anibal con verdad..

Yo creo que si…si quiero estar contigo…ahora y mas cuando crece dentro de mi nuestro hijo…-contesto Petzie decidida, habia pasado cerca de 11 años anhelando el amor de Zafiro y sabia que eso no sucederia…

Papa y mama en donde esta…-pregunto Sebastian uno de los gemelos…

No lo se…pero le marcaremos…-le mandaba a buzon sin rechistar.

Un par de dias y su esposa estaba indiferente con el, llevaba su rutina normal, pero no se despedia como siempre con un beso, inclusive no le marcaba para ver si acudiria a comer y la verdad era que no le gusto…nada…

Petzie cariño…tengo que hablar contigo…-dijo de manera cariñosa mientras arropaba a las nenas…

Yo tambien…-contesto ella con frialdad, se pasaron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

Que pasa, siento que algo esta cambiando hay algo que hice que te molestara…?.-pregunto Zafiro…

Nada…yo creo que nuestra relacion ha llegado al final…-contesto ella sacando de su firme piso al pelioscuro.

De que hablas…?...explicame eso, que no te comprendo Petzie…-dijo con rabia Zafiro…

No tengo nada que explicar Zafiro, simplemente no puedo mas con esta falsedad, no soy feliz y la verdad es que creo que estamos a tiempo para que nos separemos como personas adultas…-contesto ella relajada…

Desde cuando estas pensando en ello Petzie…pareciera que lo tuvieras hasta planeado…-contesto el pelinegro.

La verdad es que tengo un tiempo con esta idea rondando por mi cabeza y creo que llego…quiero el divorcio…-dijo Petzie, tomando completamente fuera de lugar a Zafiro…

Que demonios dices!...-contesto molesto el pelinegro…-como que el divorcio y nuestros hijos y nuestra familia y nosotros…?.-

Nosotros…nosotros cual nosotros Zafiro; nunca existio y pensaba que podrias llegar a amarme, incluso crei que lo hacia, pero la verdad es que me engañe completamente…ahora se que la vida es corta y pienso vivirla con alguien que me ame…-contesto ella.

Eso es lo que quieres amor…?.-contesto enojado alzando la voz el pelinegro…

Si…eso quiero y eso espere todos estos años a tu lado…pero no lo obtuve y no pienso gastar mas mi tiempo en ello…amo a mis hijos y es lo mas grande que me haz dado…pero de ti no quiero nada…-contesto ella.

Es por el…por ese bastardo sin nombre verdad…?...tu piensas que no puedo destruirlo…tengo el suficiente poder para hacerlo…-contesto Zafiro quien vivia engañado pensando que el amante de Petzie era un pobre diablo…

No me importa lo que digas...quiero hacer las cosas bien y asi vivir en santa paz los dos…-contesto ella.

Que…?, eres estupida o que…?; piensas que te dejare a mis hijos zorra…-sin mucho afan Petzie lo abofeteo con ambas manos haciendo trastabillar a Zafiro dejandole las mejillas intensamente rojas…

Esto es por llamar zorra a la madre de tus hijos imbecil…-contesto ella sin remordimiento.

No te pego por que soy un caballero…-contesto enojado y se salio de la habitacion…bajo a la sala, sirviendose un whisky…prendio un cigarro y se sento…

Divorcio era una palabra sumamente grande…divorcio…quien seria ese maldito que pretendia quitarle a su esposa…su familia…

Rememoro la vida que llevaban y a su parecer era mas que comoda, claro estaba que Petzie era una mujer adinerada, pero…divorcio…

Una semana habia pasado desde esa discusión, Petzie ahora simplemente lo ignoraba…un dia llego al despacho la demanda de divorcio manejada por el despacho Duran&Duran…lo tomo con seriedad pues era uno de los mejores bufetes al igual que el de ellos…

Maldita sea…-grito en su despacho llamando la atencion de su padre.

Que pasa Zafiro…creo que no es bueno que grites por la nada…-dijo Artemis.

Esto es lo que me pasa padre…-Artemis abrio el sobre y palidecio de ver lo que ahí se anotaba…divorcio…la verdad es que le pesaba que su hijo se separara, tenia 4 hijos en comun con Petzie…pero ahora le caia la verdad…ellos se vieron obligados a casarse por los gemelos…

De verdad creo que ahora me doy cuenta del daño que les hice a los dos hijo…con mi estupida moralidad, creo que los orille a esto…-dijo con pesar Artemis…

No es asi padre…ella…-se quedo callado el era culpable, por que no se entero de darle lo que cualquier esposo haria…amor…la privo de ello y ahora que lo habia conseguido seguramente tendria una mejor vida…con alguien mas.

Hijo…pense que ustedes eran felices, al principio dude que estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos, pero Petzie creia que era feliz, siempre bromeaban y despues vinieron las nenas y pense que tendrian un matrimonio como el de nosotros.-dijo Artemis con un suspiro…

Yo tambien crei que ella era feliz…pero creo que no…y la verdad es que no deseo divorciarme…es mi familia, mis hijos…todo…-contesto Zafiro con pesar.

Tu la amas hijo…?.-pregunto artemis y era la pregunta mas dificil que podria contestar…

No lo se padre…-contesto el mientras agachaba la mirada.

Como que no lo sabes Zafiro…una cosa es el hecho de que te casaras por obligacion y otra reconocer cualidades en tu mujer…no me mires asi ella es tu mujer…la madre de tus hijos con quien haz compartido 11 años de tu vida…caray…ahora me dices que no sabes…-

Dios…siempre crei en ese estupido acuerdo que hicimos…pero la verdad es que no se que hacer padre…son mis hijos eso me preocupa…-contesto Zafiro con temor.

Pues lo unico que podemos hacer es que hables con ella y negocies la custodia de los chicos…este bufete es de los mejores y los dos sabemos que seria peor para ti…llegar a un acuerdo en la pension y en las propiedades…-contesto Artemis…

Y asi fue…Petzie se sentia motivada, reharia su vida…los niños estarian con ella…pero no por mucho, los gemelos habia demostrado el favoritismo por su padre, lo unico que no deseaba era que sus hijos se sintieran mal.

Creo que lo justo es que mis hijos vivan conmigo ellos desean estar a mi lado…-argumento Zafiro y eso desarmo a Petzie, pues sus hijos eran su vida, pero no queria provocarles mas sufrimiento por lo que acordaron que vivieran con el y sus abuelos, los fines de semana estarian con ella…la custodia de los 4 niños seria compartida…

Mama, pero verdad que nos vendras a visitar los sabados…?.-pregunto Sebastian…-

Si mi amor, nos veremos el fin de semana y veran a las niñas, todo seguira igual mis amores…yo los traere de la escuela…-dijo Petzie.

Mami, pero por que no mejor nos regresamos todos a la casa, yo quiero que tu me des de comer…-dijo Santiago…-

Lo se pero tu abuelita Luna me enseño a cocinar, ella te consentira ya lo veras…-contesto Petzie, sentia que su corazon se apretaba con dolor en su pecho…se sentia como la bruja del cuento ante la mirada tan intensa de Zafiro…

Zafiro la miraba con pesar ahora tomarian cada uno caminos separados y la verdad es que no se sentia tan bien como alguna vez lo creyo…ahora se enfrentaba con la realidad, mirar a sus hijos llorosos…y mas cuando su madre era la que los atendia la mayor parte de su vida…tal vez era un reves que le queria dar, pero ni eso la detuvo se comporto al pie del cañon…

Lo que le disgusto fue que no quizo la casa donde habian vivido 11 años…el tampoco la queria por lo que optaron por venderla…el dinero seria para sus hijos…-bien sera mejor que nos vayamos dijo Zafiro.

Cualquier cosa ya se saben mi numero mis amores…-dijo Petzie con lagrimas en los ojos…los niños la abrazaron y soltaron lagrimas de tristeza, se safaron y subieron a la camioneta de su padre…

Listo eres libre…-dijo con reproche Zafiro…-ahora si haz conseguido tu libertad y hasta te quito la carga de mis hijos…solo quiero que cuides bien a mis nenas…si no…-se trato de poner amenzante.

Por dios…son mis hijos los he tenido desde antes que nacieran dentro de mi…tu no sabes lo que esto para mi significa, pero lo unico que puedo decirte es que son buenos niños y haran las cosas bien…soy la madre de tus hijos y tu el padre de los mios…trata de no desquitarte con ellos por que tal vez la que brinque sere yo…-sin mas subio a su auto y partio a su nueva casa…

Zafiro la miro partir…a donde ni el lo sabia…-por dios Petzie nunca pense que doleria tanto tu partida.

La vida prosiguio despues del divorcio…Zafiro al ver que dos meses rapidamente habian pasado estaba sumido en total depresion…tiempo despues se dio cuenta que la mujer que habia vivido a su lado por 11 años…estupido era la palabra que mas se replanteaba…

Lo peor fue darse cuenta que ella rehacia su vida…y era feliz, se habian adaptado de manera increiblemente rapida los chicos y las niñas…hasta parecia que el era el unico que no encajaba…lo doloroso fue descubrir que ella era pareja de Anibal Duran…nada mas y nada menos que uno de los mejores abogados del pais…incluso el mismo lo admiraba…

Deberia de reconcer que su ex mujer tenia buen gusto, el tipo era buen mozo y excelente persona, ahora le dolia verla radiante y embarazada…lo peor era que seria el primogenito de Duran…quien diria el pensaba que su esposa solo mantenia una aventurilla con un pobre diablo…ahora ella estaba irreconciblemente hermosa.

Si la maternidad la hacia verse bonita, ahora era otra cosa…avento la revista donde ambos posaban sonrientes en su nueva mansion…radiante esa era la palabra…pocas veces la veia…pero la verdad era que su vida era un desastre…

Darien y Serena estaban enamorados, incluso varios paparatzis los habian captado en reuniones juntos…ellos ya no podian negar su relacion sentimental…

Serena sabia que debian de presentarlo ante su familia, claro estaba que todos lo sabian, pero la relacion deberia de convertirse en algo mucho mas formal.

Creo que me siento nervioso…se que Richard es un hombre caval y justo…pero tu eres su hija…-dijo Darien nervioso…

Yo mas bien creo que mi madre es la dificil…pero dice que eres un buen mozo y que ademas debes amarme para mantener en mi una sonrisa todos los dias…-contesto serena con verdad.

Es que eso no me cuesta mucho…eres tan facil de amar…-contesto el mientras el porton de la mansion se abria…se estacionaron y el sentia que el corazon podrian salirsele del pecho…-bueno la prueba final.

En la puerta estaban los padres de Serena sonrientes, ahora si que Serena era el clon de su mama…quien era muy guapa.

Calmate…todo saldra bien…-serena lo miro y se le olvido todo, la verdad era que valia la pena por completo…

Hija, que bueno que vinieron…pense que nos dejarian plantados…-Serena abrazo a su padre y a su mama.

Papa tu ya conoces a Darien, madre el es Darien…-el pelinegro saludo a los que ahora eran sus suegros…

Vaya que sorpresa saber que el hijo de Artemis Shields es el novio de mi princesa…es un gusto verte hijo…no es para presumir Serenity, pero el es uno de los mejores cardiologos del pais…-dijo con orgullo el padre la rubia.

Ya lo se…creo que sera interesante platicar con usted Sr. Shields…-dijo con solemnidad Serenity, ella era la mas estricta de las madres, pero despues del golpe que tuvo que afrontar al ver a su hija viuda a sus 22 años, levantarla de fondo donde estaba y perder en un asalto a Justin…sin duda protegeria a los hijos que ahora tenia con uñas y garras…contra quien fuera.

Entraron a la sala de la mansion, si bien era reconocida como una de las mas poderosas familias, no lo hacian de manera hostentosa, incluso recordaba que Richard siempre procuraba estar con una amplia sonrisa…

Tomaron asiento en la comoda sala y se sirvieron unas bebidas…-bueno pues creo que me da gusto saber que mi hija tiene buen gusto…-dijo Richard.

Cuando se conocieron tu aun estabas casado Darien…?.-y ahí estaba el primer golpe de parte de Serenity.

Si, yo conoci a Serena cuando entro al mando del hospital, en esas epocas estaba con el tramite del divorcio…-contesto Darien.

Mmm, entonces fue antes de que ustedes salieran verdad?...por que a mi no me gustaria que a mi hija la señalaran como la culpable de tu divorcio…-dijo Serenity mientras sorprendia a todos con tal acusacion.

No…creo que soy un adulto y la verdad radica en que no tenia intencion de continuar al lado de alguien de quien no estaba enamorado…-Serenity se quedo con la duda, pero lo dejo por un rato.

Por dios mujer lo que importa es que ellos estan juntos y enamorados que importa todo lo demas mientras esten felices…-contesto Richard.

Mira Darien Shields la verdad es que sere directa…mi hija Serena es una niña adorada, es mi bebe imaginate…ella es una mujer completa, profesionista, excelente ser humano, con carácter y de decisiones…pero tambien como familia hemos pasado por un par de tragedias que nos han fortalecido…

Darien escuchaba atento mientras apretaba la mano de la rubia…

Se que a mi adorado esposo no le encanta hablar de esto y lo respeto, pero es la verdad…disculpame querido…-Richard asintio con la cabeza seriamente…-

Lo unico que deseo es que mi familia ya no sufra mas, que mi Serenita este feliz, que mi Yaten sea feliz aunque para ello se mude al otro continente…por lo que si tu estas con ella te pido que no la lastimes…yo me he de imaginar que tu sabes su pasado asi como ella el tuyo…el amor es algo que si se alimenta dia a dia y es verdadero…bueno obtienes la loteria…-Dijo Serenity.

Yo creo que lo unico que como padres queremos es que protegas a Serena y si en verdad desean estar juntos, pues que sean felices…es todo…-contesto Richard, mientras darien pasaba el brazo por detrás de la angosta espalda de la rubia.

Se que tal vez no seria el perfecto candidato para Serena, pero se que tambien soy un hombre que sabe lo que en verdad desea y mi deseo es estar con ella…la amo y no tengo ningun reparo en estar a su lado…puedo pasar cualquier prueba, nuestros caminos se cruzaron y ahora estamos aquí…juntos…no por que sea divorciado, me resta valores…mis padres los han fijado desde siempre…ahora estoy aquí con ella y deseo que ustedes esten tranquilos por que pretendo estar con ella.-dijo Darien.

Como te haz sentido Saori…?.- le pregunto George quien a diario la visitaba…

Muy bien, creo que pronto buscare trabajo…la verdad que para ser vacaciones estas son muy largas ya…-contesto la castaña…

Me encanta tu color de cabello…-dijo el rubio…

A mi tambien…-contesto ella.

Que te parece si te invito al cine mañana…podemos ver la pelicula que desees…-dijo el rubio…

mmm…bueno vamos entonces…-dijo ella…-eso si tu tus palomitas y yo las mias te parece…-contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Me parece…-contesto George alegre al verla tan contenta y al fin relajada.

Serena y Darien se despidieron, saliendo contestos por la tarde amena que habian pasado…- dime mi amor que te parecio mi mama.

Ya se de donde sacaste lo hermosa…y el carácter…-contesto Darien mientras le tomaba de la mano…

Muy gracioso Shields…pero es la verdad…mi madre siempre ha sido dura, pero es la mejor…-contesto ella.

Te quedaras conmigo ahora…?.-dijo Darien…

Es una orden o una sugerencia…?.-contesto la rubia…

Creo que ambas….-

Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo…pero tengo una condicion…-

Cual es mi amor…-dijo Darien meloso.

Que me hagas el amor con locura…-contesto ella.

Entonces empecemos con los besos…-sin mas freno el coche y se unio a un beso apasionado, Serena sintio que el deseo la invadia por completo…

* * *

Hola espero les guste el capitulo, estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rapido posible por que saldre un par de semanas fuera…espero terminarla pronto…aun faltan capitulos emocionantes…gracias por sus comentarios…y por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis historias….saludos…!.


	13. SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 13**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

El dia domingo vislumbraba para ser un dia bastante tranquilo…buenos dias dormilona…levantate…-dijo con cariño Darien mientras miraba a Serena dormir tranquilamente.

mmm…-es lo unico que alcanzo a decir…-otro rato…-contesto ella sonriente.

No, llegaremos tarde a desayunar y tu sabes que el Chaiz se llena por completo…vamos amor…nos bañamos juntos cariño…-dijo melosamente el pelinegro.

Si…-aparte de bañarse dieron rienda suelta a la pasion, claro estaba que esa sonrisa no era de gratis…-subieron al coche y partieron a desayunar…

Creo que lo logico seria la capacitacion del personal…como lo ves tu Mina…-pregunto Richard.

Si, tienes toda la razon…huyyy…ese mugroso me harta…-dijo con colera la rubia al ver a Yaten llegar al mismo restaurant donde ella planeaba comer…

Espero no te moleste lo invitamos…- contesto Amy timidamente…

Ok, no lo tomare como personal…espero portarme bien…-dijo con resignacion.

Buenos dias…que tal…-contesto con cortesia mientras saluba de mano a todos.

Se sento al lado de la rubia, mientras sentia su incomodidad, si bien no eran muy amigos, lo cierto era que habia una cierta atraccion entre ambos y eso le crispaba a Mina, pues a su criterio Yaten Smith era de esos hombres ricos a los que nunca les hacia falta nada…

Te estabamos esperando para ordenar…-contesto Richard, mientras llamaba al mesero despues ordenaron…

Y como te haz sentido aquí en Manhattan…?.-pregunto Amy.

La verdad es que bien por una parte al saber que estan mis padres y mi hermana, pero una parte de mi siempre desea volver a Inglaterra…-contesto con añoranza.

Algun amor lejano…?.-pregunto la rubia en tono de burla.

Si…mis hijos…-respondio el uraño…

Yo lo lamento…no queria que te molestaras…-contesto ella.

No te preocupes…que tal van ustedes…-pregunto por la relacion entre Amy y Richard.

Bien…la verdad es que estamos contentos con nuestra relacion, ya son 6 años…juntos y separados…-respondio el castaño.

Ustedes son pareja…?.-dijo Mina con sorpresa…

Si…desde hace años…pense que lo habias notado Mina…-la rubia nego con la cabeza.-Richard y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad, pero le ha costado mucho trabajo convencerme y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz con el…-ambos se miraban tan enamorados…

Vaya que todo me sorprende…-dijo Mina…-

Y tu eres soltera…casada…?.-pregunto Yaten.

Soy separada…vivi con alguien por 5 años…despues no pasaba nada interesante y nos dijimos adios…-contesto ella tranquila…-por cierto el era Ingles…como tu esposa supongo.

Mi ex, pero si son ingleses…-contesto Yaten, mientras el mesero llegaba con los platillos listos para degustar.

Esta pelicula esta bien…-dijo Saori a George…

Perfecto, entremos esta casi a la hora…-contesto el rubio, compraron los boletos, palomitas y sodas…entraron a la funcion…-

Que quieres que hagamos…-pregunto Darien mientras caminaban abrazados por la plaza…

No lo se tal vez te parece si vamos a una cafeteria se me antoja un café y una rebanada de pastel…-contesto Serena.

Bien, entonces vayamos a hacer eso…-dijo el pelinegro mientras acudian a uno de sus cafes preferidos, lo cierto era que habia un buena ambiente, era un lugar calido y la musica que amenizaba el lugar era bastante agradable.

La comida ha estado deliciosa…-dijo con mucho gusto Mina.

Creo que compartimos esa opinion…-contesto Yaten mientras sonreian.

Por cierto Yaten y tus hijos, vendran a visitarte…-pregunto Amy.

La verdad es que aun no llegamos a eso, pero no desearia que perdieran a clases, aunque Karen es siempre comprensiva asi que seguramente vendran a pasar el verano conmigo.-contesto el peliplata.

Ha de ser dificil para ti vivir tan lejos de ellos…-dijo al rubia.

La verdad es que es un proceso algo complicado, pero poco a poco tendre que acostumbrarme no me quedara de otra mas que eso…-dijo el peliplata mientras miraba directamente a mina.

Es cierto, a todo se acostumbra uno menos a no comer…-el comentario aligero un poco el ambiente tan serio que estaba por caer encima de ellos todos rieron de buena gana.

Creo que la pelicula estuvo…mmm…fantasiosa esa es la verdad…-dijo Saori con animo.

Lo se, pero si estuvo bien para pasar el domingo…o que crees…-pregunto con entusiasmo el rubio.

Si la verdad que para pasar el rato estuvo bastante bien.-Contesto George, mientras caminaban, pero sin mas Saori se quedo parada como estatua…-te sientes bien Sao…pasa algo…?- pregunto al verla.

En la cera de enfrente paseaban tomados de la mano Serena y Darien, la castaña sintio algo tan terrible…dios tenia meses sin verlo y creyo que todo estaba por sanarse pero lo cierto era que estaba bastante alejado de la realidad.

Ellos parecian…tan…tan enamorados esa era la palabra correcta…enamorados…sintio una profunda tristeza, cuando estuvo a su lado jamas se miraron a los ojos asi…fue un golpe certero que termino por derrumbar lo que ella creia habia construido…

George se dio cuenta de lo que castaña miraba y sintio pena…pero era lo mejor que podria pasarle…ver la realida de frente dia a dia…

Sera mejor que nos vayamos te parece Saori…-la castaña solo camino a su lado…miles de emociones dolorosas se agaloparon en su mente…su corazon…penso que ya no doleria tanto…pero ella solo se habia engañado…

Llego a la casa de sus padres desecha…george la trato de consolar, logrando casi nada…su madre se preocupo demasiado al ver a su hija asi nuevamente…

Saori no escuchaba nada de lo que le decian lo unico que ella deseaba era llorar…pero la verdad es que dolia demasiado…demasiado dolor para una persona…

Dime que paso George…ella estaba tan bien…-Pregunto Eva con angustia, lo que menos deseba es que su hija intentara hacer algo contra su vida.

En la plaza estaba Darien con su novia y ella los vio…eso paso…creo que no ha olvidado nada…sera mejor que me vaya tengo algunos pendientes, en caso de que pase algo me dice…-sin mas el rubio partio a su casa.

Dios santo…saori hija que pasa mi amor…?.-pregunto angustiada, mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

Darien…el es…tan feliz, con ella…la ama…. Y yo… yo no lo soporto mama…-dijo Saori entre lagrimas y gimoteos…

Pero yo crei que todo esto habia sido olvidado, o estaba en proceso hija…tienes que ser fuerte…hacer tu vida…-dijo Eva.

Trato mama…trate pense que podria pero lo vi y no…no puedo…lo amo y lo extraño tanto…-Dijo Saori con pesar…

Por dios hija…no es un capricho el tuyo que deseas cumplir y tenerlo ahí…atado a ti…-dijo con sinceridad Eva.

No lo se madre…pero yo lo amor…-su madre sentia que le dolia la cabeza…no queria nuevamente caer en la misma cantaleta de siempre…no otra vez mas…ya no…

Bueno nos vemos mañana…-dijo Amy mientras ella y Richard se despedian de Mina y Yaten.

Te pareceria mal si damos una vuelta…?.-pregunto la rubia sacando a Yaten de onda…

Mmm…claro por que no…-contesto el mientras caminaban en silencio…

Entonces tu vivias en Inglaterra…-dijo con seguridad Yaten.

Si…mi madre es inglesa y yo tambien naci alla…pero cuando tenia 5 años me mude a Nuevo Mexico…ahí creci...conoci a Armand durante la preparatoria y parecia que estariamos por siempre juntos…pero despues ingresamos a la univerdad el administracion yo medicina…vivimos juntos y despues todo cambio…-dijo con pesar la rubia.

Siempre los cambios tienen su efecto y en ocasiones no son los que esperamos…-contesto Yaten mientras Mina lo miraba.

Si…eso es verdad…yo crei que por que habia amor con eso viviriamos bien…pero obviamente nuestros intereses no eran lo mismo y el cedio por completo a otros…-dijo con una media sonrisa…

Pues creo que fue un tonto…-replico el peliplata.

Eso mismo dice mi madre…pero la verdad creo que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado…no lamento nada, ni añoro tampoco nada…la vida me ha dado muchas satisfacciones y la medicina mas…urgencias siempre es un reto para mi una chica hiperactiva…-contesto ella feliz.

Sabes creo que tomare algunas frases para aplicarlas en mi nueva vida…-dijo Yaten.

Por que te separaste de tu esposa…digo ustedes tienen dos hijos …-pregunto Mina.

Yo al igual que tu me enamore y me case con una extranjera…mis padres se opusieron al instante por que habia decidido residir en Londres y no en Norteamerica, vino lo de mi hermano y todo recayo en los hombros de Serena…pero yo habia tomado la decision…asi que vivi con la libertad que tenia…-dijo Yaten evocando recuerdos.

La verdad es que Karen era la mujer perfecta, de belleza natural, fina y culta, todo lo que buscaba según yo de una dama…tuvimos dos hermosos hijos y crei que era todo perfecto…la cosa se termino cuando decidi que era hora de volver y apoyar a mi hermana…ella se opuso rotundamente.-dijo Yaten con pesar…

La verdad es que si ella te amara te habria seguido a cualquier parte del mundo…-contesto Mina.

Eso es verdad, pero ahora mismo veo que su perfeccion radica en su zona de confort…si ella se sale de ahí, todo se viene abajo, tan es asi, que aun vive en la casa con mis hijos y parece ser que no tiene vision de algun nuevo futuro.-contesto Yaten.

Pero y tu…?.-pregunto Mina mientras se miraban de frente…

Yo, creo que despues de mi divorcio no me agradaria casarme nuevamente, tal vez conocer a una nueva mujer con nuevos ideales…sin duda me agradaria…volver con Karen no lo tengo contemplado…-dijo con honestidad, ante la sonrisa de Mina…

Eso me agrada, que te parece si te invito un par de cervezas…-dijo la rubia mientras señalaba el bar.

Creo que aceptare gustoso…-contesto el peliplata y la verdad es que con ella se la estaba pasando bastante bien…era una chica diferente…y eso le gustaba…

Creo que es hora de que conozcas a mis padres…como te parece la idea Serena…-dijo Darien mientras le acariciaba el hombro desnudo…

Ahora siento lo mismo que tu Darien…pero no se si tu madre me vea con buenos ojos…-dijo la rubia y era natural que tuviera ese temor…

Creo que no debes de adelantarte a nada…si mi madre es un poco obstinada respecto a Saori, pero se lo pensara mejor antes de decir algo sobre ti, despues de la separacion de mi hermano…ella es otra…-contesto con pesar Darien…

Y a todo esto como esta Zafiro…?.-

La verdad es que no tan bien como yo pensaba…siempre dijo que no amaba a su esposa y que se habian casado por que se embarazo de los gemelos, mi padre como el hombre moral que es lo obligo a asumir las consecuencias de sus calenturas y ese fue el resultado…-contesto el pelinegro.

La verdad es que no soy quien para decir algo, pero tu hermano tiene una vida por delante y en ciencia cierta se debe de llevar bien con su ex, al final de todo tienen 4 hijos…-completo la rubia.

Si…creo que lo que mas le duelo a mi hermano es ver que Petzie es feliz, tiene una nueva familia y aunque a primeras intento castigarla con los gemelos ahora ellos literalmente lo visitan a el…-contesto Darien.

Lo que en verdad me sorprende es la paciencia del nuevo esposo de Petzie…digo son 4 niños mas el que ambos procearon…-dijo con risa Serena.

Ni que lo digas y los gemelos son cosa seria, pero se que el queria una familia grande…-contesto Darien.

Y tu hermano como ve esa relacion con el…-

No lo se…la verdad es que llegue a creer que se desataria por completo y seria ese hombresuelo que siempre dijo ser…ahora me da pesar verlo tan maduro y solo…-dijo Darien.-pero no me rehuyas…te parece que el proximo fin de semana nos reunamos con mi familia para que los conozcas…

Si…esta bien…-contesto ella sonriente, la verdad es que no habia motivos para que las cosas salieran mal.

Como esta Eva…?.-preguntaba Samuel angustiado por su hija.

Triste…no se que hacer, vino la psiquiatra y hablo con ella por horas, pero la miro a un mal…tengo mucho miedo de que ella quiera hacerse algo…-contesto eva con el corazon en la mano.

No te precupes…todo saldra bien…todo saldra bien…-contesto samuel mientras intentaba consolarse a el mismo y a su esposa…

La semana habia estado llena de algunos cambios en el estado de todos, los cambios realizados en hospital ahora estaban dando frutos…muchos frutos…

Dios esto si que me toma por sorpresa Hotaru…pero la verdad es que me da gusto verte contenta y como lo ha visto tu familia…-dijo Serena.

Pues lo tomaron a broma a un principio, pero ahora estan como tu…lo cierto es que Seiya es el hombre que siempre espere y lo amo…-contesto la pelinegra con mirada ensoñadora.

Bien, pues cuando te iras…para buscar alguien y que entre a trabajar aquí…-contesto la rubia con pesar ahora que se enteraba que su asistente se casaria y partiria en busca de su sueño.

No te preocupes, ya le dije a Michiru y tiene varias candidatas…hoy tenemos 3 citas, espero que alguna te parezca buena…-contesto Hotaru.

Si, yo tambien lo espero…pero la verdad es que me da mucho gusto saber que ahora seras feliz…-se unieron en un abrazo…

Como van las cosas Darien…?.- pregunto Andrew.

Bien…lo dices por mi relacion con Serena…-dijo el pelinegro.

Que mas…-

La verdad es que creo que Serena es la mujer de mi vida…estamos muy contentos juntos y eso es lo importante en estos momentos…-contesto el pelinegro.

Me da gusto…pero haz pensado en algo mas a futuro…-dijo Andrew.

Si…creo que si no me caso con ella seria un estupido…tal vez ella aun no quiera y obviamente a un no puedo…pero vivir juntos esta dentro de nuestros planes…-contesto el.

Y dime vivir juntos esta dentro de sus planes…?.-pregunto Michiru.

La verdad es lo que mas deseo…yo estoy feliz con el…-contesto Serena.

Eso es agradable, estar enamorada es lo mejor que nos puede pasar, pero haz pensado en matrimonio…-Serena se quedo por un momento seria.

No lo se…la verdad es que casarme con Darien…dios ni siquiera lo he pensado.-dijo con verdad la rubia.

Pero por que le tienes miedo al matrimonio creo que es algo que puedes llevar tu fuiste muy feliz casada…-dijo con verdad Michiru…

Yo se…pero…-

Pero que Serena, no amas a Darien…-la rubia asintio…-entonces no se que te detenie y si el te propone matriminio que pasaria…-dijo con razon en la boca Michiru.

No quiero perderlo…-dijo Serena sobresaltada…

Lo se…lo se…-contesto Michiru…-y creeme que no lo haras, se merecen ser felices…asi que toma el valor que necesitas y no te lo pienses en absoluto…tus sentimiento son profundos y los de Darien tambien…ademas estan solteros…no pienses en el hubiera por que no existe piensa en el hoy…hoy debes de amarlo y vivirlo…-dijo Michiru ante la cara de sorpresa de Serena…

Me haces que me ruborize Michiru…-dijo serena con pena.

Que importa es mejor que te de alegria de saber que un hombre mantiene tu cama caliente a vivir sola…-contesto Michiru…

Es verdad…-ambas rieron por el comentario tan atinado…y vaya que si Darien le mantenia la cama caliente y vaya que si era un excelente amante y ella lo amaba…lo amaba con todo su corazon…

Despues de ese dia llego a su casa y se puso a pensar en todo lo que Michiru le habia dicho…en muchas cosas tenia razon…encendio la musica suavemente y evoco el dulce recuerdo de Diamante…

Dios, aun le dolia el pecho de solo pensar en el…lo habia amado sin reserva y ella se supo correspondida hasta el ultimo aliento…la vida en ocasiones era cruel…se lo habia arrebatado demasiado joven…escucho que tocaban la puerta y abrio apresuradamente, seguro que era Darien…

Su sorpresa no fue grata, sintio que algo caliente le salia del pecho, miro a la persona en cuestion y cayo al suelo…

* * *

Hola espero que esten bien sali de vacaciones y no puede actualizar una disculpa, gracias por todos sus comentarios y saludos…


	14. VIVIR

**CAPITULO 14**

**VIVIR**

Serena sintio como algo caliente salia de su pecho, intento mantenerse en pie pero le fue imposible, sintio el sabor de la sangre en su boca… .-…borbotones del liquido rojo salian de su pecho…

Cayo en el suelo sorprendida a cierta medida y aterrorizada, ya que estaba a punto de morir y ella tenia muchas cosas por las cuales aun vivir…la oscuridad se apodero de ella antes de siquiera pensar en algo.

Darien estaba preocupado, habia tenido una cirugia complicada…esperaba casi un milagro de vida…Serena seguramente ya se habria ido a su casa…

Alguien a entrado…-pregunto el jefe del nuevo guardia…

Si…esa señora entro con la Srita. Smith…-dijo el hombre calmadamente…

Se registro…por que no la conozco...confirmaste su ingreso con la Srita. Smith…-el hombre nego con la cabeza…-deja subo para ver si todo esta bien…

Harrison el encargado del edificio subio al piso de Serena y se quedo horrorizado al ver lo que ahí sucedia, la rubia estaba en el suelo con mucha sangre, no lo penso una sola vez pidio una ambulancia…

En cuestion de minutos la ayuda estaba ahí, Serena estaba inconciente, pero viva, su pulso era demasiado debil necesitaba una transfucion de sangre inmediata…

Avisaron al hospital, para que tuvieran todo preparado…parecia un disparo al corazon…no lo sabian a ciencia cierta…pero trataron de regularizarla…

La sorpresa no fue para mas al ver a quien traian…-dios santo…-dijo Mina con terror…-los informes…

La rubia estaba palida como muerta, transparente…la llevaron rapidamente a terapia intensiva, Mina preparo rapidamente la transfucion…para poder enviarla a cirugia…

Corrio con todas sus fuerzas…corrio…-Yaten…paso algo muy malo…Serena…esta…en urgencias…le dispararon…ocupamos a Darien…

Yaten se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar y camino a prisa en busca del pelinegro…

Darien estaba cerrando su consultorio cuando llego Yaten…-algo le paso…

El pelinegro sintio como la sangre se le iba a los pies…caminaron hasta urgencias y ella estaba ahí con tubos por todas partes y un monton de gente…que hacer…por que estaba asi…como…ella…

Dios Serena…-dijo con pesar mientras mina le informaba del estado de ella…

Por favor ha todo lo que puedas Darien…no tenemos tiempo para que alguien mas venga a intervenirla…-dijo Mina con pesar, mientras Yaten no sabia creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos…primero su amigo Diamante…

Victima del cancer…muriendo a sus 25 años…dejando desolada a la rubia…no solo eso habia pasado…su hermano Justin…muerto en un absurdo asalto…ahora ella…era demasiado…como decirle a sus padres…

Darien no escuchaba lo que le decian…Serena estaba casi trasparente…moretones aparecian por su cuerpo…sintio como Mina lo sacudio haciendolo volver a la realidad…-se muere…!..-grito ella sintiendo como la adrenalina corria atraves de sus venas…tomo el informe entre sus manos temblorosas y despues todo corria rapido…

Se preparo para la cirugia…estaba su mente en blanco…era lo unico que podia hacer…entro a quirofano y puso sus manos en accion…

La rubia se sentia en paz completa, parecia que estaba en un cuarto blanco, el lugar no le era familiar, pero se sentia segura…- hola…-esa voz…era…

Diamante…- era el…dios estaba tan guapo como siempre…sintio como las palabras se quedaban mudas en sus labios…pero anhelaba verle…

Dios te echado tanto de menos Dante…-consiguio decir mientras caminaba a sus brazos…y el la recibio feliz…la habia echado tambien de menos…sintio como lagrimas mojaban su pecho…

No llores amor...todo estara bien…-dijo el con una calida voz.

Pero donde estoy…yo…-sin mas los recuerdos se vinieron a su mente…-estoy muerta…Darien…el se…

No…aun no es tu tiempo Serena…-contesto el.

Pero por que estoy contigo…yo no me quiero ir…me quiero quedar aquí…-dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba a su pecho…-yo te extraño…nada es igual sin ti Dante…me haz hecho tanta falta…

Y Darien…-la rubia se tenso al recordarlo…- el te ama y esta luchando por mantenerte viva…estas segura de que quieres quedarte aquí conmigo…

Serena se sintio mal…la verdad es que amaba a Diamante…pero Darien…-eso es lo que vale la pena…el amor que le tienes y no debes sentirte culpable por eso…nuestra historia fue hermosa…pero no eterna…ahora estoy mejor…

No me extrañas…-diamante sonrio, claro que la extrañaba…extrañaba vivir…respirar el aire, sentir, comer, dormir…eso…

Extraño la vivir…-contesto con una amplia sonrisa…

Creo que sigues siendo tan obstinada como siempre y como nunca Serenity…- la rubia abrio los ojos desmesuradamente…

Dios Serena…vamos…10 de epinefrina…-grito Darien mientras reanimaba el corazon de la rubia…por fortuna la bala no habia dañado el corazon…pero parecia que ella no queria vivir…

Se le suministro lo solicitado y un escualido latido reavivo al pelinegro…quien sentia que se le iba la vida en ello…-

Justin…justin…-el pelirrojo la abrazo y se sintio tan bien..-hermano…

Serena debes regresar entre mas tardes…es probable que mueras y no te quedaras aquí…-dijo con la honestidad que siempre lo caracterizaba…

Pero yo estoy bien aquí…-dijo desolada…

No es tu lugar aun Serena…tu puedes vivir lo que siempre haz querido y lo vas hacer por nosotros…prometemelo…-dijo Justin.

La rubia no sabia que hacer…que decir…por un lado morir no estaba ese dia en sus planes pero por otro estaba justin y Diamante…pero sus padres y Darien…-

El pelinegro suturaba la arteria dañana, pidiendole a dios el milagro de parar la hemorragia…se sentia incluso torpe…pero lo estaba consiguiendo…- por favor Serena…mi amor…-ya habia hecho todo lo que era posible…ahora dependia de ella…

La cerro y espero…espero…la presion comenzo a bajar nuevamente…el peor terror…un paro cardiaco anunciado...reanimaron nuevamente…y parecia que esta vez no lo lograria…

Serena escucho una voz…- mi amor…lucha…yo te necesito…- era el…

Creo que es un excelente partido y te hara muy feliz…el te ama y tu a el…es hora de que regreses…-la rubia solo sonrio…

Los latidos volvieron a ella…un minuto habia pasado y sus mejillas se habian tornado rosadas…la llevaron a terapia intensiva…

Serenity estaba destrozada…como era posible que su hija…su bebe…dios no era justo en ese momento con ella…-por que Richard…dime por que pasa esto…otra vez.

No lo se mi amor…pero esto no se quedara asi…-dijo Richard mientras abrazaba a su esposa, ella simplemente se dejaba…

Yaten estaba destrozado…-haz tenido noticias…-pregunto mina preocupada…

No…no ha salido de cirugia y…dios…-dijo con un suspiro…mina lo abrazo y el la apreto fuertemente, la verdad eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento un abrazo…

Darien sonrio…se sentia con muchas probabilidades de éxito en la operación…se acerco a Serena que permanecia dormida, se miraba tan indefensa con ese tubo en su garganta, la beso en la mejilla y susurro a su oido…- te amo y se que me escuchas amor mio…aquí estare a tu lado esperando a que tus bellos ojos me miren nuevamente y te amare mas de lo que nadie lo ha hecho…

La llevaron a terapia intensiva…esas 24 horas serian las mas largas de su vida…pero lo peor era darle la noticia a su familia…suspiro y a pesar de sentirse agotado…camino hacia el pasillo…

Serenity se levanto inmediatamente…-que paso con mi hija…?.- Richard y Yaten lo miraban expectantes.

La cirugia salio bien, esperaremos estas 24 horas para ver como evoluciona todo…-contesto el pelinegro mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Dinos la verdad Darien…-contesto Richard.

Ella perdio mucha sangre, tuvimos que administrarle alguna…la bala afortunadamente no daño organos importantes, pero rozo un poco el corazon, lastimo algunas venas, pero se pudo suturar todo…ella…ella tuvo algunas complaciones…hubo un paro cardiaco…pero salio de eso…ustedes saben como es esto…todos nos sentimos asi y debemos esperar…solo eso…-contesto con un dejo de tristeza el pelinegro.

Serenity sentia como las lagrimas fluian libres de sus ojos…dios santo, ella sabia cuan dificil habia sido para Darien haber intervenido a su novia…ella misma siendo medico sabia lo doloroso que era darle la noticia de espera a los familiares…

Darien…gracias…creo que no esta de mas decirte que vayas a descansar, por lo que vi tuviste mucho trabajo hoy…yo estare al pendiente de Serena…-contesto yaten.

No creo que tenga cabeza para nada…pero lo mejor sera irme dar una ducha…nadie sabe que ocurrio…?.-pregunto el pelinegro.

Lo unico que nos dijo el encargado es que una mujer subio al departamento y ella es la que seguramente le disparo…no se llevaron nada…-contesto Yaten.

Darien sabia que esa era Saori…quien mas podria provocarle tanto daño a Serena…tanto odio…pero justo ahora no era momento de el intervenir…su unica prioridad era la rubia…

Tienen las imágenes de esa mujer aunque se puso gafas y un sombrero si se pudo regristar…ahora mismo el tecnico esta analizando la camara del departamento…-dijo Richard.

Darien se fue a su departamento, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho…se dio una ducha de agua fria para despertar y regresar al hospital…comio un sandwich y un café expreso…

Llego al hospital un par de horas despues…estuvo al lado de ella todo ese tiempo…para fortuna estaba un sillon donde podria descansar…durmio hasta que el solo hizo su aparicion…

Los signos vitales de la rubia eran estables…Darien se desperto y pareciera que no habia cambios…examino que todo estuviera bien…y asi era…pero aun estaba el tubo en la garganta de la rubia.

Bebio agua…varios tragos…se paro al lado de ella y le tomo la mano…-despierta princesa…nos tienes a todos muy preocupados mi amor…abre esos hermososo ojos…-el pelinegro sintio como sus lagrimas fluian libremente…

Dolia…trato de hacerse el fuerte pero no podia mas…ahora la mujer que amaba tanto estaba inmovil, conectada…desearia volver el tiempo y que nada hubiera pasado…si el hubiera estado a su lado…gustosamente hubiera recibido la bala por ella…pero no era asi…

Sintio mucho miedo…demasiado miedo…la amaba y en sus planes no estaba perderla, deseaba hacerle el amor…tener hijos con ella…amarla…envejecer a su lado…

Habian pasado 12 horas y no habia reaccion…Serenity se habia quedado mientras Richard resolvia todos esos asuntos por el intento de homicidio hacia su hija.

Dios santo…creo que lo mejor es que descanses Mina…gracias por todo…-dijo Yaten.

No, es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto…cualquier cosa que necesites…cuentas conmigo…-la rubia se despidio del peliplata con un fuerte abrazo…la miro irse y sintio algo extraño…se sintio abandonado…no deseaba que se fuera.

Las cosas se estan haciendo demasiado lentas por aquí…-dijo Serenity desesperada…-por favor hijo quiero ver a tu hermana…-

Madre sabes que no podemos…Darien esta con ella…no desesperes…-contesto Yaten…

Las horas caian como gotas de agua…el pelinegro trabajo de manera parcial…solo daba informes del pequeño avance que tenia la rubia…

El mismo se sentia desesperado…pero no habia mucho por hacer…la justicia no le agobiaba en ese momento…se levanto del sillon y tomo la mano de Serena…

Al cabo de unos minutos le apreto…movio los parpados en señal de despertarse…se quedo quieta y los monitores iniciaron un tintineo…Darien opto por retirarle el tubo mientras no estaba despierta lo hizo con mucho cuidado provocando que los monitores chillaran…

Gabrielle, la enfermera entro rapidamente y observo la accion, se preparo para cualquier eventualidad, acomo el oxigeno en caso de necesitarlo…

Serena sintio un fuerte ardor en la garganta…dolio un poco y despues sintio como el aire entraba a sus pulmones…dolio, trago seco y dolio mas…sin reparo la tos se hizo presente…

Darien sintio como la sangre le volvia al cuerpo, la miro sacudir fuerte las pestañas y abrio los ojos…al mismo tiempo que tosia con dolor…-agua por favor…-dijo el pelinegro mientra le daba un algodón humedecido…

Darien le puso el algodón en los labios…eso mermo un poco la tos…pero le dolia mucho el pecho…- duele…-alcanzo a señalar el pecho…-

Lo se mi amor…Gabrielle te pondra medicamento para que no te duela…-la rubia trato de mantener los ojos abiertos…- no te esfuerces mucho…descansa…

Y eso hizo…- cerro los ojos y descanso…asi lo hizo Darien…salio contento…

Richard lo miro alarmado…recien se habia ido Serenity a descansar con Yaten…a su lado estaba Andrew…- ella desperto, parece todo normal…

Su padre sintio que el alma le volvia al cuerpo…un dia entero habia pasado, Darien habia ido a casa a descansar para estar al lado de la rubia…

Serenity estuvo a primera hora cuando les dejaron entrar a verla…

Serena aun estaba dormida por que la operación habia sido bastante invasiva…

Dios bendito…mi niña esta bien…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta su mama…

Hija…me da gusto verte…-dijo Richard…- mientras le tomaba la mano…

La rubia abrio los ojos lentamente y le encanto ver a su familia ahí…Darien a su lado tambien…

No te esfuerces tuviste una cirugia muy complicada…-dijo Darien mientras ella intento sonreir…

Una semana habia avanzado lentamente, la rubia se recuperaba bien, pero todos estaban un tanto sobreprotectores con ella…

No hablaba mucho ya que se agitaba con mucha facilidad, la policia aun no habia tomado una declaracion como tal, pero ese seria el dia…

Yo estare a tu lado…no te preocupes mi amor…-dijo Darien mientras ella solo asintia.

La policia entro con cautela, pues tampoco era cualquier persona…-soy el detective Stone, vengo hacerle algunas preguntas referentes a su intento de homicidio…

Las palabras sonaban rudas, ya tenian un sopechoso, pero era la rutina que debian de seguir…

Era una mujer…-dijo con lentitud.

Tenemos un perfil de la persona, nos gustaria saber si es esta..-el hombre le mostro un retrato a lapiz…Serena solo nego con la cabeza…

Tenemos un par de sospechosas…tal vez el nombre de Saori le suene…sabemos que no hubo un comodo divorcio entre ella y su actual pareja aquí presente…tal vez una revancha pasional que se le escapo de las manos…-dijo el detective .

No…ella no fue…-contesto Serena firme, tomando por sorpresa a Darien, ya que el creia saber que ella seria la unica mujer interesada en matar a la rubia…

Como te encuentras Yaten…-pregunto Mina, mientras este hacia una ronda.

Mejor, la verdad es que el alma me volvio al cuerpo cuando mi hermana desperto…creo que evoluciona muy bien.-contesto animado.

Perfecto…-contesto ella mientras se balanceaba nerviosa…

Gracias por tu apoyo Mina, la verdad es que me agrado mucho contar contigo…-dijo Yaten…-estaria mal invitarte a comer…

No…para nada…acepto…-contesto la rubia entusiasmada…

La fotos recuperadas eran de una mujer con gafas y un sombrero raro…Darien las volvio a mirar y lo supo…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, esta cerca el final, pero gracias por sus comentarios…me ayudan para escribir mas…saludos…


	15. POR ELLA

**CAPITULO 15**

**POR ELLA**

El pelinegro se sintio un poco mal…pero necesitaba que hubiera justicia y mas siendo el hecho de que Serena estuvo al borde de la muerte…-detective creo saber quien fue…-contesto Darien…

Dios en verdad que todo esto es tan tragico…creo que es absurdo…pero el karma Soari es algo delicado.-dijo Michelle…

Y ella esta viva…?.-pregunto con una esperanza enferma…

Si…Darien fue quien la opero, duro muchas horas y la verdad es que ha estado a su lado como perro faldero…-contesto molestas Michelle.

Y entonces para que me dices esto…lo unico que deseaba es que ella se quitara de en medio…pero parece ser que la vida ha decidido que Darien este con ella…-dijo Saori con pesar…

Que te ha parecido la comida…?.-pregunto Yaten.

La verdad es que este restaurant es bastante agradable y la comida es deliciosa…gracias por la invitacion…-contesto Mina.

Minako…si Minako…que sorpresa tan grande encontrarte aca, pareciera que la tierra te trago…-la rubia se quedo estatica…

Armand…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, la verdad es que la separacion que habia tenido con el a ciencia cierta habia sido mas que dolorosa por lo que verlo, la tomaba por sorpresa…se levanto y lo saludo…para su sorpresa el la estrecho fuertemente y dios su aroma…era inconfundible…

Disculpa…espero no interrumpirlos…-contesto el castaño al ver que Yaten se habia levantado…estrechandole la mano…-lo que pasa es que espero a mi esposa y bueno te mire…no podria creerlo, que haces aquí en Manhattan…?

Trabajo…soy residente de urgencias…-dijo Mina con una extraña sonrisa…

Que pasa amor…-dijo una chica con un acento ingles inconfundible…esa era la misma mujer con la que la habia engañado, ahora estaba casado con ella y embarazada…cuando a ella siempre le dijo que el matrimonio no estaba en sus planes…sintio tristeza…-

Mira quiero presentarte a una amiga...-dijo Armand sin vergüenza alguna.

Hola soy Minako Clears y el es…-Mina deseaba tanto que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara…

Soy su esposo Yaten Smith…-dijo el peliplata mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba el brazo por la cintura…provocando un escalofrio entre ambos…-

Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie Drew…-ambos se saludaron…la verdad era que ella sabia quien era Minako…la ex mujer de Armand y no podia negar que el era un excelente hombre…pero Yaten Smith era otro nivel, se le notaba a la distancia la clase y finura.-

Ustedes trabajan donde mismo…?.- pregunto Rosalie.

Si, ella esta en urgencias y yo estoy en traumatologia…vamos de la mano…-contesto Yaten…

Pero tienen mucho casados…?.- una pregunta fuera de lugar por parte de Armand ya que se sintio la incomodidad por parte de Rosalie.

Algunos meses…la verdad es que estamos en el proceso de luna de miel…-dijo el peliplata mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, haciendo la piel de la rubia se enchinara por completo…estaba nerviosa…

Bueno pues ha sido un placer vernos nuevamente Mina…te deseo lo mejor…-dijo Armand en cierto tono de molestia, la verdad era que le reventaba…el habia amado a Mina y lo cierto es que cuando la conocio jamas se imagino que ella accediera a su peticion de ser pareja.

Ahora el tiempo le habia demostrado que habia sido el mas grande imbecil de la historia, ya que la carrera de la rubia era una muy productiva…era una mujer inteligente, hermosa y con cualidades que cualquier hombre listo apreciaria.

Lo cierto es que al obtener el un poco de seguridad economica…se le subio poco, por lo que tomo decisiones que ahora marcaban su vida…

Tania, Yadira y Claudia, habian sido una aventura solamente…pero Rosy habia sido tan ardiente a su parecer que no pudo desprenderse de ella…y mas pues Mina estaba con la especialidad y sus largas jornadas en el hospital…hicieron boom…

Y a quien no le gustaba tener sexo en la mañana, tarde y noche…para eso se pintaba sola Rosalie…obviamente el no era el primero…pero lo convencio y dejo a la rubia…

Ahora que veia la realidad y el tiempo apremiaba muchas cosas…se arrepentia…incluso dudaba que ese hijo que esperaban fuere suyo…mientras Mina parecia estar feliz con ese esposo que siempre deseo tener, con una profesion igual a la suya y sintio celos…terribles celos…las cosas no marchaban tan bien entre el y su ahora esposa…

Por lo que habia tomado la decision de esperar el nacimiento del bebe, hacerle una prueba de ADN y solicitar el divorcio…habia buscado a Mina por cielo, mar y tierra, pero parecia que la tierra se la habia tragado y ahora…estaba casada y enamorada…un duro golpe.

Les deseo lo mismo a los dos y que su bebe nazca con buena fortuna…-respondio ella, mientras se despedian y partian a su mesa…

Yaten no la solto en ningun momento…firme estaba en marcar su territorio…ella tomo aire y se sento…-muchas gracias por esto que haz hecho Yaten…no sabes lo que significo para mi…-dijo Mina.

Sabes por un momento en verdad me crei el papel de esposo…-contesto el mientras sacaba de onda a la rubia.

La verdad es que no me imagine que me sintiera tan incomoda con la presencia de el…tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo…pero lo curioso es que no me dolio, ni siquiera la presencia de ella…-dijo Mina con verdad.

Es lo mejor…Mina, creo que haz sanado…-ambos se miraron intensamente…la rubia trago en seco y el sabia que no podia esperar mas…seria un idiota…se acerco y sucedió…se besaron…se amoldaron perfectamente el uno al otro…sus labios eran suaves y tenian un sabor unico…

Mina sentia como su corazon se agalopaba…dios…era simplemente…exquisito…delicioso…

Yaten no podia creerlo ella lo encendia…lo hacia sentirse libre...tranquilo… raro…una sensacion extraña en el…tomo su rostro y se apodero de ella por completo…pero no era el lugar ni el momento…por lo que el beso termino…

Mina se sentia como una adolescente…su rostro lo reflejaba estaba roja como tomate y el tampoco era la excepcion…pero no se arrepentia en lo absoluto…sintio que alguien la miraba y ese era Armand…tenia la cara desencajada…estaba molesto y a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto…

Yaten se dio cuenta por lo que sonrio y Mina tambien…-me encantas…seria posible que nosotros intentaramos algo…-dijo el peliplata para sorpresa de si mismo…

La rubia no lo penso tanto y la verdad era que el tambien era de su agrado…-tu tambien me encantas y no es por despecho ni nada…-dijo arrebatadamente…

Lo se…tampoco te bese por dar celos…lo hice por que se me antojo…-sin tanto afan se besaron nuevamente…

Claro que acepto…vaya ahora tengo novio…-ambos rieron de buena gana…

Y yo deje mi solteria muy rapido….-contesto el alegremente…-te parece si pedimos algo para festejar…-dijo el peliplata, mientras Mina asentia…el resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando animadamente, entre beso y beso…

Y cuando sera que das de alta a Serena…-pregunto Serenity.

Creo que ahora mismo…el peligro ya paso y esta cicatrizando perfecto…solo necesitara reposo y los cuidados necesarios…-dijo Darien…

Creo que pasaras una temporada en casa hija…-dijo Serenity…

No…-contesto la rubia tomando a sus padres por sorpresa…-yo quiero…irme…a…mi casa…-dijo la rubia lentamente.

Pero nadie podra cuidar de ti ahí…no te pongas obstinada mi amor…

Es por el viaje que ustedes tendran si no me equivoco…verdad Sere…-dijo yaten..ella solo movio la cabeza.

No estamos para viajes hija…pero si quieres tu privacidad claro que yo entiendo…ademas creo que Darien estaria bien siendo tu medico particular…-dijo Richard, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara…provocando la risa de todos…incluso Serena tuvo que controlar la risa por que dolia.

Pero que dices Richard…ellos no estan casados y ademas tengo mucho miedo de que pase algo…no definitivamente no…sera mas seguro que vuelvas a la casa…-dijo obstinada Serenity e incluso Darien estaba mas que de acuerdo con ella.

Propongo que se vaya a casa de Darien…ademas tu departamento esta siendo revisado a un…lo mejor sera que lo vendas hermanita…bueno eso creo yo…-dijo con verdad Yaten…

En eso si te apoyo hijo…ademas tu hermana no puede estar bajando y la casa es un poco incomoda Serenity…-dijo Richard mientras su amada esposa admitia que era verdad.

Pues nosotros tomamos decisiones y Darien es el perjudicado…ademas que dira la gente…tu casa como es...?.-pregunto Serenity.

Es un departamento un poco mas amplio que el de Serena, de hecho esta cerca de donde esta el de ella…esta en tercer piso, pero cuento con elevador…-dijo Darien.

Se lo que piensas mujer, pero creo que si esta cerca del condominio de Serena, obviamente esta cerca del hospital por cualquier eventualidad…ademas en cual vives…según yo se dividen los condominios por niveles de seguridad o algo asi…-dijo Richard.

Si, yo vivo en Lomas Altas 1ra Seccion…-contesto Darien.

Es el nivel mas alto de seguridad…-contesto Yaten…-creo que es la mejor opcion, solo esta en que Darien acepte…-dijo el peliplata.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con nada…no me parece que mi hija se mude al departamento de su novio…no apoyo eso, como puedes hacerlo tu Richard…-dijo con mucha solemnidad.

Pues no es que apoye eso, es la seguridad de mi hija, Darien es un medico activo el la opero y sabe perfectamente le cuadro clinico…por eso creo que es una buena opcion…es todo…-concluyo el rubio, con cierto tono de autoridad.

Bien y que piensa usted Darien…-pregunto resignada la madre de Serena.

Por mi no hay inconveniente, yo creo que esta perfecto…ademas ustedes pueden estar con ella, hay 3 habitaciones…-dijo con gentileza Darien…

Perfecto…creo que solo faltaran algunas cosas minimas para la comidad de mi hija…-dijo Richard.

Y asi fue…se adecuo una habitacion con baño junto para la rubia, asi mismo todo lo necesario para su comodidad…Serenity obviamente en calidad relampago invadio la casa de Darien y acomodo todo en escasas 3 horas…

Serena aun se sentia cansada…le dolia un buen su pecho y no era para menos despues de una operación tan delicada…lo unico bueno es que estaba viva…

La trasladaron en ambulancia al departamento, todo rodeado de mucha seguridad…cortesia de la policia y Richard, que ahora si considera indispensable tener guardaespaldas…

Bueno…como estas…?.-pregunto Serenity, entusiasmada por lo que habia hecho en la habitacion.

Cansada…-alcanzo a decir Serena…

Bueno creo que sera mejor irnos…Darien estara al pendiente de ella…ya la seguridad esta aquí y todo saldra bien te lo prometo nity…-dijo Richard a su esposa asi le decia de cariño…-se que no la hemos pasado muy bien desde que nuestro Justin partio…pero ahora he tomado decisiones para que asi sea…te prometo que todo estara bien…-

Me lo prometes…?.-pregunto demasiado nerviosa Serenity, mientras la rubia los miraba.

Si, mi amor…-contesto Richard…-estuvieron un ratito en lo que se despedian y partieron dejando en manos de Darien a uno de sus grandes tesoros…

Darien entro a la habitacion y miro a Serena con una sonrisa…- Creo que tu mama es excelente organizadora…dejo el refri lleno de cosas…como te sientes princesa…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano.

Bien…tranquila de que…estas aquí…-dijo la rubia pausadamente.

Perfecto…creo que aplicare tu medicamento y dormiras…yo me quedare aquí a tu lado…ademas este mueble es sofa cama…asi que estare muy cerca de ti…-dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba el mueble…

Gracias…-contesto ella sonriente-…cuanto tiempo…estare aquí…-pregunto la rubia.

Darien se levanto y preparo el medicamento mientras sonreia…-apenas tienes 7 dias que saliste de la operación…aproximadamente en 2 meses te restableceras por completo, el corazon es delicado y aunque por fortuna no fue dañado, si hubo un gran riesgo…una pequeña fisura casi invisible que me hizo pasar la peores horas de mi vida…pero ahora debes de descansar…-dijo mientras le ponia el medicamento al suero…-perfecto…

Se sento a su lado y le beso la mejilla con amor…-a descansar mi vida…

Serena sonrio y se sintio tan bien…que cerro involuntariamente los ojos…quedandose profundamente dormida…

Darien la contemplo con temor…la verdad era que deseaba que detuvieran a la culpable de todo esto y sabia que dañaria a mucha gente…pero era necesario…

Un mes habia pasado y Serena se recuperaba excelente, la verdad era que su juventud y la buena salud de la que gozaba eran un excelente aliciente.

La verdad me ha dejado atonita todo esto Sere…pero vas bien no…ademas con el medico particular que tienes…-dijo Mina sonriente.

Si, la verdad es que se ha portado de lo mas lindo conmigo y mis padres la verdad lo adoran…tambien he visto muy alegre a mi hermano…aunque no creo que sea solo por mi recuperacion…sabes creo que esta enamorado…-dijo la rubia.

Mina se puso roja como tomate y Serena lo supo…-tu y mi hermano estan juntos…

Pues es la verdad Yaten y yo estamos saliendo…no es por que sea tu hermano pero la verdad es tan caballeroso, tan educado…y me encanta…me encanta…-dijo ella…

Me da gusto que se de la oportunidad de estar con alguien y creo que tu eres un excelente partido para el…esto me toma por sorpresa un poco pero me gusta…felicidades…-atino a decir Serena.

Bueno creo que ahora hay reunion…-dijo Michiru mientras entraba con su ahora abultado vientre de 5 meses, saludo con gusto…

Como te haz sentido Serena…-pregunto contenta Mich.

Mejor, Darien dice voy excelente en mi recuperacion…la verdad es que hago muchas cosas…aunque trabajo todavia no…Yaten ha tomado las riendas en ello y me siento mas tranquila…-dijo la rubia.

Si…Mariel se adapto rapido al trabajo como asistente y Yaten junto a tu padre estan haciendo un buen trabajo…-contesto Mich.

Solo me quede con la duda, contrataron a alguien para suplir a Yaten…eso no lo se…-dijo Serena con duda.

Si, entro un nuevo residente es Ryan Millan…es bueno en lo que hace…pero no como Yaten…-concluyo Mina.

Bueno, pero que haz pensado hacer ahora que te recuperes…piensas regresar a trabajar…-esa era una excelente pregunta, lo cierto era que su hermano lo hacia perfecto incluso habia dejado de ejercer en ese tiempo…

No lo he pensado…-contesto con honestidad y esa misma noche hablaria con Darien…

El pelinegro se habia integrado a trabajar medio turno…ahora mismo estaba por irse a casa…lo cierto es que no sabia que hacer…le doleria en el alma que Serena se fuera del departamento…hablaria con ella.

Bien como vamos con el caso detective…-pregunto Richard.

La sospechosa quedo perfectamente identificada, esta noche la apresaremos…tenemos la orden de detencion…Sr. Shields, en el caso de su hija se hara justicia…

Es lo que mas quiero…-contesto con sinceridad brutal.

Serena estaba sentada en la sala mientras bebia te…miro como Darien entraba a la casa…

Hola princesa…como ha estado tu dia amor…-dijo el sonriente mientras dejaba su maletin en la mesa y colgaba las llaves…

Bien, me visitaron Michiru y Mina…sabias que mi hermano sale con ella…-dijo Serena, mientras Darien se quitaba el saco y se quitaba la corbata…

Si, lo sospeche cuando vi una foto de Mina en el escritorio de Yaten…-contesto Darien.

Vaya…entonces van en serio…-dijo Serena sorprendida.

Si asi lo creo…-el pelinegro camino hacia ella y la beso en los labios…-muy rico…canela manzana…-la rubia asintio.-

Quiero platicarte algo que no se que hacer…-Darien la miro con atencion…-tu sabes que a raiz de mi lesion, pues no he estado en el hospital, mi hermano junto con mi padre han tomado nuevamente el control administrativo y la verdad es que me han dado excelentes referencias del desempeño de el…ahora se que contraron un suplente…pero no se que hare despues de curarme…

Creo que yo quisiera decirte algo muy importante Serena…se que siempre haz sido una mujer independiente…pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no veo mi vida sin ti…me encantaria que siempre me recibieras en casa…y que no te vayas de mi lado…

La rubia se quedo estatica…no se esparaba todo lo que Darien le decia, pero de algo estaba segura tampoco se queria separar de el…

Como te haz sentido hija…-dijo Eva…

Bien mama…poco a poco voy saliendo…-contesto Saory…tocaron la puerta y abrio la castaña…

Buenas noches estamos buscando a la Sra. Eva Mackine.

Si es mi madre, pero se les ofrece…-respondio Saori.

Tenemos una orden de aprension por intento de homicidio contra la Srita. Serena Smith…

Pero esto debe de ser un error, mi mama es incapaz de algo…-contesto exaltada la castaña…

Dejenos hacer nuestro trabajo…-Eva se quedo callada mientras le leian sus derechos…

Hija, llamale a tu papa…no pasa nada mi amor…-contesto ella, ante la desesperacion de su hija…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo…gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan para seguir escribiendo…saludos…


	16. NUESTRO AMOR

**C****APITULO 16**

**NUESTRO AMOR**

Saori llamo a su padre y como pudo le dijo lo que habia pasado la verdad es que ella misma no podria creer lo que pasaba…como era posible de que su madre estuviera siendo inculpada por un crimen que ella nunca cometeria…

Se recogio el cabello en una coleta y partio detrás de la patrulla, llego a la comandancia…pero no pudo hacer mas espero alrededor de una hora en lo que llego su padre junto con su abogado…

Papa…mi mama…-solo atino a decir Saori abrazandose junto a su padre que de igual manera estaba sorprendido…

Necesito que se calmen los dos…yo entrare para estar con ella y tomar la declaracion…les informo…-el abogado se presento y entro…serian sin duda las horas mas largas de su vida…un proceso largo y delicado.

La verdad es que yo tampoco deseo separarme de ti…-contesto Serena.

No se si fuera posible que tu me concedieras el honor de ser mi esposa…-la rubia se quedo con cara de whatttt?...eso si que no se lo esperaba y mas cuando en la intimidad de su casa ahora el pelinegro estaba arrodillandose y sacando una cajita…al abrirla el mas precioso de los anillos que siquiera hubiera imaginado aparecio… se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de total sorpresa…

Se que no es la mejor de las proposiciones y que tal vez no festejaremos una boda de manera tan rapida…pero si quiero que tu estes conciente de que deseo que seas la mujer que este a mi lado por los años que me restan de vida…por que no sabemos si hay algo despues de morir…aunque si quisera tener la esperanza de seguir contigo hasta la eternidad.-listo ya estaba ahora esperaba no ser bateado en el primer y pesimo intento que habia tenido…

Yo…no me esperaba esto…pero la verdad es que estoy sorprendida…y…si deseo estar a tu lado y acepto…-dijo arrebatadamente mientras Darien sonreia feliz…nada podia ser mejor en ese momento…-

Dios estoy tan nervioso Serena…-saco el anillo de la caja y lo deslizo por el dedo de su futura esposa…-perfecto…

La rubia se levanto con cuidado y se abrazaron con toda la precaucion del mundo…se besaron tiernamente, sus labios se regocijaron de placer por esta tan dulce noticia…

Dios…tenemos que parar si no terminare haciendote el amor…-dijo Darien…

Sera posible…si no me esfuerzo…-dijo la rubia sensualmente, el pelinegro sonrio…

No quisiera negarme ante tal oferta…pero prefiero ahogar mis ansias de hacerte mia hasta que estes totalmente recuperada…no soportaria pasar nuevamente por esto…-dijo con decision Darien mientras la rubia lo miraba y sabia que cada una de esas palabras era la verdad…

La verdad compuesta en los labios de su futuro esposo…que raro era llamarlo esposo…toda la vida con el…en cada suspiro, cada bajada, cada subida…dios santo…

Para Saori habia sido la noche mas larga de su vida y todo pintaba a que las cosas nunca mas volveria a ser normales…

Creo que esa es una excelente noticia y pongo todo en sus manos para que solucione las cosas…gracias…- Richardo Smith no dejaria sin castigo a esa mujer que atento contra su hija.

Tranquila querida, ya detuviero a esa mujer…ya veras que las cosas saldran bien…-Serenity estaba preocupada por otro atentando pero con la detencion de esa mujer se sintio un poco mas tranquila…

Dios santo no puedo creer todo lo que le ha pasado a tu novia Darien…yo nunca crei que Saori pudiera hacerle daño…mucho menos Eva…lamento todo esto…-dijo Luna con pesar mientra el pelinegro la visitaba esa mañana de sabado.

No me lo esperaba yo tampoco…pero quiero lo mejor para Serena y sus padres quieren justicia…-dijo Darien determinado.

Lo se…yo haria lo mismo en esa situacion…-contesto Artemis mientras Luna se negaba a creerlo…pobre Samuel…

No lo se…quisiera que todo esto jamas hubiera pasado hijo…se que no es lo mejor que te voy a decir pero ojala todo se hubiera quedado normal y nada de esto estaria pasando…-dijo con pena Luna, convencida de su idea.

Sabes madre, no me sorprende…la cuestion es que hoy deseaba traer a Serena para que la conocieran, pero veo que hubiera sido negativo para su recuperacion…solo quieron informarles que le he pedido matrimonio y acepto…

Artemis sonrio, la verdad es que deseaba que su hijo fuera feliz y se lo merecia…-creo que de debo felicitarte por esa noticia tan agradable…ademas ya quiero nietos…-se unieron en un abrazo…

Hermano pues la verdad creo que es la mejor decision que pudiste tomar…ella es la mujer que necesitas…-dijo con alegria Zafiro…

Lo se… y tu mama…que piensas de eso…?...tambien fue un error…?.- Luna miro a su hijo y se sintio mal, pero la verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo…

Hijo creo que debiste esperar un poco a que todo esto se arreglara, ademas hace algunos meses te separaste y no me gustaria verte fracasar nuevamente…-contesto ella con pendiente.

Lo se…pero ahora no voy a fracasar por que existe amor…ademas viviremos juntos hasta que nos adaptemos y despues nos casamos…-dijo determinado Darien.

Eso si creo que es una excelente opcion hijo…ademas se casaran…se aman…me di cuenta cuando te mira-dijo Artemis mientras se quedaban callados, pues si bien el pelinegro no habia llevado a Serena a casa de sus padres, Artemis se habia tomado la molestia de visitarlos y de paso conocer a su nuera.

La conoces Artemis…-el solo atino a levantar los hombros…-vaya menuda sorpresa, me hacen quedar como una desarmada mujer…

Madre, creo que mejor te ahorres tus comentarios…la verdad radica en que adoras a Saori, pero Darien no…creo que tu tambien necesitas terapia para superar la perdida de tu nuera…-dijo con sarcasmo Zafiro.

Aprecio a Saori por que…-Artemis la miro en plan si mencionas a Samuel…te metes en problemas…-creo que no esta bien todo lo que ha pasado…espero que recapacite tu novia y le otorgue el perdon a Eva…

Darien, Artemis y Zafiro no daban el credito a lo que decia Luna….-creo que eres la persona mas terca que conozco, como se te ocurre pensar en perdon cuando casi muere una persona…lo mejor sera que se retiren…-dijo Artemis harto de ese pensamiento tan estupido de Luna.

Si, sera mejor…tengo que ir por mis hijos…-Zafiro salio y detrás Darien…

La verdad es que estoy sorprendido por las tonterias que dices Luna…como se te ocurre mencionar eso enfrete de tu hijo…la verdad es que haz llegado a mi limite crei que habias entendido las cosas…pero veo que no…tanto es tu amor por Samuel…

No es eso Artemis…yo me siento como obligada con Saori y…-

Pero Darien es tu hijo no ella y creo que serias estupida si mencionas algo mas para defenderlos…me tienes harto con tu actitud…creo que sera mejor que nos demos un tiempo para esto Luna…no puedo estar a lado de la enemiga de mis hijos…ahora comprendo como he tomado decisiones en verdad pateticas…yo soy el culpable por apoyar y creer lo que tu decias, pero ahora ya no mas…-dijo con enfado…

No quiero problema contigo Artemis…yo no quiero que peleemos…-dijo Luna con temor, sabia que cuando su esposo tomaba una decision…era una decision.

Nada Luna, basta…me tienes harto…lo mejor sera que hablemos de divorcio civilizadamente…-dijo con seriedad Artemis…

No…como se te ocurre decir esa palabra…no por favor…-Luna estaba aterrada…

Como te fue con tus padres…-pregunto la rubia al ver a Darien un poco cabizbajo.

Mi padre esta contento por la noticia…pero mi madre no…-dijo Darien con tristeza…-no se que pasa con ella, parece que Saori fuera su hija y no yo…

Lo lamento mucho amor…pero la verdad es que todo ha sido tal vez rapido para ella y aun le cuesta entender las cosas, dale tiempo y veras que todo se arreglara…

Tengo que darteuna noticia que no te encantara, pero han detenido a la persona que te disparo…y te sorprendera un poco la noticia…-Serena lo miro con recelo…- es la madre de Saori…

La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca…-dios pero por que si ella ni siquiera me conocia…

La verdad es que eva se va a declarar culpable por intento de homicidio…necesitamos que lo haga para que la sentencia sea menor…-contesto el abogado ante la cara de asombro y dolor de Saori, sus hermanos y su padre…

Dios santo…-la castaña nunca se imagino todo lo que habia provocado con su estupida obsesion por Darien…ahora lo comprendia al fin…se sintio culpable…pero podria aun hacer algo…

Los dias habian pasado la primera audiencia habia salido con la declaracion de Eva como culpable, con el hecho de que no deseaba ver a su hija sufrir mas…el jurado sin duda estaba al pendiente del motivo y aunque fuera casi un sacrificio, la verdad es que nadie tenia el derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie.

La hora de que Serena se presentara y declarara lo que vivio habia llegado, su familia estaba ahí presente con todo el poderio que ser un Smith implicaba…

La rubia habia hablado con sus padre y les habia explicado que no deseaba mal para la madre de Saori, por lo que estaba pensando en otorgarle el perdon.

Su madre fue la mas enojada y reacia dijo que no…ellas merecian un escarmiento…por lo que negociarian un acuerdo pero sin duda tendria que existir varios miles de kilometros de diferencia entre su familia.

Veras que todo saldra bien mi amor…tu di lo que paso y solo eso, Eva ya se declaro culpable y solo estara esperando la sentencia…

Llegaron al juzgado y en la sala estaba Saori junto con su padre y seguramente sus hermanos por que se parecian bastante, enfrete de ellos sus papas junto con Yaten y Mina.

Serena entro de la mano de Darien, quien se presentaba regio, fuerte, protector, ahí mismo miro a su suegro junto con Zafiro…

Tomo asiento junto a su madre que la tomo de la mano…la audiencia inicio…la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa y no escuchaba mucho…-es hora mi amor de que subas…

La rubia lo miro y ella supo que era la hora…subio al estrado, despues de un juramento tomo asiento e inicio el interrogatorio…

Dijo al juez lo que recordaba y listo, el abogado defensor insistia en la misma pregunta…- se que era una mujer, tenia las uñas pintadas de rojo, traia lentes y gorra, el cabello corto encanecido…pero nunca la habia visto…

Entonces esta diciendo que esa persona que le disparo no la reconoceria…-dijo el abogado por tercera vez.

No, fue algo muy rapido, la mire un par de segundos antes de sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y llevarme la mano al pecho para tratar de saber que pasaba…fue muy rapido…

Objecion juez, esta acosando a mi cliente a revivir un momento dramatico cuando intentaba salvar su propia vida…-dijo el abogado ante la cara llorosa de su madre…

A lugar…alguna otra pregunta…-dijo el juez mientras el abogado defensor negaba.- creo que hemos escuchado la informacion necesaria para poder llegar a la condena…le pido al jurado que nos de su veredicto…

La rubia bajo y llego a su lugar se unio a su madre en un abrazo y tomo asiento, la verdad es que la confesion de si misma era aterradora, hasta ahora era conciente de lo que hubiera pasado sin una intervencion rapida.

Unos minutos despues el resultado estaba ya…-el acusado se levanta para escuchar su sentencia…

El caso por intento de homicidio ejecutado por la Sra. Evangeline Spenser…contra la Srita. Serena Smith Tsukino, procede como…

El jurado emitio su voto…-por el cargo de homicidio la declaramos culpable…-dijo el representante del jurado…

Saori sintio que el mundo se le venia encima de ella…su madre culpable…por ella.

Bien, el intento de homicidio esta calificado con 20 años de prision, mi señora, la verdad es que lamento que usted tomara una decision tan delicada ante tal vez un capricho de su hija aquí presente, lamento que personas como usted tomen decisiones inapropiadas…pero el estado es justo y aplica la justicia para todos…-dijo el juez ante la atenta mirada de todos…

La persona que agredio es benevolente y quizo otorgar su perdon, pero el juicio estaba en proceso, esto quiere decir que la condena disminuira con algunas solicitudes explicitas, ya que no podra ningun miembro de su familia estar cerca de ella y su familia a mas de 10, 000 kilometros de distancia, cualquier violacion a esta peticion agravara su condena y abrira un juicio individual en caso de omitirlo catalogandolo como intento de homicidio nuevamente.

La verdad es que eran palabras demasiado refuscadas…pero eso daba una esperanza para la madre de Saori.

La setencia ejecutoria a pagar sera en el condado de Pennsylvania, la setencio a 5 años de prision, teniendo en cuenta si hay buena conducta puede reducir la sentencia…-los abogados se acercaron mientras firmaban los acuerdos…-es todo…-el juez golpeo su mazo y dio por terminado el caso…

La justicia estaba por ejercer…ese fue la ultima vez que verian a Saori y a su familia…

Dos largos meses habian pasado…la vida para Darien y Serena estaba de lo mejor…vivir juntos habia sido la mejor decision que habian tomado…

La rubia estaba ayudando a Yaten ocasionalmente, pero para su comodidad habia cedido por completo el manejo total del hospital…

Su departamento lo habia vendido por salud mental…ahora vivia junto a Darien y era feliz…

Estoy tan nerviosa Serena…no se como se lo tomen los niños...-decia Mina angustiada…

La verdad es que tambien estoy nerviosa…digamos que no tenemos la mejor relacion, los conoci cuando aun eran bebes…-dijo la rubia…

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando la exmujer de Yaten aparecio junto con ellos en el aeropuerto, asi mismo el peliplata estaba a su lado…Mina sintio algo terrible dentro de si…

Si le habia casi no descrito a Karen ahora sabia por que era una belleza andando…la verdad es que parecia modelo de pasarela, alta, estilizada, con una piel tal porcelana…nada que ver con ella.

Parecia amable eso si…-dios vino ella…-dijo con incomodidad Serena…

Yaten se acerco y abrazo a Mina plantandole un beso en los labios, lo cual la tomo por sorpresa por completo, ya que nunca se imagino que eso pasara y mas frente a los niños…-te he extrañado Mina, pero despreocupate…todo saldra bien…

Los niños la miraban atenta y la verdad es que no eran tan grandes sol años respectivamente...-Yaten estan enormes…-dijo Serena…

Niños les presento a su tia Serena…-los niños sonrieron amablemente y extendieron su mano…muy formales…

Como esta tia..-dijo Alexander el mayor…

Hola Serena, tenia mucho tiempo sin verte…gracias al cielo estas bien…-Karen la saludo con un beso y abrazo…

Gracias Karen…la verdad es que tengo una nueva oportunidad…-contesto ella…-lo niños estan hermosos…

Si…gracias…

Karen deseo presentarte a Mina…ella es mi pareja…-la mujer sonrio amablemente y le estrecho la mano a la rubia ante la incredulidad de ella…

Es un placer conocerte Mina, me da gusto ver que haces feliz a Yaten…se lo merece es una excelente persona…-dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo…

Bien pues que les parece si nos vamos…creo que mi madre estara feliz de verlos niños...ella es mina les pareceria bien saludarla…-dijo Yaten…-Alexander la miro con sus grandes ojos grises y le extendio la mano…era precioso…Karol la mas pequeña se detuvo un poco mas…la miro con sus ojos verde aqua y se limito a regresar junto a su mama…

Creo que es bastante aprensiva aun…-dijo Karen con resignacion…-vieras que me ha costado mucho que me suelte…y mas que esta celosa por Gilbert…

Gilbert…?.-respondio mina con duda…

Si…mi pareja…pero todo es cuestion de adaptarse…-respondio con una sonrisa sincera la fina dama de Londres.

El fin de semana estuvo muy alegre, Serenity se sentia dichosa de tener a sus nietos que iba a superconcentir…los niños la adoraban, ya que ella seguido viajaba a Londres.

Mina se habia adaptado con facilidad, podria decirse que incluso Serenity la habia aceptado con mayor facilidad…

Hija no vendra Darien…-pregunto Serenity…

Si, ya no tarda mama…-contesto la rubia…

Quien es Darien…?.-pregunto Karen.

Es mi pareja…-dijo Serena…su excuñada la miro por un rato…la verdad es que nunca se imagino que se recuperara del terrible golpe que previno despues de la muerte de su esposo Diamante…un caballero en toda la extencion de la palabra…

El pelinegro entro a la mansion y se dirigio a la terraza donde estaban todos charlando animadamente…-buenas tardes…-saludo con gusto…

Karen se quedo embobada…incluso se sonrojo por su pensamiento avido de sexualidad…

Hola princesa…-Darien se acerco a la rubia y la beso en los labios…se fijo un instante en Karen y ella lo miro sin discimulo…causandole incomodidad al pelinegro.

Hola quiero presentarte a mis hijos Darien…-dijo Yaten despues de saludar a su cuñado…

Esta preciosidad es Karol y este guapo es mi hijo Alexander…-dijo con amor el peliplata…

Creo que no pueden negar que eres su padre…la verdad es que se parecen mucho a ti…-contesto con sinceridad el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Serena.

Parece que fui la incubadora…-dijo con una sonrisa Karen.

Perdon ella es Karen…mi cuñado Darien…-el pelinegro la saludo amablemente mientras la castaña le sonreia…

Mina se dio cuenta de el leve rubor de la ex de Yaten y miro a Darien de reojo quien la miro como suplicando ayuda…

Pero la velada no paso a mayores…los niños eran pequeños y aun estaban demasiado pegados a su mama, por lo que opto Yaten por dejarla en casa de sus padres con los niños…

Mina y el partieron al departamento que compartian…- quiero que me digas la verdad cariño…fue incomodo cierto…

La rubia lo miro y penso bien lo que diria…-creo que al principio no me espere que ella vendria, pero si fue incomodo, despues con tu reaccion me dio confianza y ella misma me dio mi lugar…eso me gusto…pero si es raro…

Lo se, pero los niños aun son tan pequeños que viajar sin su madre seria desastrozo…solo quiero que te quede claro que eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida y te amo…-dijo Yaten ante la sonrisa de su rubia…

Yo tambien te amo…-se dieron un beso suave en los labios y entraron a su nidito de amor…

Como te sientes princesa con todos estos cambios…-pregunto el pelinegro…-

Creo que todo va bien…en ocasiones extraño las largas jornadas de trabajo, pero la verdad es que no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo al estar a tu lado…-dijo Serena.

No me mientas…se que tu estas acostumbrada a ser independiente y no quisiera que sufrieras por estar aquí en casa…-dijo Darien con temor…

No te miento, tengo tiempo para muchas cosas que antes no soñaba y tengo tiempo para estar contigo…que es lo mas importante para mi…-dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

Eres feliz a mi lado...despues de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar…-esto implicaba el rechazo total de Luna…-

Si me dijeran que pasaria por esto nuevamente para estar a tu lado…diria que valdria la pena completamente…-contesto la rubia de corazon…

Yo no soportaria verte nuevamente asi…en peligro…fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida…-dijo el.

Creo que no pasara nuevamente…-contesto ella.

Eres feliz mi amor…-

A tu lado siempre sere feliz…-se unieron en un beso lleno de amor…pasión…complicidad…deseo…

* * *

Holaaa…una disculpa por no subir el capitulo…me sature de trabajo, pero esta historia casi llego a su fin, gracias por sus comentarios…solo nos falta el epilogo…espero subirlo rapido…arigato!


	17. EPILOGO

**E****PILOGO**

5 años despues….

Deja ahí Nethan…por favor mi amor deja ese florero si se cae tu abuela te va a regañar…-dijo Mina a su ahora torbellino de alegria…-le voy a decir a tu papa…

Papa…no…-el niño de 4 años era el clon de Yaten…la verdad es que el peliplata estaba feliz de tener a su lado a una mujer excepcional con el, que se preocupaba de cada detalle, aun le costaba creer que hubiera tomado la decision de permanecer en casa y criar a sus retoños…

Dios santo Nethan no corras hijo que te vas a caer y no queremos que llores ven…-dijo Yaten con autoridad, mientras el niño se sentaba con el en sus piernas…

Creo que tiene demasiada energia…pero no fuera su papa por que a el si lo obedece a la primera orden…-contesto Mina…

Cielo no seas infantil, tu estas en casa y yo no por eso me obedece…pero Clarise es un bombon…-contesto Yaten al ver a su dulce bebe de 1 años balbuceando palabras indescifrables mientras Karol jugaba con ella…

Vaya que hemos sido bendecidos con nuestra familia Yaten…la verdad es que a pesar de todo soy muy feliz contigo…-dijo la rubia mientras se besaban en los labios…

mmm…creo que no es el lugar adecuado…-dijo Yaten logrando el sonrojo en su esposa…

Claro despues de vivir un tiempo juntos, Yaten le pidio matrimonio y se casaron de manera sencilla y privada…el sueño de ambos.

Que bueno esta el aderezo que preparo Alexander…-dijo Serenity mientras ambos entraban a la sala.

Si tambien prepara muchas cosas en casa…-contesto Mina, pues los dos hijos de Yaten se habian mudado de manera permanente con ellos, ya que la amable Karen ahora se dedicaba a viajar con su nuevo esposo y obviamente traer a dos niños era practicamente imposible, por lo que termino otorgandole la custodia al peliplata de sus retoños…ahora era ella quien los veia en vacaciones de verano.

Los niños no lo tomaron de la mejor manera, en particular Karol, a quien le costo mas trabajo adaptarse…pero con el amor y la paciencia total de Mina, ahora era feliz…su particular logro era que la llamaran ma…diminutivo de mama, algo que ella misma habia logrado con su esfuerzo y amor…

Dile a tu abuela que deseas ser chef…-dijo Yaten mientras Alex sonreia…

Si, me gusta cocinar mi ma siempre me ayuda en todo y nos queda muy rico el chocoflan, por eso trajimos uno para el postre…-dijo el rubio retoño de Yaten mientras Mina lo abrazaba…

Bueno, pues vamos a decorar lo que nos falta del arbol, les parece…mientras llega el…-dijo Serenity…

En serio…dios es tan raro…-respondio Melanie la esposa de Zafiro, quien a pesar de creer que la vida no le daria nada que lo hiciera feliz…se dio cuenta que no fue asi…

Despues de varios años solo conocio a esta linda dama en un consultorio dental, el era el paciente y ella la doctora que le sacaria una muela picada…quedo prendado de su belleza e inteligencia…despues de eso insistio hasta que ahora se habia casado hacia dos años y gozaban de una mujer amorosa y un retoño que estaba por nacer…

Lo curioso estaba en que ya tenia 4 hijos de su anterior matrimonio, por lo que jamas se imagino volver a tener hijos, ella tambien era divorciada y tenia una hija de la misma edad que los gemelos de Zafiro…el destino era curioso, nuevamente seria padre de gemelos…

Lo se Mela, pero en verdad se me antojaba de todo…pero valio la pena…ahora con mi bebe en brazos…vaya que si valio…-dijo Serena mientras mecia al pequeño Endimion…

Que hablan las bellas señoras Shields…-dijo Zafiro sonriente…

Ya sabes cariño cosas de mamas…-respondio con una sonrisa Melanie.

Papa, sera que podemos conectarnos un rato…-dijo Robert el mayor de los gemelos con sus ahora 16 años.

No, quedamos que la noche de navidad estariamos conviviendo todos asi que por favor no insistas hijo…ademas mañana veras a Sofy…-dijo Zafiro mientras su retoño se ponia colorado…

Claro que mañana la ve, pero esta impaciente…-dijo Bianca la hija de Melanie.

Tu no te metas en esto Bianca…-respondio molesto Robert.

Que pues Robert…-dijo con voz fuerte Zafiro…

Perdon, no queria ser grosero…-contesto con pena.

Ademas de nada sirve que pelen…-contesto Ricky…el otro gemelo…-vamos a tirar unas canastas…-respondio el castaño, mientras salian…

Me sorprende como le haces Zafiro, he leido que en ocasiones los chicos a esa edad se ponen un poco complicados…-dijo Serena mientras miraba a los chicos salir.

La verdad es que la disciplina que mi padre nos dio a nosotros me ha servido y asi han crecido los chicos…ademas Petzie tambien es estricta con ellos, Anibal igual…todos vamos por una linea similiar…-respondio el pelinegro…

Hola a todos…-Saludo Kunzite, el hermano mayor quien llegaba con su familia completa, esposa y 5 hijos…

Dios santo un torbellino de gente…-respondio Luna mientras salia de la cocina para recibir al mayor de sus hijos…

Mama…-ambos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, pues solamente venia dos veces al año a visitarlos, por lo que verlo era una alegria para sus padres…

Hijo pero cada dia estas mas guapo, te pareces tanto a tu padre…-dijo con enorme alegria Luna, por que era el unico mas parecido a Artemis…

Claro que si, es mi hijo…ademas todos son guapos…-respondio Artemis, mientras se unia a los abrazos…

Dios santo, creo que ya hueles a suegro hermano…-dijo Zafiro al ver a sus lindas hijas, Kendra de 20 años, Kristal de 16 años y Caroline de 14 años, mas sus dos niños Kunzite jr de 8 años y Charlie de 6 años…

Tu tambien creo que ya lo eres tio…-respondio con una sonrisa Kendra mientras abrazaba a su papa…

Dimelo a mi cuñado, no para el telefono de sonar, lo unico es que Kendra pues ya esta en la universidad, ahora nosotros somos la que la buscamos…-respondio Karmina la esposa de su hermano…

Tia queriamos conocer a Endimion…-dijo Kendra mientras la rubia tambien los saludaba…-

Esta identico a Darien, creo que tu no eres su mama…-dijo con broma Karmina, mientras cargaba al pequeño Endi, quien era un hermoso bebe de piel blanca como la rubia, pero ojos y cabello identicos al orgulloso padre…

Verdad que nos quedo hermoso mi hijo…-dijo con enorme orgullo Darien mientras abrazaa a Serena y le besaba la mejilla.

La verdad hermano es que me sorprende ver que al fin eres papa…pareces tu de bebe…-respondio Kunzite…

Cuanto tiene tia…-pregunto Kristal…

6 meses…-respondio la rubia…

Y tu mela, mas lista que puesta verdad…-dijo Karmina de broma al ver su prominente barriga de 7 meses…

Ni que me lo digas cuñada, la verdad es que estoy nerviosa…pero se que todo saldra bien…-respondio ella con una sonrisa…

Me he de imaginar que estas agotada…-dijo Setsuna, mientras entraba con su nieto Rafaello…

Si, pero estare en buenas manos…-respondio Mela, pues Setsuna la asistiria en el parto como lo hizo con Serena.

Hija, que paso con Justin, vendra…-pregunto Luna, Serena debia de adaptarse al saber que el hijo de su cuñada se llamaba igual que a su hermano fallecido…

Si, de hecho esta bajando las cosas del niño…perdon que no los salude…Kunzite, eres el suegro mas guapo…-dijo de broma su hermana al mirar a sus sobrinas divinas.

Tu tambien hermana, con Zafiro tengo para la carrilla…-respondio el mientras se daban un abrazo de saludo…

Dios, creo que la casa esta llena…-dijo con una sonrisa Alfred Tomoe, el marido de Setsuna…

Vaya y ese milagro que te dejas ver cuñado…-dijo Zafiro mientras atizaba la leña de la chimenea…-

De ves en cuando mi mujer me saca a pasear…-respondio animado logrando la risa de todos, ya que según los Shields, Setsuna era una mandona y el un mandilon, pero la verdad eran demasiado felices, y mas despues de haber concebido por un milagro al pequeño Simon de 7 años…

Simon sonrio al ver a su papa alegre…la verdad es que era el clon de el…

Hijo cada dia estas mas grande…tenia mucho sin verte…-dijo Kunzite mientras los saludaba…

Que les parece si arreglamos todo y cenamos…-la casa de Luna y Artemis estaba repleta de la familia, si bien a Luna le costo un tiempo asimilar que la felicidad de Darien era Serena…lo hizo.

Ellos se casaron despues de que Darien tuvo la licencia para hacerlo, cabe mencionar que por ser Serena Smith y la unica hija de Serenity y Richard, hicieron una boda de ensueño.

Para la rubia y el pelinegro no fue lo mas importante, pero si fue grato tener el recuerdo de su union, una boda muy comentada y con mucho amor…

Luna reacciono a tiempo, pues Artemis dejo el hogar un par de meses, sin que sus hijos pudieren hacerlo reaccionar, asi que a su madre le toco sola pedir perdon.

Artemis le condiciono el perdon a cambio de dejar a sus hijos ser felices y que ella viviera su vida con el…

Por lo que cambio su actitud un poco hacia Serena, pero no fue dificil, ya que al conocer a Serenity quedo muda por la presencia de la madre de la rubia, sin duda los hijos de Darien serian una belleza…y finura tal, que seria una adoracion tener nietos con ese nivel.

La conocio poco a poco y termino por ganarse su corazon…lo que nadie sabia era que Luna aun tenia contacto con Saori…

Por lo que ella sabia que Eva hacia dos años estaba libre disfrutando de su familia, Samuel se divorcio de ella pues la carcel dilapido con el amor que según se tenian.

Esto provoco el enojo de todos los hijos, por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que mudarse al caluroso Texas, ya que ahora vivian en Canada, donde Saori encontro un excelente trabajo, dejando un pasado con tanto dolor.

Un pasado obsesivo que habia destruido a su familia, pero la verdad era que Samuel se deslumbro por una mujer mas joven, que lo colmo de atenciones mientras su esposa estaba en retencion…quien lo diria que aplicaria la misma estrategia que Darien al parecer de Saori, claro estaba que las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes.

Saori por su parte ahora estaba viviendo con George quien al ver que no habia futuro con ella decidio emigrar a Canada y despues de una separacion de 1 año, la castaña lo busco….tarde se habia dado cuenta que lo amaba y lo amaba de verdad…no era obsesion, lo adoraba y deseaba estar a su lado…por lo que acepto la propuesta de trabajo y la propuesta de compartir una vida con el…

Al salir su madre de prision, se sorprendio al conocer a su nieta Marixa que ahora tenia 3 años y Albert de 2, ademas de que su hija estaba mas que prolifica, pues esperaba a su tercer bebe…

Pero podria decirse que a pesar de que Eva tomo una mala decision ahora su hija era feliz y sabia por luna que Darien junto con Serena tambien lo eran…tuvo casi 3 años para arrepentirse dia a dia por lo que hizo, por lo que al firmar el divorcio de Samuel, no fue nada comparado al recibir su libertad…

Samuel vivia cerca de su hijo mayor Santiago y tenian una buena relacion, despues de lo pasado habia venido el perdon, lo cierto era que estaba viviendo con su pareja Kaolinet y habia sido papa a sus 65 años…

La cena de navidad inicio en la casa de los Shields, el convivio familiar estaba a lo grande, pero la verdad radicaba en que Serena deseaba estar con sus padres, pues ahí eran solamente sus papas, Yaten, Mina y los niños, en cambio los Shields eran un monton…

Que te parece si nos despedimos para ir con tus padres…-dijo Darien mientras la tomaba por sorpresa…

En serio…-pregunto la rubia…

Claro, yo quiero verte feliz, ademas aquí hay mucha gente no te parece princesa…-ambos se vieron a los ojos y se unieron en un beso…

Se despidieron de todos rapidamente y partieron a casa de los padres de la rubia…

Todo quedo delicioso…pero creeme que estoy tan nerviosa que siento que todo me da vueltas…-dijo Serenity…

Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…-dijo Serena mientras entraban a la mansion…

Hija, que bueno que nos acompañan aunque sea un rato…-dijo Richard mientras abrazaba a la rubia y saludaba a Darien…

Venga dame a ese bomboncito…-dijo Serenity…-que precioso esta mi nieto…hermoso…-mientras lo besaba.

Que bueno que vinieron…-dijo Yaten contento, mientras se saludaban.

Tía…-grito Karol y la siguio Nethan…-que bueno que veniste.

Mis amores…-dijo Serena mientras lo abrazaba…

Dios parece que tienen años sin verte…si apenas ayer estabamos en tu casa…-dijo Mina con una sonrisa…

Dimelo a mi…-respondio la rubia mientras los abrazaba y besaba…

Saluda a mi tia…-dijo Karol, al ver avanzar a Alexander…

A eso vengo sabe…-dijo Alexander, mientras saludaba a sus tios…

Que les parece si vamos a sentarnos…-dijo Richard mientras llegaban a la majestuosa sala…

Mama que te pasa…-dijo con preocupacion Serena al ver a su progenitora como nerviosa…

Es que hay algo que tu no sabes hermanita y es una sorpresa para todos…-respondio Yaten.

Toma estoy tan nerviosa que…-la rubia tomo a Endi entre sus brazos la verdad es que no comprendia nada…

El timbre sono y se sintio de pronto una tension en el ambiente…Darien abrazo a la rubia, el tambien noto que algo raro pasaba…

Sin mas entro una chica de cabellos negros y e tomada de su mano un niño…-madre santa…-dijo Serenity, mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho…

Serena se sorprendio de mas al igual que Yaten y Richard…la rubia sintio que algo pasaba y opto por apoyarse en su hijo.

Perdon por el retraso pero el viaje a sido muy largo…-respondio la mujer...- esperamos no ser inoportunos…

Pasa por favor…-dijo Richard mientras se levantaba y le ofrecia asiento en la sala…

Despues de un instante de silencio, la chica fue la que rompio con el silencio de asombro…

Bueno pues mi nombre es Rei Hatsuno y el es mi hijo Justin Smith Hatsuno.-

Ahí estaba el asunto, era el hijo del hermano fallecido de la rubia…por eso tanta sorpresa…

Mi amor ellos son los papas de tu papi y tus tios…-el niño era identico a Justin, pelirrojo…no podia negar la cruz de su parroquia, Rei habia sido su novia por algun tiempo antes de que se separaran, incluso vivieron juntos por un año, pero Justin aun no deseaba sentar cabeza por lo que al ver tan formal la relacion se separo…

Rei no lo tomo muy bien, por lo que se mantuvo al margen de el, al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada le informo y Justin se hizo responsable del bebe, pero despues de su fallecimiento, la pelinegra estaba destrozada, no habia nada que reclamar…pero por un error, llego informacion de un seguro de Justin para su hijo…ahí es donde empezo Richard con la busqueda de su nieto.

Hacia menos de 1 año conocio a Rei y al niño que ahora ajustaba los 10 años…

Ellos son los papas de mi papi…-dijo el niño…

Si, por que no los saludas mi amor, ellos desean mucho conocerte, ademas ya conoces a tu abuelo Richard…-dijo Rei con paciencia…

Bueno…-el niño camino y Serenity lo atrajo a sus brazos…dios santo era un pedacito de su hijo un pedacito de lo que la vida le habia arrebatado…el niño se aferro fuerte a ella mientras la dama lloraba de alegria…-estas tan guapo como era tu papa…eres muy parecido a el…

Richard lo levanto y lo abrazo…-dios es tan grande…ahora nos vendras a visitar mas seguido verdad hijo…

Si, abuelito…-contesto el niño, mientras todas las mujeres ahí presentes lloraban por la emotividad del encuentro.

Mira hijo el es tu tio Yaten y ella es su esposa mina, ellos son tus primos, Alexander, Karol, Nethan y Clarise…

Yaten lo abrazo con cariño al igual que Mina, el y alexander eran casi de la edad, por lo que se conectaron rapidamente.

Ella es tu tia Serena y el su esposo Darien, el bebe es tu primo endimion…-la rubia tambien lo beso con amor…

Mi papa tiene dos hermanos…-dijo con alegria mientras todos reian por la espontaneidad del niño, quien se sento en medio de Serenity y Richard…

Dime Rei, donde viven ahora…-pregunto Yaten.

En Kansas, ahí vivo con mi esposo y mis niñas…-respondio con la pelinegra…

Por que no los haz traido, son bienvenidos a casa…-respondio Serenity con pesar, pues seguramente los habia dejado en navidad solos…

No la verdad es que venimos todos, solo que deseabamos darle a mi hijo su espacio con la familia de su papa…el siempre me habia preguntado por ustedes y este ha sido un sueño para el…ahora sabe que sus abuelos lo quieren…-dijo con una sonrisa Rei.

Dios me haz devuelto mucho Rei…tal vez mi hijo no tuvo la mejor reaccion al guardarnos un secreto tan importante…-dijo con pesar Serenity.

No, la verdad es que Juss y yo estabamos separados y no queriamos decirlo hasta que nos arreglaramos, pero la vida nos cambio lo que deseabamos hacer…despues todo fue tan rapido y me tomo tiempo asimilarlo, la distancia vino y yo necesitaba trabajar…-dijo Rei con tristeza mientras derramaba unas lagrimas, pues ella no era una persona con recursos como Justin.

La verdad es que admiro mucho tu determinacion por darle a mi nieto una vida decente, se que lo haz hecho muy bien…-dijo con verdad Serenity.

Gracias…es lo menos que podia hacer por mi bebe…despues vino a mi vida Steve y todo mejoro, pero mi niño ha sido siempre diferente y notaba sus rasgos distintos…mis hijas son parecidas a mi y a mi esposo, pero justin es pelirojo y su piel tan blanca…asi que el lo supo…-contesto son sinceridad Rei.

Entonces siempre supiste que eras especial…-dijo Yaten con una sonrisa…-como lo era tu papa.

Si…por que no me parezco a nadie de mi familia…-respondio Justin.

Tu papa era un excelente hermano…siempre me cuidaba y los dos cuidabamos a Serena…te pareces mucho a el…-dijo Yaten.

Ademas era muy inteligente como tu…-completo Serena…-por eso nos da mucho gusto tenerte con nosotros…

A mi tambien…-respondio el niño, mientras la charla se alargo un poco, pero llego el momento de descansar, Rei tomo un taxi para llegar al hotel donde estaba su esposo y sus hijas, mientras que Justin se quedo en la casa, al igual que los demas…

Todo bien amor…-dijo Darien con cariño.

Si estoy agotada, hoy ha sido un dia cansado…me han tomado por sorpresa…-dijo Serena…

mmm…pero te ves espectacular…-dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba por detrás…-y la vista aun esta mejor que nunca…-dijo esto mientras con sus manos tomaba los pechos enchidos de leche de la rubia.

Darien calmate…estamos en casa de mis padres…-respondio ella con pudor…

Eso no importa mi amor…estamos casados y no seria pecado hacer el amor…ademas te amo…-dijo Darien con un sexy sonrisa…

Yo tambien te amo demasiado…-dijo ella mientras quedaba de frente a el…- te amo mas que a nada en la vida y esa cicatriz es fiel testigo de ello…-dijo Darien mientras le deslizaba la suave bata de seda, que caia libremente por el cuerpo de la rubia dejandola desnuda ante el..

Dios…estas preparada verdad…-dijo Darien con una sonrisa que le encenderia la sangre a cualquiera.

Siempre para ti mi amor…-contesto la rubia…-siempre estare disponible para ti…-completo Serena, mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba y se unian en un beso apasionado…

Borrando con ello un pasado lleno de obsesion, resentimientos y recelos…ahora cada uno estaban viviendo en su tiempo y espacio, la vida que el destino habia hecho para ellos…al final, la felicidad estaba mas cerca dia a día…

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado la historia, estoy contenta por con ella cierro un ciclo que nunca pensé cumplir con 10 historias... gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y esperar las actualizaciones…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios que siempre ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro, trato de mejorar las cosas poco a poco y espero crear historias que sean agradables, así mismo leo todos los reviews de los demás fanfiction, creados; que me han llenado de alegría cada uno.**

**Gracias por sus reviews: Blackcat2010, Isana 55, Jan, Madamemoon, Marie Madmoiselle Chiba, Mayilu, Seremoon, Yesqui2000 y por seguir mi historia.**

**Espero pronto seguir con las pendientes.**

**Saludos…**


End file.
